The Scarlett Letter
by GottaLoveReiding
Summary: Scarlett has grown up in the WWE with her father, but doesn't want to use her fathers fame to help her become a Diva. So what happens when she finally becomes part of the WWE roster? Will anybody figure out who her father is? Also, which members of the Shield will catch her eye? Rated T for language and sexual themes. Appearances by CM Punk, Corey Graves and more!
1. Prologue

Hey there :) So this is a prologue to my new story and I really hope you like it :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever. If it's recognizable, it belongs to someone who is far more rich and glamorous than I.

* * *

7-year-old Scarlett sighed quietly to herself as she sat on her chair in the hairdressing department of the arena she was at. Figures she'd get stuck in the one room without a TV sitting in the corner.

As she began to swing her legs to try to entertain herself, she nearly gagged when the smell of hairspray assaulted her. God, she hated that stuff. She swore right then and there that she would _never _wear any. Not even for a boy.

Leaning forwards to lean her elbows on her knees, she looked at the Diva's getting their hair and make up done. All of them were pretty, and she hoped that one day she'd be as pretty as they were.

As she was about to divert her attention onto something else, one of the Diva's who was standing up to leave caught her eye. It was Sable.

Sable smiled at her and made her way over to Scarlett, then crouched down to be at the girls height.

"You look bored out of your little mind." Sable chuckled, and although Scarlett could smell the hairspray coming from her in waves, she nodded her agreement.

"Do you think your daddy would mind if I brought you to look around?" She asked, and Scarlett quickly shook her head causing a grin to spread across Sable's glossed lips.

"Good. Come on then." She said as she stood up.

Scarlett quickly vacated her chair and ran out the room glad to be free at last, while a laughing Sable followed close behind.

* * *

Her day with Sable was going great. They walked all around the arena so that Scarlett could see everything that went into a Pay-Per-View even as big as this one.

She saw how the cameras worked, and how many stage hands it took to set up the dividers between where the fans would sit, and the ring. It was a lot more than she thought it would be. She even got to see Jake's pet snake. It wasn't her first time seeing the snake, so she wasn't scared of it, she was okay.

She and Sable were making their way to catering when they literally bumped into Shawn Michaels.

"Whoops, sorry darlin' " He apologized, making sure Sable was okay since she was the one he ran into.

"No harm done." Sable answered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's good." He smiled, before turning his attention on Scarlett.  
"And how are you, Violet?"

"Scarlett," She corrected him, to which he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm fine. Sable's just showing me around a bit since I was bored in the hairdressing department."

"That's awfully nice of her. What'd she show you?"

"Some of the work the stage hands do around here."

"That's it? There's so much else she could be showing you."

Scarlett rose her eyebrows. "I'm having fun with her."

"Then I guess that's all that matters, now isn't it?" He smiled, although something was off about it.

"Well, your daddy's off rehearsing his big entrance." He continued as he rolled his eyes.

"Good. We'll go see him then." Sable said as she started to walk past him, Scarlett following close behind her.

"Was nice te see you again, Violet!" Shawn called from behind them.

"It's Scarlett!" She called back, not even glancing over her shoulder.

Everybody knew her daddy's entrance was one of the very few that had to be rehearsed because it was a tad dangerous. Scarlett never understood _what _was so dangerous about it, but as long as they kept her daddy safe she was happy.

As Sable lead the way down the stairs in the main arena, Scarlett's fathers music began to play nearly scaring Scarlett stiff. It was always that first beat that sent a chill up her spine.

Sable stopped at the very front row and took a seat, Scarlett taking the seat to her left as she watched her father make his way down the ramp.

It was only a few moments later when a stage hand came and told Sable she was wanted in the bosses office.

Kindly denying Sable's offer for her to walk Scarlett back to the hairdressing department, she assured Sable that she'd stay here until her father came and got her.

And she did.

She watched as everyone moved around her in a blur as they prepared for the Pay-Per-View that night. The effort it took to put on a show. She loved every single minute of it.

Then, in that very moment, Scarlett knew this is where she belonged. Not behind some desk working however many hours adults worked for. She wanted to be here. To hear fans scream for her as much and as loud as they did for her father and his friends.

She wanted to work in the WWE.

"Ready to go?" A familiar voice sounded from her left.

Looking up, she was greeted by the sight of her father smiling down at her. She shook her head.

"No, I never want to leave."

* * *

There we have it :) Scarlett's father will not be revealed until later on in the story, but feel free to guess. There's hint given above, but they're not easy. So have fun, and review. I hope you enjoy this :)


	2. Payne

Hey hey, welcome to the first chapter of The Scarlett Letter :) However, before you read it, I need to explain something. In this story, everything is real. There are no plotlines, however, some Superstars still have characters. People like CM Punk and Kane, I will use their real names in this story because obviously CM Punk can't be his real name, but people with names like Daniel Bryan, John Cena, Roman Reigns, etc that seem normal, will me used as so. Also, this is the very first match I've EVER written. So if you don't understand a movement, please PM me and I will do my best to tell you what occurred, I tried my best :) I want to thank **wwemicky, liveforambrose, and Tori Moxley **for reviewing the prologue and everyone else who alerted it and favorited it :) Anyway, enough babble, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable. I own the plot, Scarlett Payne, and that's about it.. So please don't sue.

* * *

24-year-old Scarlett Payne pulled into the arena that Smackdown was going to be taped at that night.

Once she was parked and had shut off her car, she leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes. She was gripping the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles were white.

She was here. This is what she had fought so hard for. Through FCW, which of course now was NXT, and against all odds, she made it here on her own. With no help from anyone. She had finally made it to the WWE.

Opening her eyes again she tilted the sun visor down so she could look in its mirror.

She shakily ran her fingers through her freshly dyed, leather black hair as she knotted it up into a high ponytail. She then lowered her hands to the steering wheel once more.

"You can do this Scarlett. It's what you've always wanted." She whispered to herself as she lifted her eyes so she stared at her own through the reflection.

She could see the nervousness mirrored back at her, but as she continued to stare into her eyes through the mirror she began to see her fathers eyes instead of her own. She looked on as his blueish-grey eyes that had been passed on to her, stared back at her and she realized they held no nervousness in them at all. All that could be found in his eyes were determination, and strength.

Swallowing down her fears, she flipped the visor back up, got out of her Range Rover with her bags and made her way inside the arena with her head held high. She could do this, and she would.

Already knowing she was early she took her time walking to her bosses office. Just looking around and seeing the people running around in a frenzy around her made her feel at home. She did belong here, with all of these people.

Eventually she found a door that held a piece of paper taped to the outside of it. The words spelling out 'The Authority.'. Sucking in a deep breath, she lifted her hand and tapped her knuckles against it. Once she heard a voice from within the room telling her to come in, she pulled open the door.

"Ah, Scarlett. You're early!" Stephanie McMahon smiled as she stepped away from her husband to greet Scarlett.

"Didn't want to be late on my first day so I thought coming early was better." Scarlett smiled nervously as she first shook Stephanie's hand, then Hunter's.

"Well we at the WWE are happy to have a talent such as yourself join us here." Hunter said as he let go of her hand.

"Have you looked around yet?" Stephanie asked her to which Scarlett shook her head no, which was true. Walking around before, she was only looking for 'The Authority's' office.

"Well, the Diva's locker room is down the hall to your left, and catering is straight across the hall when you leave here."

Scarlett nodded her head causing Hunter to laugh.

"Little nervous are ya?" He questioned and Scarlett nodded, once again. "Don't worry, soon as you get to your match tonight you'll be fine. The fans shock the nerves out of your system pretty quick."

"Who am I facing?" Scarlett asked, directing the question to both of them but it was Stephanie who answered her.

"You didn't see the sign as you came in? Maybe it wasn't put up yet as you're early. There will always be a sign where the Superstars come into the arena about who they're facing and when. Tonight you will be competeing against Brie Bella."

Scarlett nodded and was dismissed from the office to give her time to look around before the show began.

* * *

A little while later, Scarlett had found herself wondering the halls of the arena once again. Just enjoying the feel of being around the commotion this time.

Checking the time on her phone, she decided that it was time to head back to the locker room. Turning around, she started heading back down the hall but not before stopping in catering and grabbing a bottle of water.

Opening the door, she was met with two girls who were getting ready. One was tall with bright red hair, and the other was shorter with blonde hair and a darker skin tone.

Upon seeing her they immediately stopped talking and the red haired one sneered at her.

"Are you lost or something? This is the WWE Diva's private locker room." She asked as she looked Scarlett up and down with her eyes, clearly not impressed with the simple t-shirt and jeans she wore.

"No I'm Scarlett. The new Diva? I was told everyone knew I was coming." Scarlett smiled at them but it faded as the two girls started laughing.

"Diva? You? Okay hunny, you just let yourself believe that you can compete with the likes of us." She gestured between herself and the other girl. Then Scarlett watched as they walked out of the locker room, still laughing.

"Bitches." Scarlett rolled her eyes then walked over to the locker that had her name taped to it on a piece of paper. She pulled open the door and began to get ready for her match. If she wasn't Diva material to them, she'll just have to show them what she's capable of in the ring.

* * *

Before she knew it, Scarlett was in the Gorilla position hopping from one foot to the other, trying to shake away her nerves. She could hear the fans screaming from where she bounced on her spot.

She glanced down at her outfit making sure everything was fine. She wore a black bikini style top that tied up the front with royal purple laces so that it showed off her flat stomach. Her black hipster pants flared out at the bottoms with purple flames coiling around each leg, were held up by a diamond studded belt that bore a rather large belt buckle that spelled out 'PAYNE' in diamonds also. She then glanced down at her wrestling boots that were tied together with the same laces that held together her top, however she noticed that one boot was untied. So she moved behind the curtain to tie it back up again.

Just as she was about to go out from behind the curtain, she heard the girl from earlier. The one who laughed when she told her she was a Diva. The red-headed one, Eva Marie she had learned her name was.

"Me and Cam were in the dressing room earlier and she walked in. She's a total freak, you'll see."

Scarlett narrowed her eyes at the curtain in front of her. She was a total freak, was she? She took a step forward and prepared to pull back the curtain, but then heard Lilian Garcia begin to speak.

"Being accompanied to the ring by Eva Marie and Nikki Bella, Brie Bella!"

Scarlett waited until she heard the twins entrance music before moving from behind the curtain. Looking at the monitor, she watched as the 3 girls made their way to the ring, smiling and slapping fans hands all the way.

Shaking her head she got back in position.

"And making her WWE debut, from Daytona Florida, Scarlett Payne!"

_"Bong, Bong!_

_Hey, pour me a beer. No pretty drinks I'm a guy out here._

_Rollin', Rollin', Rollin', Rollin', money like a pimp. _

_My B****'s on my d*** like this._

_Dirty, Dirty, Dirty, Dirty Dirty, Dirty sucker._

_You think I can't get hurt like you?_

_You mother f***er!"_

As soon as Scarlett stepped out from behind the curtain and into the spot light, Hunter's words from earlier rang in her ears.

_'The fans shock the nerves out of your system pretty quick.'_ And he was right.

Where her nerves were just a second ago, vanished into thin air the minute the fans screams really hit her ears, and it left a smile on her face instead. Running down the ramp she waved at all the faces, and slapped some hands along the way.

As she looked into the ring, she saw Eva Marie laughing along with Brie, and Nikki lift up her right hand to her forehead, forming an 'L' shape with her index finger and thumb. However, Scarlett just smirked this time.

Running forwards, she slid under the bottom rope into the ring and quickly got to her feet. Her eyes on all 3 girls who backed up into the ropes immediately.

The ref then signalled for Nikki and Eva Marie to go to ringside and once they had the bell was rung for the match to begin.

The match started off simple with both Scarlett and Brie circling the other before locking up.

Before Scarlett could get the upper hand, Brie grabbed onto her left arm and twisted it behind her back so it was easier for her to get Scarlett into a headlock.

Grabbing onto the arm that was currently under her throat Scarlett bent forwards, affectively pulling Brie with her so that her back slammed onto the mat near the ropes. Scarlett then took a hold of the top rope and began to stomp at Brie's midsection before she was moved away by the ref. In that time, Nikki and Eva ran over to make sure that Brie was okay.

Moving around the ref, Scarlett went back over to Brie and picked her up by her hair. In doing so, Scarlett was left open for Brie to get a good couple jabs of her elbow into Scarlett's ribs. Then, she was suddenly knocked flat as Brie delivered a drop kick to her chest.

Brie quickly covered Scarlett's body with her own, but the ref barely made a 2 count when Scarlett shoved her off.

Quickly gathering herself, Brie stood up bringing Scarlett with her, then Irish Whipped her into one of the corners of the ring. Running after her, Brie got in a high right knee to Scarlett's chin. That move she had her fiancé Daniel Bryan to thank for.

Going for it a second time, Brie didn't plan on Scarlett ducking out-of-the-way last second before her knee could connect with her chin again, instead, her knee connecting to the top turn buckle.

Seeing the opportunity, Scarlett quickly rolled Brie into a cover but was kicked off at 2.

Getting Brie to her feet again earned Scarlett a blow to her stomach from Brie's good knee, then another, and another.

Having Scarlett bent over, Brie grabbed onto her hair and jumped up landing in sideways splits while Scarlett's face was planted into the ring, successfully delivering a Bella Buster. Rolling her over she was sure she'd won, but got a shock when Scarlett kicked out at 2 and a half.

After checking with the ref that it was in fact, not 3, but 2 and a half, Brie pulled her up again and began to throw Scarlett to the ropes.

All of a sudden, Brie felt Scarlett's hand tighten on her own as Scarlett turned around and instead sent Brie flying into the ropes. Only to be met with a hard shoulder on her way back that sent her to the ring below, landing on the back of her neck.

Scarlett quickly pinned Brie, earning her a 1, 2, 3. She had won.

Getting up, the ref held up one of her arms and she lifted her other one as her music began to play through the arena. She smirked at Eva Marie as she and Nikki attempted to pull Brie out of the ring.

* * *

As she walked backstage, she was getting congratulations from all the stage hands, and even some superstars including Dolph Ziggler, Alberto Del Rio, and Glenn Jacobs, otherwise known as Kane. However when Rey Mysterio offered her his 'congrats!' she had to refrain from squealing like a little girl on Christmas.

Walking into catering, she was still in such a state of trying to contain her excitement that she didn't notice someone coming out, so she slammed right into her.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" She apologized as she helped the girl up. She was shorter than she was but only by a few inches, and had blackish hair with olive skin.

"It's alright. No harm done." She dusted herself off, then lifted her brown eyes to look at Scarlett. "Oh, I just watched your match with Brie! You were great."

Scarlett smiled again. "Thank you. I'm Scarlett Payne." she said as she stuck out her hand.

"Victoria Cross. People call me Tori though." The girl answered, shaking Scarlett's hand then letting it go.

"Well it's nice to meet you. Are you a Diva?" Scarlett asked as she walked in the room, Tori following her.

"Upcoming. Thought I'd come check out the competition for real instead of just on TV. Looks like you're my biggest so far." She laughed and Scarlett laughed along with her.

"When's your debut?"

"Next Monday on Raw, I'm so nervous about it!"

"I was tonight too, but as soon as you get out there you're gold. Nothing to worry about but winning." Scarlett said as she glanced at the TV on the wall. There was a 6 man tag-team match going on now. She watched as 2 men dressed in orange and blue shorts launched themselves over the top rope, as another guy pulled it down for them. Once over the top, they landed on top of two other superstars dressed fully in black.

Grabbing a bottle of water she unscrewed the top before taking a drink.

"I hope I won't be too nervous, don't wanna mess up my first time." Tori said, following Scarlett as she began heading to the locker room once again.

"You'll be fine." Scarlett said as she pulled open the locker room door, then stopped in her tracks.

All over the floor was her stuff. It was thrown every where and anywhere, and her locker door was wide open.

Groaning she walked inside and slammed her locker door shut. Written on the front, she noticed, in pink lipstick was the word 'freak'. She saw that exact shade tonight, it had been smeared across Nikki Bella's lips.

Beginning to pick up her stuff, she smiled a thank you to Tori when she started to help. After they were done, Scarlett dampened a paper towel and wiped the word off her locker.

"They're just jealous that you kicked Brie's ass on your first night when they can't kick anybody's at all." Tori said as she handed Scarlett her bag. Scarlett shrugged.

"They'll get what's coming to them whether it's from me or someone else. I'm gonna head out, see you Monday?" Scarlett looked at Tori who nodded.

"Definitely."

Scarlett nodded and walked out the room, heading for her Ranger Rover once again. She was going to have some fun with those Diva's, she could just see it coming.

* * *

There you have it :) Victoria Cross, or Tori, belongs to Tori Moxley, who is an amazing writer, so go check out her stories! Reviews are always welcome :)


	3. Cross Roads

Hello people of the WWE Universe! How are you all tonight? I'm good, because I have another chapter of The Scarlett Letter for you, and guess what? The Shield is introduced! Kind of... they're in her thought bubble haha but it counts! I want to thank **Tori Moxley, caz21, **and **ChelleLew** for commenting on the last chapter, and for everybody else who has favorited/alerted! It truly does mean a lot :) Also wanted to point out that the rating on this story is for swearing, sorry, it's there. Sorry if it offends anyone.

Disclaimer: If I owned WWE or anything else in this chapter/story, do you really think that I would be here right now? No, I'd be on some boat in the Caribbean or something like that, not stuck home in my hometown, where there's nothing good.

* * *

The next couple of days flew by for Scarlett. Since her debut on Smackdown she'd had multiple interviews of all sorts. Radio, TV, you name it, she's probably done it in the last 6 days.

She got calls from family and friends once her match aired on Friday. That was also the moment her social media pages blew up. People were already comparing her to the likes of Lita and Trish Stratus after only one match, which she couldn't deny made her happy. Some were also saying she could be the possible new 'hybrid' Diva, giving her Kaitlyn's old 'legacy' if it were. She didn't mind that either, but she didn't want to steal anyone's thunder so to speak, whether they were retired or not.

Not all the social media coverage was good however. A lot of people were upset that she had pinned one of their beloved Total Diva's. Other things flying around the internet were that she was too 'manly' to be a Diva, her entrance music wasn't appropriate enough for WWE because little kids watched it too, that she could really hurt someone if she tried. Her favorite ones however, were the ones that said she sucked at wrestling.

Scarlett chuckled even thinking about them. If she sucked so much, how had she even managed to get a pin on Brie Bella last week? Maybe with a little luck, she'd do it again tonight.

Normally, she wouldn't need luck, but tonight's Raw was a different story entirely.

Beginning to dig through her bag for her cell phone, she stiffened up when the door to the Diva's locker room was pushed open. However, she was relieved to see it was Tori Cross who walked through the door.

"Hey!" She smiled once she spotted Scarlett. Practically skipping over to her, Tori set her bag down on the bench next to Scarlett's own.

"Can you believe it? I get to debut in a match with you! I'm so excited!" She squealed causing Scarlett to chuckle. She didn't know the shorter girl well, but she could already tell she was going to be one of those bubbly people who can put a smile on your face no matter what mood you're in. Watching her as she set her bag in the locker with her name attached, Scarlett looked over what Tori was wearing.

It wasn't anything much, or flashy. Just plain and simple, much like most of Scarlett's own attire. She wore, from what Scarlett could tell, was some sort of superhero t-shirt. Don't ask which one because Scarlett wasn't a big superhero type. Along with the shirt, she wore a pair of dark wash, faded blue jeans with a pair of converse sneakers.

"...but anyway. How was your week?" Tori turned and caught Scarlett off guard. At her surprised look, Tori seemed to inwardly deflate. "Oh, you weren't listening to me. That's okay." She sighed as she shut her locker door.

Scarlett shook her head quickly, causing some strands of black hair to fly out of her bun. "No, it's not you, don't worry. I'm sorry I wasn't listening, my mind is just all boggled up tonight. Nerves probably." She lied. She knew exactly what was bothering her.

She had never been more nervous in her life for a wrestling event. It wasn't that tonight would be her first 4-on-4 tag match, no. It wasn't her first time in that rodeo. To her, a 4-on-4 tag match was simple, a walk in the park even. It was the program itself scaring her out of her wit's end. Tonight wasn't just any regular Raw, no. Tonight, was _Old School_ Raw. The night when all the old wrestlers make appearances. One's like Ric Flair, Rikishi, Jake Roberts and even more.

She wasn't scared of these people, or intimidated by them. Never. They wouldn't do anything to hurt her, and she knew that. She was scared they would know who she really was and would scream it to the rooftops. A majority of the superstars that would be at the Baltimore Arena tonight have worked with her father. So, until her match that night, she planned on staying right where she was; in the Diva's locker room where no one would find her. If she got bored, well, there was a tv on the wall, she'd just watch Raw as it played on tv.

That was until Demons by Imagine Dragons began playing from her cell phone, making both girls jump.

"Holy God that scared me." Tori said, placing her hand on her chest over her heart. Scarlett nodded her agreement, chuckling.

"I'll take this in the hall." She said as she grabbed her phone and went out in to the hallway. She leaned against the wall and answered her phone.

"Hey there. Thought you weren't going to call when I was at work?" Scarlett asked as she wrapped her unused arm around her torso.

"Couldn't help it. After that match on Smackdown I had to call to give you good luck call." The caller answered. "Whose in your ring tonight?"

Scarlett sighed. "It's hardly _my _ring, but I'm in a 4-on-4 tag team match. The Bellas and the Funkadactyls vs. Me, Aksana, Alicia Fox, and a new diva, Tori Cross."

"You'll kick ass. I know you and I've seen them fight. You're better than any other Diva they have on the roster. It'll be your ring soon enough."

Scarlett smiled at the compliment and was about to voice her 'thank you', when she spotted Ric Flair coming around the corner causing her to audibly gasp.

"What? What happened?" The voice asked in her ear. She spun around quickly, half expecting them to be there when she remembered she was on the phone.

"Nothing. I'm fine, but I'll talk to you later. Bye." She quickly hung up the phone and shoved her way into the locker room slamming the door shut behind her. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the door.

That was close.

"You look like you saw a ghost." Tori said, startling Scarlett. "Are you okay? Who was on the phone?"

"N-No one. Wasn't important." Scarlett shrugged and walked over to her bag, shoving her phone inside the little pouch on the front.

"Okay then? I'm gonna head out for a walk around the arena before the crowd's start coming in, do you wanna come?" Tori asked, but seemed to deflate again once Scarlett declined.

Once Tori left the room, Scarlett flopped down on to the bench. Nope, she was not going out there again. She was staying _right here_.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Scarlett made her first appearance of the night out of the locker room since she answered her phone earlier that night.

As she said she would, she had turned the tv in the room on onto Raw and watched as the show went on. The show had opened with Ric Flair talking to the crowd when Randy Orton interrupted with all of his 'glory' and his shiny belts. Scarlett used to be a fan of his when he was the 'Legend Killer', but now that he was the face of the WWE and 'The Viper', she didn't like him too much anymore.

However, something she _was _still a fan of made an appearance on the show; 'Piper's Pit'. She had always loved Rowdy Roddy Piper, even though she never got to see any of his live matches. He was a bad man for most of his career in the industry, but that didn't stop the fans from loving him. Scarlett included, especially when he hosted Piper's Pit. However, as Scarlett had watched on, she wasn't too pleased with who his guests were.

The Shield.

She remembered seeing all 3 men wrestle in FCW and they were all very good. Not to mention, they weren't too hard on the eyes either. Once they got together in the group, Scarlett was thrilled for them. Forming 'The Shield' seemed like the best possible thing. They were all unstoppable, so following their motto, she began to 'Believe in the Shield'. That was until a little altercation, of course.

Scarlett was brought out of her thoughts as someone ran into her back, nearly knocking her over. Turning around, she was met with the smirk of Nikki Bella.

"Whoops, didn't see you there." Her smirk widened more as she and her team mates made their way closer to the curtain of the Gorilla position.

"Maybe if you took your head out of your own ass you could see." Aksana retaliated in her deep Lithuanian accent, earning herself a glare from both Bella's.

"I'm sorry? Were you trying to talk? We speak English here in the United States." Brie mocked and Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"There's a difference between English and bitch." Scarlett said and Nikki took a step closer, trying to intimidate her.

"There's also a difference between boy clothes and girl clothes. I'm sorry you haven't figured that out yet." Nikki fixed a glare on Scarlett, who just chuckled.

"That's all you've got? No wonder you needed to sleep with John Cena to get this high up on rank." Scarlett smirked, causing Alicia, Aksana, and Tori to laugh before Scarlett's head snapped to the left.

Rubbing her now red cheek she looked at Nikki again, who had backed up to stand alongside her sister again. She was smirking once more.

"Girl, you're just jealous of what they have and you don't. Jealousy don't look pretty on no woman." Scarlett's eyes drifted over to the girl who spoke. Cameron of the Funkadactyls, the same girl who laughed at her with Eva Marie the week before.

Scarlett started to approach them but was stopped by Tori and Aksana.

"Let it go, you can give them hell in the ring." Tori whispered close to Scarlett's ear. Which of course, didn't go unnoticed by their opponents.

"Or maybe you're jealous of John?" Brie smirked. "No wonder you were trying to cover me so much last week."

"I was trying to cover you so I could win. Don't try to flatter yourself." Scarlett said as she shook Aksana and Tori off of her arms.

"Okay then. Whatever you want us to believe." Brie gave a fake smile and turned towards the curtain once more.

"The following is a 4-on-4 Diva's Tag Team match set for one fall." The girls heard Lilian Garcia as the Funkadactyls entrance song began to play.

"Introducing first, Naomi and Cameron; the Funkadactyls, and Nikki and Brie; The Bella Twins!" As the four girls ahead made their way out, Scarlett and her team mates stood in position. Once they were in the ring, Naomi and Cameron's music cut out to be replaced by Scarlett's.

"And introducing next, from Alytus Lithuania, Ponte Verda Beach, Florida, and Daytona, Florida. Aksana, Alicia Fox, and Scarlett Payne! Also, making her WWE debut, from Tampa, Florida, Tori Cross!"

As they began to make their way out to the ring, Scarlett noticed Tori hesitate a little. Scarlett smiled at her to try to help calm her nerves. It must have worked because before Scarlett knew it, Tori was going down the ramp a head of her. So chuckling, she followed her. She was surprised however, when instead of using the steps, she watched Tori climb on top of the ring and use the bottom rope to launch herself over the top, holding onto the top rope as she swung herself over.

'Well damn,' Scarlett smirked to herself. 'We've got ourselves a high flyer on our team.'

Scarlett continued to smirk as she ran at the ring and dove under the bottom rope before getting up in front of her opponents.

When it was time, the ref told us to go to our respective corners so the match could begin and both teams did as told and got on the outside of the ropes. Except for Nikki and Alicia who would be starting off the match.

Once the bell was rung, it was on. Nikki and Alicia circled each other before locking together. They stayed that way for a couple of seconds before Nikki dropped down and tossed Alicia over her shoulder so Alicia landed flat on her back. However, she quickly got back up and ran at Nikki, only to be tossed over her shoulder again. Nikki kept a hold of her left arm so that Alicia's shoulder twisted on impact.

Trying to weaken her, Nikki kept pressure on Alicia's twisted arm, however Alicia countered and locked Nikki in a head scissors effectively throwing Nikki away from her. She didn't stay away long though.

It continued going from Nikki's favor to Alicia's favor before Alicia gained the upper hand by injuring one of Nikki's old injuries. Her shin had nearly cost her her career. Too bad it hadn't.

Alicia tried to pin Nikki but she kicked out at 2. Alicia then dragged Nikki to our corner before hooking her bad leg in the ropes and tagging in Scarlett, who immediately grabbed onto Nikki's injured leg and dropped down onto the floor pulling Nikki's leg with her and injuring it more.

Crawling back in the ring, Scarlett went and picked up Nikki by her hair and lifted her onto her shoulders in a Fireman's Carry. She then turned around in the ring to face Nikki's team mates before launching herself in a forwards somersault, planting Nikki's back into the mat and forcing Scarlett's shoulders into Nikki's midsection and chest.

Rolling over, Scarlett went for a pin but only got 2 and a half. Standing back up, she went to pick up Nikki again but got met with Nikki's foot kicking her square in the face, knocking her back onto the ring.

As she covered her face with her hand, she heard the fans screaming, along with her team members and Nikki's for them to tag. Hearing the fans screams get louder, Scarlett launched herself forwards into her corner, slapping the first hand she saw. Turns out, it was Aksana's.

As Scarlett and Nikki pulled themselves out of the cross fire, Cameron met Aksana with a running clothesline and then another one when Aksana got back up. However, the third time Cameron went for a clothesline, Aksana lifted her foot just in time for Cameron to run into it with her stomach. Aksana went to run for the ropes but when she hit them Cameron was right there with her with a knee to the midsection. Cameron grabbed a hold of Aksana's hair and threw her face first into the mat, then grabbed her ankle and dragged her over to her corner of the ring. She then tagged in Brie Bella.

Once Brie got in the ring, she pulled Aksana up by her arm and Irish Whipped her into the ropes, then hit her with a drop kick to the chest. Aksana got up again and Brie went to deliver another one but Aksana grabbed onto her feet last second and slammed her onto the mat. Going for the pin she only got a 2.

Clearly frustrated, Aksana dragged Brie by the hair into our corner and elbowed her in the ribs a couple of times before tagging in Tori.

Tori hopped up over the top rope to get in, much like she did when she first entered the ring. She began stomping at Brie's midsection then the ref pulled her away. Raising her hands in defense, Tori went back over to Brie and pulled her to the middle of the ring but out of nowhere Brie pulled out a 'Bella Buster', planting Tori to the mat. Brie then rolled her into a cover and got a 1, 2, but Tori kicked out at 2 and a half.

Getting up, Brie picked up Tori by her arm and went to throw her into the corner but Tori turned around throwing _Brie _into the corner instead. Going after her, Tori was introduced to Brie's elbow as she elbowed her in the face. Brie then climbed up to the second rope.

"Brie Mode!" She screamed to the crowd as she launched at Tori, who saw the move coming and immediately hit Brie with a spinning drop kick to the side of her head.

Quickly pinning her, Tori got the 3 count and won the match for them.

_"I don't wanna be like Cinderella,_

_sitting in a dark, old, dusty cellar, waiting for somebody to come and set me free._

_I don't wanna be like Snow White,_

_waiting for a handsome Prince to come and save me on a horse of white,_

_unless we're riding side by side._

_Don't wanna depend on no one else,_

_I'd rather rescue myself."_

Tori's music rang through the arena as we heard Lilian Garcia say, "The winners of this match, the team of Tori Cross, Aksana, Alicia Fox, and Scarlett Payne!"

Scarlett laughed as she saw Brie's team mates trying to pull her still half unconscious body out of the ring.

* * *

"We won! I pinned a Bella Twin!" Tori exclaimed in pure happiness causing Scarlett to laugh.

"Welcome to the Bella Pinner's club then." She smiled as she pulled open her locker to grab her bag. Pulling her cell phone out and unlocking it, she had 2 text messages. She was about to open them when there was a knock on the locker room door.

"Uh, come in?" Tori shouted to the door, eyebrows furrowed. The door opened and a stage hand was revealed to have been the one knocking.

"Ms. Payne. I have a letter for you."

Furrowing her eyebrows, she went and took the letter from the stage hand. She said her 'thank you' and went back in the room.

"Whose it from?" Tori questioned, pulling her bag from her locker.

"No idea." Scarlett answered, flipping it over to look at her name scrawled on the front. She didn't recognize the writing.

"Maybe you have an admirer." Tori smirked, then made her way to the stall to change.

"Ha-ha." Scarlett called to her, before slipping the letter in her bag and grabbing her clothes, then making her way into a stall.

Quickly changing out of her ring gear, she threw on a white tank top and a pair of grey sweatpants that hung low on her hips before heading back out to her stuff. Tori was already there and had changed into a light pink t-shirt and a pair of white jeans. She was putting on her converse again when she looked up at Scarlett. "Did you open the letter?"

"Nah, will in my car." Scarlett said and Tori nodded.

Stuffing her ring gear in her bag, she zipped it back up and threw it on her shoulder. "See you in Philly tomorrow?"

Tori nodded and Scarlett made her way out of the room.

Once she was settled in her Range Rover, she pulled the letter out of her book bag and opened it.

_'Scarlett Payne? That's quite the ring name, accurate too by the looks of things. I did recognize you the minute I saw your match though. Excellent in the ring, just like your father. He would be proud of you. I hope your career is long and eventful, and don't worry. Your secret is safe with me.'_

It was signed, Jake "The Snake" Roberts.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun. So we know Jake knows her 'secret', does anybody else? Any ideas on who her father is yet? Can still guess in the comments :) So review who you think it is! Or anything you liked about this chapter :)


	4. Spear

Hello! Welcome to chapter 3 of The Scarlett Letter. I want to thank **Tori Moxley, JeweledLotus, wwwmicky, JennaLee Brooks-Colton, DOOLlover08, ChelleLew, and ShikyoKiri **for commenting on the last chapter and anyone whose added this story to their favorites or alerts! Means the world to me :) Let's get on with it, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or anything you may recognize the name of in this chapter. At all. So you're not allowed to sue me. Cause you won't be getting much.

* * *

Scarlett groaned as she limped her way out of the bathroom attached to her hotel room. This is why she hated shaving. Why do girls even have to shave? Oh that's right, men hate women having hair. Yet they're allowed to have all the hair they want, look at Daniel Bryan for example. Damn stereotypes

Making sure that she had totally stopped the bleeding, she opened up her band-aid and placed it on the cut on the cord of her foot then threw the wrapper in the garbage. She then rolled her ankle a bit to get the stiffness out of both the cut, and the band-aid.

Deciding it was okay, she got up and went over to her suitcase. Pulling out a pair of black shorts and a loose-fitting tank top, she threw them both on and tied her hair up in a ponytail. She then grabbed a pair of plain white socks and slipped them on, being extra cautious on her bandaged foot. Just as she was about to put her sneakers on, she was stopped by her cell phone ringing. Reaching over, she grabbed it off the bedside table and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi there Scarlett. It's Stephanie McMahon, how are you doing?" She asked, however Scarlett furrowed her eyebrows instantly. Why would Stephanie McMahon be calling her?

"Um, I'm good. Have a little headache from getting kicked in the face, but other than that I'm okay." Scarlett answered back.

"Is everyone treating you good? Nobody's threatened your secret?" Stephanie questioned her. Yes, the Authority knew about her secret. She wasn't exactly fond of the thought of lying to her bosses, especially ones as powerful as the Authority.

"Nobody's aware of my secret that I know of. Jake Roberts gave me a note saying he recognized me right away though. That makes me nervous that others did as well, but he said that my secret was safe with him, and I believe him." Scarlett answered truthfully, also affectively skipping over the question about if everyone was treating her good. That was all she needed, her bosses hounding her co-workers for 'picking on her'. This wasn't High School.

"That's good then. The reason I'm calling you is to inform you that you don't have a match tonight, however, we would still like you to show up at around 9:30." She told Scarlett, who only furrowed her eyebrows more.

"If I don't have a match tonight, why do I still need to show up?" Scarlett questioned.

"Because," She paused, apparently for dramatic effect. "Hunter and I have a special announcement tonight that affects all of the WWE Universe, especially the Diva's department." Stephanie replied, sounding quite serious.

"Okay then." Scarlett answered simply.

"Do you have any dresses? We're advising the Diva's to be dressed formally since we will be calling all Diva's to the ring at the end of the night." She inquired, and Scarlett glanced over at her suitcase.

"I might have one, if not I'll just go shopping in the mean time."

"Excellent! We will see you then." Stephanie said before saying 'Goodbye, and hanging up.

Scarlett shook her head and went over to her suitcase again. Looking through it, she picked up a couple of dresses before she found one that was perfect. It would fall to her mid-thigh and was gold in color that held a sparkle to it. It was held up by a brown see through fabric that was also sparkly which covered the bust of the dress and her shoulders, but left the rest of her arms free. It was simple and Scarlett had always loved it, but never had anything to wear it to. Well, now she did.

Hanging it up on the back of the door carefully, Scarlett slipped on her sneakers and made her way out of her hotel room being careful to remember her room key and phone.

As she waited for the elevator to come once she called it, she checked the time on her cell phone; 11:24 AM it read. So she had a little over 10 hours to herself. That's not so bad.

When the elevator doors opened, Scarlett hesitated before going in. The reason? Naomi Knight was already already standing inside the elevator. Locking her jaw however, she went in and stood against the wall on the other side of Naomi as the doors slid shut behind Scarlett.

It was quiet for a couple of seconds before Naomi spoke up.

"It's Scarlett, right? Scarlett Payne?" Naomi asked, looking over at her. Scarlett looked at her with her eyes, taking in what Scarlett could only guess were her gym clothes. Great, they were going to the same place.

Scarlett nodded her answer to Naomi's question, trusting physical movements and not her words right now. She was already such a _huge _fan of Cameron.

"I'm sorry for Cameron yesterday, and Nikki and Brie for that matter. They don't like new competition." Naomi reasoned, but Scarlett wasn't having it.

"Look, if they wanted to apologize for anything they said or did, they would've found me and done it themselves instead of sending a messenger." Scarlett replied as she watched the red numbers on the LED screen slowly decrease.

"They didn't send me. I was actually shocked that they even said those things, personally, I think you and your friend are really good. You can hold your own in the ring." She said and Scarlett turned her head to look at her instead. Slowly looking her up and down, Scarlett sighed and let her mask fall down.

"Well, thank you. You didn't get to compete against me last night, or at all really, but I've caught some of your earlier matches. I think you're pretty good too." Scarlett smiled and Naomi smiled back as the doors opened.

"I'm heading to the gym, and you seem to be dressed for the gym too. Did you wanna work out together?" She asked and Scarlett nodded.

"Sure, but you're not worried about getting caught hanging out with the freak of WWE, are you?" Scarlett asked, with a chuckle at the end telling Naomi that she was joking.

"I can be friends with anyone I want. Just because I'm a Funkadactyl on-screen and on Total Divas don't mean that I can't have other friends." She reassured Scarlett who nodded.

"Good," She said as she pushed open the gym door. "Cause I think you're the first one besides Tori who doesn't hate me for no good reason."

"Aww girl, really? That must've been hard." Naomi answered with a pitying tone but Scarlett shrugged her off.

"I'm fine. Used to being on my own anyway." She said before spotting Tori sitting on a bench with her back to them. Quietly making her way over to her, Scarlett grabbed onto her sides causing Tori to leap off the bench and scream, gathering quite a few looks. Scarlett didn't care however, she was too busy being bent over laughing along with Naomi.

"Holy God! Scarlett! You nearly made me piss myself." Tori half screamed at her, her cheeks turning red from the people still staring at them. This piece of information just made Scarlett laugh harder.

"Yo-Your face! Oh god, give me a minute." Scarlett laughed as she straightened up and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to contain her laughter.

"Mhm." Tori responded, crossing her arms over her chest before noticing Naomi and raising an eyebrow.

"Phew, think I'm good. How about you?" Scarlett asked Naomi as she dropped her hand to her side once more. Naomi nodded.

"Me too."

"Oh ha ha, glad I can be a great cause of laughter to you both." Tori butted in, still clearly annoyed. Scarlett shook her head.

"Come on Tori, was just trying to be funny."

"Was funny for you, not me. I'm too ticklish for that!" She whined and Scarlett had to hold her laughter back again.

"Come on. There's 3 treadmills over there that are free." Scarlett said as she made her way over to them and got on the one in the middle, Tori taking the one on her right and Naomi, the one on her left. Setting the treadmill for a slow start, she began to do a slow jog.

"So, where's the other bird thing?" Tori asked Naomi from across Scarlett.

Naomi just shrugged. "When I left she was talking to her man on the phone. She's not really so bad, she's just stuck on Brie and Nikki's.." She paused to think of a word.

"Ass sucking?" Scarlett responded quickly and both girls laughed.

"Could use that." Naomi answered through her laughter.

The girls continued to chat as they ran on their treadmills. 10 minutes later Naomi announced that she was going to get a bottle of water and asked if they wanted anything, both girls answering with water.

"So, how did this little friendship develop?" Tori asked once Naomi was out of earshot and she slowed down her treadmill to a walking pace. Scarlett shrugged.

"She said that she actually thought that we were good, unlike the other Diva's on the roster." Scarlett answered, also slowing down her machine.

"And you believed her?" Tori questioned, raising an eyebrow at Scarlett.

"Look, I'm open for friends. If she happens to turn out to be a bitch like the others then oh well, for now she's being nice and nice in my book is good." Scarlett argued and Tori nodded.

"Okay, but just tell me when and I'll jump her with a Hurricanrana." She said and Scarlett laughed.

"I somehow don't doubt that."

Tori laughed along with Scarlett. It was then that Naomi made her way back over to them, handing them both their water bottles.

"We have spies, girls." Naomi informed them causing both Scarlett and Tori to furrow their eyebrows.

"We do? Where?" Tori asked, and Naomi made a move to seem like she cracked her neck but was instead signalling them to look to her right.

When Scarlett made to get off her treadmill to grab a towel, her eyes met a pair of grey ones who quickly looked away the minute their eyes connected. Raising her eyebrows, she grabbed a towel off the clean rack and went back over to her treadmill.

"Why in the world is Roman Reigns watching us?" She questioned Naomi as she dabbed her forehead with the towel. Tori then rose her eyebrows as well.

"I don't know. But it's not _us_ he was staring at Scarlett, he was staring at _you_. Tori had a whole other pair of eyes on her." Naomi said after she took a drink of her water.

"Really? Who?" Tori asked her, since she was the only one who hadn't turned around to look. That would've been _too_ obvious.

"Seth Rollins. The blond and brown haired one." She answered back, causing Tori's eyes to widen a bit.

"Why are two halves of the most feared stable in the WWE watching us?" She wondered out loud and Scarlett was about to make a remark about them being half-naked women in a gym full of men, when Naomi cut her off.

"Roman isn't the only one watching Scarlett, the crazy one was too."

"What?" Her head snapped in Naomi's direction. She knew she had felt like she had been watched, but by _two _different sets of eyes?

Naomi nodded. "When I went to get water they were looking and when I got back they were still looking."

Scarlett shook her head. They probably just recognized her from FCW... They couldn't know her secret, could they?

"Well then. I don't know if I should feel scared, or thrilled." Tori said completely seriously. Just the tone of her voice combined with the words she spoke had Naomi and Scarlett laughing again.

"Ugh, you guys just like laughing at me." Tori groaned, but then joined in on the laughter.

* * *

Scarlett walked in the Wells Fargo Arena at 9:16 pm that night, pulling her suitcase on its wheels behind her. She still had no idea what big 'announcement' Stephanie and Hunter had that she had to be here on a night where she didn't even wrestle.

Making her way to the Diva's locker room, she smiled at anyone who said 'Hello' to her. Once she made it, she pulled the door open and walked in. She found Tori dressed in her wrestling gear already, a pair of tight metallic pink pants that had various rips up the sides with a matching bikini style top. Instead of wrestling boots, she wore a pair of knee-high converse, which she was currently lacing up.

"Hey, got a match?" Scarlett asked, announcing her presence. Tori looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah, against Eva Marie." She answered as she finished her shoe and sat up, placing her foot on the ground. Scarlett chuckled as she sat across from her.

"Kick her ass for me, kay?" She asked and Tori nodded.

"Sure will. Is your dress in there?" Tori asked as she nodded to Scarlett's suitcase. When Scarlett nodded back, Tori's eyes lit up. "Can I see it? Please?"

"Sure." Scarlett chuckled as she unzipped her bag and pulled out her dress for that night. Tori's jaw dropped the minute she saw it.

"Oh my god, that is amazing. It's going to look so cute on you!" She squealed and Scarlett chuckled again, saying her 'Thank you'.

"No problem. I'd show you mine, but I have to go to hair and make up. Why we are required to do our hair and make up before we go out in the ring just to sweat it off I will never understand." Tori said as she stood up.

"I know! Finally, a Diva who actually agrees with me on that." Scarlett smiled. That never had made much sense to her.

"Guess it's something we have in common then." She laughed before leaving the room.

Scarlett started putting her dress back away when Tori poked her head back in the room.

"However, if Reigns or Ambrose see you in that dress, they may want to do more than just spy on you." She teased before leaving again. Scarlett could hear her laughing as she walked down the hall.

That brought a whole new worry to her mind. Why _were_ they staring at her? They couldn't know her secret, and Seth was staring at Tori too. Shaking her head, she went back to her theory of them just being the only girls to look at in a gym full of men.

A little while later, Scarlett had to stop herself from gagging as hairspray was being sprayed all around her. She hated the smell of it still, but now that she was older she had taken to wearing it on some occasions. _Special _occasions such as Christmas, family gatherings, those kinds of things. You know, since they don't come around very often. Now however, she was in the hair and makeup department along with some other girls and hairspray was being sprayed left, right, and center. They hadn't started her make up, just her hair.

She was keeping herself busy though. She was playing solitaire on her phone while the hair stylist wove the curling iron in and out of her hair. Once and a while she heard the stylist muttering under her breath that Scarlett's hair was hard to curl. She had tried to tell her that, but did she want to listen? No, so she let her do whatever she wanted.

Noticing her phone battery was dangerously low, she clicked the lock button and sighed. Now what was she supposed to do? She was about to ask for the remote to the tv when the hair stylist stepped back.

"There, I'm done. That's the most it's going to curl." She said as she shut her curling iron off.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Scarlett actually liked what she saw. She didn't have massive curls falling around her head like she thought she was going to. Instead, her hair looked as if it had a natural wave to it.

"I love it!" She exclaimed as she ran her fingers through it. She saw the hair stylist smile.

"Good, now go put on your dress." She told her, so Scarlett got up and went in the changing room she was directed to.

Stripping out of her zip up sweater and jeans, she pulled her dress up her body and zipped it up the back. She then gathered her clothes and made her way out of the room.

"You look stunning Ms. Payne." Her stylist smiled at her, but it faded slightly when she saw Scarlett's scuffed up sneakers still on her feet. Which Scarlett noticed.

"Don't worry, I have heels in my bag. I'm going to go get them and I'll be back." Scarlett informed her before leaving the room.

Walking quickly towards the locker room again, Scarlett's sneakers squeaked against the floor when she suddenly stopped outside the Gorilla position.

"Tori Cross has won!" She heard Michael Cole's commentary come from the monitor. Taking a step closer, Scarlett looked at the monitor and smiled. She saw Eva Marie laying on her back in the middle of the ring as the ref pulled up Tori's right arm, seeing as how she was holding her side with her left.

About to step away, Scarlett stopped again when she heard JBL's voice come from the monitor also.

"Why are the Bella's attacking Tori?"

Whipping around, Scarlett looked at the screen again. Sure enough, Tori was laying on the apron as Nikki and Brie stomped on her from above. Seeing red, Scarlett threw her clothes on the table.

"Play my music." She muttered through her teeth as she quickly starting stretching out her arms.

"What?" The stagehand turned to look at her quickly, as if she was crazy. Maybe she looked it right now.

"Play my music." She said again, fixing a glare at the stagehand who quickly nodded and turned back around.

_"Bong, Bong!_

_Hey, pour me a beer. No pretty drinks I'm a guy out here._

_Rollin', Rollin', Rollin', Rollin' money like a pimp._

_My B****'s on my d*** like this._

_Dirty, Dirty, Dirty, Dirty, Dirty, Dirty sucker._

_You think I can't get hurt like you?_

_You mother f***er!"_

Scarlett didn't wait for the second 'bong' to be sang before she was running down the ramp to the ring. She briefly heard the fans screams get louder as she rounded the corner though. Her only focus right now, was the one girl who dared stay in the ring along with Tori; Nikki Bella.

Sliding under the bottom rope, she felt Nikki immediately start to stomp on her back. Quickly grabbing her legs out from under her, Scarlett crawled on top of her and knocked her fist into Nikki's face over and over.

Suddenly she felt someone grab her hair from above and pull her up to her feet. Knocking the hand out of her hair, she turned to find Eva Marie.

Eva swung her fist back to punch Scarlett in the face as Nikki rolled out the ring, but Scarlett caught it and flung her to the ropes while Scarlett ran at the ropes herself. Rebounding off of them with Eva coming back at her, Scarlett quickly ducked down and rammed her shoulder into Eva's midsection; affectively spearing her.

"Spear! Scarlett just speared Eva Marie!" She heard Michael Cole shout as he watched what had just happened.

"More like snapped her in two!" She heard JBL's response.

Getting to her feet, she looked around but didn't see Tori anywhere. Furrowing her eyebrows, she quickly got out of the ring and hopped the barricade into the fans section. She felt hands slapping her arms and back as she made her way up the steps to the concession stand level.

As she ducked into a hallway behind a curtain, she slammed into a hard body that was hidden behind it. Feeling herself start to fall backwards, rough hands reached out and took a hold of her arms catching her before she hit the concrete floor.

"Well, well, well. That was quite a show, Princess."

* * *

Who did she bump into? Where did Tori go to? And what's the big announcement? Tell me what you think in your reviews! :)


	5. The Big Announcement

Hello once again :) This story is just writing itself in my mind and I can't seem to put a pen down, so here we are, at chapter 4 :) I want to thank **JennaLee Brooks-Colton, ghunter182003, ChelleLew, Tori Moxley, ShikyoKiri, UntilNeverDawns, and wwemicky **for commenting and to anyone who added this to their alerts list etc, a thank you to you as well :) Reading your guesses about this chapter were entertaining to say the least, some quite imaginative people reading this story haha but they were all good guesses and I hope I don't disappoint.

Disclaimer: You don't understand yet? Okay, I do not own anything recognizable in this chapter. No lyrics used, no brand names, nothing. Except for Scarlett Payne and you can't have her.

* * *

As she ducked into a hallway behind a curtain, she slammed into a hard body that was hidden behind it. Feeling herself start to fall backwards, rough hands reached out and took a hold of her arms catching her before she hit the concrete floor.

"Well, well, well. That was quite a show, Princess." Scarlett heard a gravelly voice say from above her. Swallowing a little, she looked up and was met with the wide, blue eyes of Dean Ambrose. Looking over his shoulder, she found Seth Rollins looking directly at her also.

Pulling away from Dean, she kept quiet but noticed Roman dumping water onto his hair using a water bottle. 'Hm, that's how he manages that.' she thought to herself as she dragged her eyes back over to Dean when he began to speak.

"That was some spear. Don't really expect to see something like that from a _Diva_." He said, looking her up and down. It was then that Tori's earlier words echoed in her ears, about her dress and if Roman or Dean saw her in it.

Discreetly tugging at the bottom of her dress, she shrugged. "Who says I'm like any other Diva?"

She watched as a smirk tugged at the corner of Dean's lips. He was about to say something when he was cut off suddenly.

"_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta._

_Shield."_

Scarlett stiffened up a bit when Dean took a step closer to her and gently took a hold of her chin between his thumb and index finger.

"We'll be seeing you around." He whispered to her, then let go of her chin before he unzipped his sweater and walked ahead out of the curtain, followed by Seth and Roman.

"The following is a 6 man tag team contest, scheduled for one fall." Scarlett heard Lilian Garcia announce as she let out the breath she was holding. On shaking legs, she walked over to the curtain and pulled it back so she could see the 3 men who just passed her making their way down the steps. "Introducing first, at a combined weight of 707 pounds, the United States Champion; Dean Ambrose, along with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns; The Shield!"

Scarlett watched as the 3 men went over the barricade one by one, as a replay played on the titantron of Roman hitting CM Punk with a spear before pinning him yesterday on Old School Raw. She then directed her attention back to them, finding them all standing in the ring as Roman lifted a microphone to his mouth.

"This past Monday night, was Old School Raw." He rumbled in his deep voice causing the crowd to scream and shout. "A night where we celebrate our history, and the legends who own it. Legends like The Nature Boy Ric Flair, Rowdy Roddy Piper..."

Lowering the microphone, he turned to look at Dean before lifting the mic back to his mouth. "And how could we forget, Jake "The Snake" Roberts." He lowered the mic again, letting the crowd eat up his words, including Scarlett who was rooted to her spot as he spoke.

"But with all those legends in the house only one thing mattered. And that's when Roman Reigns pinned CM Punk and became the _new _Best in the World!" He roared, causing Seth to chuckle when Roman lifted both his arms in the air and the crowd booed him.

Scarlett tried to swallow as she watched them but discovered her throat had gone dry. She wasn't booing him, that was for sure. She then watched as he smirked, causing Scarlett's legs to get a little more shaky, and Dean took the microphone from Roman.

"I hate snakes. Scaly, slimy, slithering, filthy, disgusting, beady-eyed, evil little creatures. I don't know how it's legal in this country to own a 10 foot python but somebody's gonna pay for that." He said as he pointed to the ramp then turned his attention to Seth and Roman.

"You what kind of nightmares that gives you? Having one of those things crawl all over you? You know what kinds of thoughts that puts in your head? Do you know what that does to ya? Huh? You know what I would do if that snake was here right now? I would choke that snake out right in the middle of this ring! I would rip that snake's skin right off...!" He exclaimed as Seth went to take the microphone from him and Roman pushed him aside.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! That was Monday, okay?" Seth assured Dean once he had the microphone in his hand. "Tonight, is not Old School Raw."

"No." Dean agreed.

"Tonight is not about the history of WWE, tonight is about the future of WWE." Seth said as he gestured to himself and his team mates. Turning back around, he began to speak again.

"Now I'm no Nostradamus, but one thing I do know is that that future does not involve the New Age Outlaws." Seth paused as the crowd began to boo him too, but he continued on after a moment. "Monday on Raw, the Outlaws stuck their noses in our business. So tonight, it will be our pleasure to put the Road Dogg Jesse James, and Billy Gunn out of their misery!" He paused again and started to walk passed Roman to the back of the ring. "And as for CM Punk.." Seth chuckled and glanced at Roman before walking over to him. "Well we'll just do what we do every single time we step into the ring with CM Punk. We'll break him." He stated as he slung an arm over Roman's shoulder and a chill ran up Scarlett's spine.

He then stepped away from Roman and began to speak again, but Scarlett shook her head and walked down the hallway, not paying attention anymore. She had to clear her head.

Scarlett bit her lip as she began taking the long walk back to the Gorilla Position. Her legs had gone to jelly twice in the amount of 10 minutes. Why? Because One, Dean Ambrose had been in her personal space. So close that she could feel the heat radiating off of his body, and Two, Roman Reigns smirked. That was all he had to do and her legs went weak in the knees. Christ, she couldn't be thinking like that. After all they had done to her family? No, she had better things to worry about. Like where the hell Tori had went to.

Picking her stuff up off the table she threw it on in the Gorilla Position, she apologized to the stagehand she had barked at earlier and made her way to the Diva's locker room, hoping she would find Tori there. However, upon entering the room she found no one.

Sighing, she grabbed her suitcase from her locker and stuffed her sweater and jeans inside it before shutting the door and making her way back to the hair and make up department. It was there she found Tori again.

She was sat on one of the chairs as a stylist pulled her hair through a straightener and Scarlett noticed she was already in her dress. From what Scarlett could see it was completely white in color and was strapless. Going down the bust and her stomach were 6 little golden buttons that she didn't know if they were sewn on or if they were real, and the bottom of her dress fell in 3 separate rows of tulle giving it a flowing feel. As she sat the skirt went to her mid-thigh so Scarlett assumed that when Tori stood up it would fall to her knees.

Beginning to go over to her, Scarlett was pulled away suddenly by the woman who styled her hair earlier as she shook her head.

"Dear girl. You were supposed to go get your heels, not ambush someone's match." The hair stylist shook her head again at Scarlett before sitting her in the chair once more.

When she was done retouching her hair, the make up lady then came over and began to do her thing. Once Scarlett was allowed to look in the mirror her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. She had expected her make up to be light, not like this.

There was not a blemish on her pale skin at all. Her eyes were made up in white, gold, and brown eyeshadow to match her dress, each color fading into the next. Her cheeks were made up with a light pink blush so that it looked like she was constantly blushing and her lips had a nude lipstick on them.

"How do you like it?" The make up artist questioned her through the mirror. Scarlett looked up at her in the mirror and caught Tori going out the door in the background.

"I don't look anything like myself." Scarlett answered before hopping off of the chair and quickly slipping on her heels then stuffing her sneakers in her suitcase.

"That's the point my dear!" She heard the make up artist shout as she ran out the door, being careful not to fall over in her 4 inch brown snake skin booties. Half running, she turned the corner and saw Tori walking towards to locker room.

"Tori!" She called and Tori stopped walking but didn't turn around. Making her way up to her, Scarlett turned to look at Tori once she reached her.

"Hey, where did you go after your match?" She questioned, only to be met with a cold stare.

"I don't need rescuing." Tori said before she began to walk again. Scarlett furrowed her eyebrows before following her.

"What?" She asked her, not understanding what she meant.

"Earlier, after my match with Eva Marie. I don't need to be rescued, Scarlett." She answered again, her tone awfully cold. Scarlett's eyebrows rose.

"Well, by the looks of things to me, it actually looked like you _did _need rescuing. Did you really think you could beat off both Bella Twins _and _Eva Marie?" Scarlett asked her defensively as they walked into the Diva's locker room.

"I can hold my own in the ring. I don't.." She began again but Scarlett cut her off again.

"You don't need rescuing, I get it. I heard you the first time you said it." Scarlett grumbled at her through her teeth. Tori didn't say anything as she made her way over to her locker. Scarlett rolled her eyes and went over to her own locker before opening it and throwing her suitcase inside. Slamming it shut, she turned to Tori who still hadn't looked at her.

"Look, I'm sorry I 'rescued' you. That wasn't what I was meant to be doing. I just, I saw them ganging up on you and I saw red, the next thing I knew I was punching Nikki in the face." She sighed, but Tori just shrugged. Shaking her head, Scarlett went over to the door and opened it.

"Fine, whatever. Be mad that I actually cared enough to run out there and help you. Nice dress by the way." She said before walking out, making sure to slam the door behind her.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she began to walk back to the Gorilla Position. Great, first Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns assault her mind without even hardly doing anything and now she probably just lost her only friend in this business. What else would go wrong?

As she made it to the Gorilla Position she leaned against the wall. Other Diva's were already there, including Natayla, Aksana, Layla, and to further her displeasure, Nikki and Brie were there along with their 'pet gopher' Eva Marie. However, she did get a kick out of the fact that Eva Marie kept hold of her stomach the entire time she stood with the Twins. Guess her spear still had some impact.

After about 10 minutes the Diva's were all called down to the ring by Stephanie McMahon who had made her way there with her husband, Hunter, followed by two security guards who were holding two very large suitcases.

Once the Diva's had all made it down to ring side, Stephanie began to speak once again.

"Earlier today, all of you either received a personal call from myself or Hunter, or received an email telling you that tonight, right here on Smackdown, that we had a big announcement to make. However, we never said anything about what the big announcement would be." Stephanie said before letting Hunter continue.

"Well right here in Philadelphia, we're going to show you." He then gestured to the security guards to open the suitcases that were placed on top of a table. Once they were opened, gasps rung out all over the arena. Not just from the Diva's, but from the crowd as well.

Sitting in each suitcase was a championship belt. It looked similar to the WWE Diva's Championship belt, the same butterfly design was implemented on these two belts however it was colored purple, not pink. Also, the signature double 'W' was on steel plates on the both sides. However, on the plaque that said 'Championship' on AJ Lee's belt, said 'Tag Team Champions' on these belts.

"That's right." Stephanie smiled as she looked at all the Diva's who were still murmuring. "We've brought back the WWE Women's Tag Team Championships!" She shouted and the crowd erupted into cheers. Scarlett clapped along with the rest of the Diva's then slowly stopped as Hunter made gestures for everyone to quiet down.

"Now, these babies aren't just going to be given away simply. They have to be earned. So, starting on this coming week's Monday Night Raw, the Diva's division will begin a battle. On Monday night, 4 teams of two will compete head to head and the same on Friday Night Smackdown. The winners of Monday's matches will compete against each other next Monday and again the same goes for Smackdown's matches. The two teams left competing will then go on to fight for these titles.." He paused, so everyone in the room hung onto his every last word.

"At the Royal Rumble." He finished and everyone broke. People were going crazy, including the Diva's. Scarlett could hardly believe her ears, she couldn't believe this was happening as she watched as Stephanie began to quiet everyone down again.

"Now the teams have already been selected, and they are as followed.." Stephanie began listing off Diva's names. Obvious pairings were The Bella Twins, The Funkadactyl's and Aksana and Alicia. Some names were called that she didn't even recognize. However, hearing her name, she started listening again.

"..and Scarlett Payne along with Tori Cross are the last pair. The ones fighting on Monday night will be the teams of.." Stephanie paused as she reached into a jar that one of the security guards was holding and pulled out a piece of paper. "Emma and Rosa Mendez versus.." she paused again, repeating her actions by pulling out another piece of paper. Opening it, she lifted the microphone to her lips. "The Funkadactyl's."

Scarlett smiled over at Naomi as she clapped for her. They would win, she was sure of it.

"The following match after that one will be the teams of.." Hunter spoke this time as he copied Stephanies actions, only he took both pieces of paper at once. "Summer Rae and Layla versus.." He paused as he opened the second piece of paper. "...Scarlett Payne and Tori Cross."

Scarlett smirked. Her and Summer Rae never got along in FCW, so competing against her was going to be fun.

"Good luck to both teams, and we'll see you all on Monday!" Stephanie announced and the crowd cheered as the Diva's began to make their way back up the ramp to the back stage area.

Scarlett was walking by herself when was suddenly jumped on from behind. Instantly tensing herself, she spun around, ready to smack whoever it was that jumped her but found it was Tori who had attacked her.

"We're on the same team!" She squealed and Scarlett rose her eyebrow.

"You're not mad anymore then I take it?" She questioned and Tori deflated a little, shrugging.

"I still say that I don't need to be rescued. _However, _maybe I should've at least thanked you for saving me from becoming part of the apron." She said, looking guilty. Scarlett smiled and shoved Tori's shoulder.

"It's fine, was only trying to help." She shrugged, as they entered the locker room and Tori nodded. "I know, so, I guess we have things to talk about before Monday." Tori added. Scarlett nodded, but she wasn't thinking about their match.

"I agree."

* * *

"He actually touched you?" Tori asked, her tone was shocked. Scarlett nodded as she walked out of her bathroom in her polar bear pajama bottoms and light blue tank top. She felt bad that Tori was still in her dress but Tori told her not to bother giving her anything to wear since she didn't mind being in dresses some nights. This apparently was one of those nights.

"He did. He held my chin and whispered 'We'll be seeing you around.' " Scarlett answered, remembering how close he was to her. It sent a shiver up her spine once again.

"Holy. That's hot." Tori exclaimed and Scarlett looked over at her with raised eyebrows.

"How in the world is that 'hot'?" She questioned her. Scarlett bet that she was giving Tori the same look that the stagehand had given her when she told them to play her music.

"Because, it's Dean Ambrose. That's how." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You cannot tell me that you don't find him the least bit attractive. Or any of them, for that matter?" Tori questioned her and took Scarlett's silence as admittance. "Exactly my point, and he was right in your face."

"He was.." Scarlett sighed as she flopped on her bed.

"So what's wrong?" Tori asked her as she got up off the couch and launched herself on Scarlett's bed, landing on her stomach beside Scarlett.

"I just can't think anything of it right now. I have my career to worry about." She lied. Technically, it wasn't a lie. She was _very _focused on her career right now and so that part wasn't a lie. The lie was why she didn't want to think of Ambrose that way, or any member of the Shield. They had done too much damage.

"So am I, but if Dean came up to me and held my face I would've fell to his feet." She laughed and Scarlett laughed along with her.

"Anyway, " Scarlett put emphasis on the word, hoping she could change the subject. "We need to plan for Monday."

"Yeah yeah, okay. I get it. No more talks about.." Tori started but was cut off by the sound of a knocking on the door.

"Who the hell is knocking on my door at midnight?" Scarlett asked out loud and Tori shrugged. Getting up, Scarlett went and checked the hole in the door before opening it up to come face to face with a bell hop.

"Good evening ma'am. Are you Ms. Payne?" He questioned and Scarlett nodded. He then proceeded to pull an envelope out of his pocket and hand it to her. "I was told to give you this letter."

"By whom?" She asked. Another letter? Her name was scrawled across the front again, only this time it was in a different writing. Still, she didn't know whose it was.

"The gentleman didn't give his name. Said that you might be able to figure it out by what he wrote in the letter." He smiled then wished her a goodnight and left.

When Scarlett shut the door, Tori was standing right behind it.

"I bet it's from Dean!" She squealed as she grabbed the letter from Scarlett's hands and lifted it up to a light bulb, trying to read it before Scarlett could.

"Let's hope not." Scarlett answered, snatching the letter back. Opening it, she pulled out the piece of paper inside and read the seven words written on it.

_"Nice spear. Almost as good as mine."_

* * *

My my my, she's impressing some people isn't she? And the Tag Team Titles are back, that's... exciting? I hope so, tell me what you think in the reviews! Also, I wanted to give credit to **JennaLee Brooks-Colton **for using the term 'pet gopher' to describe Eva Marie, thought it was perfect! So that credit goes to you :)


	6. We Want You

Hi :) Thanks to **Tori Moxley, UntilNeverDawns, callmeoctopus, emmasmummy, ShikyoKiri, JennaLee Brooks-Colton, wwemicky, ChelleLew, LivHardy, and Devata **for commenting on the last chapter :)

Disclaimer: Nope, still own nothing. No people besides Scarlett and no lyrics.

* * *

The next couple of days felt crucial to both Tori and Scarlett. One wasn't seen without the other, except for bathroom breaks of course. They had a lot of stuff to go over. Things like if they wanted to have entrance music for themselves or if they just wanted to go out to their own, if their outfits were going to match.. those kinds of things. They even stopped by the WWE Performance Center in Orlando to spar with each other, trying to learn the ins and outs of each others moves, before making their way to Rhode Island where Raw was going to take place.

They had even taken to rooming together, which is where they both were now. Scarlett, laying on her bed with her phone held above her face and Tori, in the bathroom straightening her hair.

Scarlett grinned as she scrolled through the twitter app on her phone. Everyone was so excited that the WWE Women's Tag Team Championships were back. Nobody really had a bad thing to say about them, which was good.

Suddenly, Scarlett's phone started to vibrate in her hand and a familiar ringtone began to blare out, causing her to almost drop her phone on her face.

_"Don't wanna let you down but I am hellbound._

_Though this is all for you, don't wanna hide the truth._

_No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed._

_This is my Kingdom come, This is my Kingdom come."_

"Mother of- Scarlett! I almost burned my ear off!" Tori yelped from the bathroom as Demons continued to play throughout the room. Scarlett held back her laugh and stood up from the bed.

"Sorry, I'll go in the hall." She called back as she walked over to the door. Once she was in the hallway, she slid her thumb across the screen and answered her phone.

"Hey, you have good timing. I almost dropped my phone on my face and Tori nearly scolded a body part." She said sarcastically, then chuckled as the caller let out a laugh.

"Sorry about that, Angel. Don't want to cause any harm to you before your big match tonight." The caller said and Scarlett smiled.

"Are you going to watch?" She questioned. She heard a small scoff come from the other end of the line.

"As if I would miss these matches, you're competing for the Tag Team Championships, Angel. You and your friend will win, I know you will. I have faith in you both."

"Thank you so much." She smiled. "It means the world to me that you believe in me." She continued as she smiled more. She needed this man's approval, if she didn't have it she probably wouldn't even believe in herself.

"It's no problem sweetheart, but I have to go now. Had just enough time to make this call before I had to meet my trainer at the gym." He said, but Scarlett could tell that he didn't want to hang up.

"Oh, okay then." She sighed.

"I miss you Angel." She barely heard him say this, as his words were mumbled.

"I miss you too. Bye." She answered before hanging up. Gathering herself together again, she went back in her room.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Tori questioned her as soon as she walked through the door that joined the bedroom part of their room, to the kitchen part.

"Who?" Scarlett asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"That person. Whenever Demons plays from your phone you take the call in the hall, or the next room over." She said as she poked her head out the bathroom door. "If it's your boyfriend, you don't have to run away every time he calls. Even if you guys do that baby talk crap."

Scarlett's eyebrows rose. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Okay, Father? Brother? Cousin?" She named off, pulling herself straight again so she could look in the mirror.

"How about 'confidential'?" Scarlett questioned as she made her way over to the doorway to the bathroom, leaning against the door frame.

"Fine. Confidential, but if you ever wanna tell me I'm all ears." She said, then paused as she looked at Scarlett in the mirror, narrowing her eyes at her. "Unless it rings again and I burn one off."

Scarlett laughed. "Sorry! It's not my fault."

"Mhm, could set it to vibrate you know." She suggested as she turned off the straightening iron.

"I could, but there's no fun in that." Scarlett smirked when Tori stuck her tongue out at her. "Anyway, since you've questioned me, it's my turn. Your phone hardly rings, no boyfriend either?"

"Nope, I'm single as they make 'em." She said as she combed her fingers through her hair. Scarlett watched her and something caught her attention. Under these lights, Tori's hair looked brown instead of black. Furrowing her eyebrows, she shook off that information.

"Parents?" Scarlett asked and Tori paused mid stroke.

"I don't talk to them anymore." She answered in the same tone she had used with Scarlett after she had 'rescued' her from the Bella Twins and Eva Marie.

"Do I dare ask why?" Scarlett questioned as Tori moved passed her, out of the bathroom and over to her suitcase.

"Nothing major. They didn't agree with me wanting to be in the professional wrestling business. They wanted me to go off to College or University, become a doctor or a lawyer, meet a man, have 3 kids and settle down like that. That whole picture that parents usually paint out for their children when they're born." She explained as she dug through the suitcase, either searching for something or not wanting to face Scarlett.

"Oh, that's rough." Scarlett answered as she made her way over to her bed, sitting on the edge. Tori shrugged.

"Once I was able to, I moved down to Tampa and followed my dreams, haven't talked to them since." She said as she pulled a sweater out of her bag and threw it on. It wasn't until she zippered it up that Scarlett realized it was a Rey Mysterio sweater. The one Tori wore was black with white designs of his tattoo's everywhere, and Scarlett caught a bit of yellow on the hood too.

"Nice sweater." Scarlett smiled, she also loved Rey Mysterio. Always had, and she felt that she always would. Just because she was in the industry now didn't mean she couldn't still be a fan.

"Thanks." Tori smiled back as she sat on her own bed so that she faced Scarlett. "So, what's the story of your parents?" She asked, then wished she could take the words back as Scarlett's smile instantly dropped from her face.

"My mother took care of me for a while when I was a baby but decided that she didn't want me so she shipped me off to my father. I don't really even remember what she looks like, sounds like, anything." Scarlett sighed as she looked down, hoping Tori wouldn't ask about her father. But of course, she did.

"I'm sorry, and your father?" She asked, already sorry she had brought up the topic.

"My father is dead." Scarlett mumbled to her lap, but she heard Tori's small gasp.

"Oh god, I'm sorry I asked." She said as she got up and sat beside Scarlett, an arm going around her in a sideways hug. Scarlett shrugged but didn't look up.

"I'm used to saying that now. It doesn't have a feeling attached to it anymore." Scarlett answered truthfully, she used to well up with tears the minute the words made their way passed her lips. Now however, she could say them with ease.

"Has it been long?" Tori asked, trying to see her face but Scarlett wouldn't let her.

"A couple of years." She answered as she crossed her arms over her stomach. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Uh, sure. Let's watch TV." Tori said as she stood up to grab the television remote. After turning it on and flicking through a few channels, they stopped on Criminal Minds. A show that they had learned they both enjoyed quite a bit.

* * *

Later that night Scarlett and Tori drove to the Dunkin' Donuts Center together and made their way inside. After they checked the posting for when they would be wrestling, they set off towards the locker room.

"Bit of a weird thing to name an arena, don't you think?" Tori asked, re-adjusting her bag on her shoulder. "Dunkin' Donuts Center."

"Maybe they just love donuts here." Scarlett sent a smirk over her shoulder, causing Tori to laugh. However, when she turned her head back around she bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Scarlett heard a man ask her. Looking up, she saw CM Punk standing above her with his hand out stretched. Taking it, she got to her feet again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered him. As she bent down to pick up her bag again, Punk beat her to it.

"It's the least I can do for running you over like that." He said as he effortlessly threw her bag on his shoulder.

"Well thank you Mr... Punk?" Scarlett raised an eyebrow chuckling. Both Tori and CM Punk laughed along with her.

"Brooks. Phil Brooks, but you can just call me Phil." He smiled at them as they all began walking again.

"So, you're in a match against the Shield tonight?" Tori asked him and he nodded, but didn't seem pleased about it.

"Doesn't that get tiring? You've faced them twice already." Scarlett butted in, seeing the look on his face.

"It's what the Authority wants I guess. What the Authority wants, the Authority gets." He stated and Scarlett nodded her agreement. There wasn't a truer statement to be made than that one.

"Yep, all about what's 'Best for Business'." Tori said, earning herself a glare from Scarlett.

"Never say those words again. I swear to god I will miss Summer Rae or Layla tonight and spear _you_ instead." Scarlett threatened her with a smile on her face. Although Tori saw the smile, she still laughed a little nervously.

"Okay then, I will never say anything to do with them again. I saw that spear on Smackdown's airing, it looked like it hurt." She cringed and Scarlett laughed.

"So did I actually," Phil spoke up so Scarlett turned her head to him. "I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that thing, and I've been the victim of many spears. So that's saying a lot."

Scarlett smiled. "Thank you, but I doubt my spears hurt more than anybody else's."

"I wouldn't know, but I don't want to find out." He smiled back as they reached the Diva's locker room. He handed Scarlett her bag back before giving her a quick hug, which she returned.

"Sorry again about running you over." He said as he pulled away. Scarlett smiled at him and waved her hand, dismissing his words.

"No big deal. I'm fine." She reassured him.

"Good, well it was nice to meet the both of you. Good luck on your match tonight." He said before he started walking away.

"Same to you!" Tori called before entering the locker room. "Oh my god, he is _so_ hot."

"You think _everyone_ is hot." Scarlett laughed as she found the locker with her name on it and opened it. Tori pouted as she found her own locker. "I do not."

"Oh really? Well, so far I've heard that Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and CM Punk are all 'hot'." Scarlett listed off as she took off her sweater, setting it on the hook inside her locker.

"That is 4 men, Scarlett. There are plenty more in this industry." Tori defended herself, also taking off her sweater.

"And how many more of them are hot?" Scarlett asked, turning her attention on Tori who didn't give an answer. "Exactly." Scarlett laughed.

"Okay, I can take you thinking that The Shield isn't the most gorgeous human beings to walk the face of the Earth, but him? With his dark hair, all his tattoos, and his eyes?" Tori gushed and Scarlett thought about it.

"Not to mention that lip ring..." Scarlett mentioned and Tori squealed.

"Finally! You admit that someone is hot!" She laughed and Scarlett laughed along with her.

"Okay, okay, I do. He is very attractive." Scarlett said as she leaned against the locker next to hers.

"And he hugged you. A week ago Dean Ambrose holds your face in his hands, that same night you get a letter from Roman Reigns, and today CM Punk runs you over then gives you a hug. Why are you the lucky one?" Tori questioned and Scarlett laughed.

"I'm sure your time is coming."

"It better be."

* * *

Raw went on quickly that night and before they knew it, Tori and Scarlett were making their way to the Gorilla Position. It wasn't their turn to wrestle, but they wanted to wish Naomi good luck against Emma and Rosa Mendez. They also wanted to watch the match between them on the monitors.

As they rounded the corner they saw Naomi and Cameron standing there already, their eyes glued to the monitors. Wondering what they were watching, Scarlett started to make her way over to them but before she could make it, music filled the arena.

_"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta;_

_Shield."_

** "**Phil's team lost." Tori frowned at Scarlett as she looked at the monitor. Sure enough, Punk was laying on the apron holding onto his midsection as Roman stood above him along with Seth and Dean. What Scarlett found weird however, was that she didn't see the New Age Outlaws anywhere. Usually they were around the ring somewhere, but she didn't see them.

"Where are Road Dogg and Billy Gunn?" Tori asked, voicing Scarlett's thoughts. Cameron looked like she was going to answer, but upon seeing who had asked the question, rolled her eyes and walked closer to the curtain.

"They ditched Punk." Naomi answered instead, stunning Scarlett.

"They left him there by himself? With the Shield?" Scarlett asked as she stood by Naomi, who nodded her head. "Oh my god, what assholes."

"Um, I don't think they're done with him." Tori muttered with wide eyes as she looked at the monitors.

Scarlett turned her attention back to the screens. Seth and Dean were making their way over to the barricade when suddenly Roman stopped as he was about to jump off the apron, yelling something to both men. Then they were all climbing back in the ring along with Punk. Once Roman was in the ring again, he did something that every wrestler that has stepped foot into the ring with the Shield has grown to fear.

Scarlett felt the chill run up her spine as he roared. Whenever he did that, nothing that came after was _ever_ good. Watching as Seth and Dean lifted CM Punk to his feet, they threw his arms over their shoulders and lifted his legs up onto Roman's shoulders. As they slammed him down, Scarlett turned away. She couldn't watch them do that. She knew from experience that that exact triple powerbomb left you in so much pain it was hard to move for a week.

Noticing her friend's back was turned to the monitors, Tori moved over to Scarlett. Doing so, also caught Naomi's attention.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked in a worried tone. Looking up at her and Naomi, Scarlett nodded. "Yeah I am. It just, it looks like that would really hurt you know? Hard to watch."

Tori nodded her agreement, as did Naomi.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Tori questioned, wanting to be sure. Scarlett sighed, she knew Tori was thinking about her being in the presence of those 3 men the week before and about her receiving the letter from Roman, the powerhouse of that very team. Scarlett nodded her head again. Glancing at the monitor, she saw Punk slowly inching his way off of the apron. As she opened her mouth to say something, Scarlett's mind took over and began to formulate a plan. Dean said that they'd be seeing her around, didn't he?

Slowly starting to smirk, Scarlett turned her attention back on Tori whose eyes widened once she saw the growing smirk.

"Oh god, I hate that thing. What are you thinking?" She asked.

"You'll see." Scarlett said as she grabbed onto Tori's wrist. Turning to Naomi, she wished her luck before she started running down the hall, pulling Tori right behind her.

* * *

"You're going to get us killed, I hope you know that." Tori said as she slipped on the hood of her new sweater. Scarlett smirked and did the same.

"He said they'd be watching me, maybe they'll see who I support." Scarlett answered as she pulled her hair out from under the hood so it laid on her chest. "Just remember to turn your back to the ring once we get out there, so that everybody can read the back of our sweaters."

"Yes, you've told me a dozen times already. Which is why I say we're going to be killed. You don't mess with the Shield!" Tori whined but Scarlett shrugged.

"Scarlett Payne messes with whoever she wants."

"Yeah, well, my name isn't Scarlett Payne."

"But you're my team-mate and friend, you have to help." She pouted at Tori who took one look at her and groaned.

"You better tell my parents how good of a wrestler I was at the funeral they'll have to plan after this." She sighed as she and Scarlett both watched Summer Rae and Layla make their way down to the ring along with Fandango.

"Get ready." Scarlett whispered just before their music was blaring through the arena.

_"Climb into the ring for a battle that you can't win,_

_swing as hard as you can swing; it will still mean nothing._

_Should've seen it coming it had to happen sometime,_

_but you went and brought a knife to an all out gun fight."_

Scarlett and Tori made their way out from behind the curtain as Justin Roberts began to speak.

"And their opponents, the team of Scarlett Payne and Tori Cross!" He announced over their music.

"Do it!" Scarlett shouted. She watched Tori nod and once they reached the ramp they turned their backs to the ring, showing the world whose sweater they were wearing.

"Hold on a second." They heard Michael Cole comment to the arena and fans at home. "Are they wearing CM Punk sweaters?"

"I believe they are." JBL answered and Scarlett smirked. That's exactly what they were wearing. Both girls wore identical black sweaters that had Punk's logo on the front, saying 'In Punk We Trust' and 'Best In The World CM Punk' on the backs.

Both girls threw their hoods off and ran down to the ring, sliding under the bottom rope to enter it. Scarlett then hopped up onto the turnbuckle and blew kisses to the crowd, pointing at a young boy who was wearing a CM Punk shirt. Hopping back down, she took off her sweater and handed it to a stage hand who took both hers and Tori's sweaters.

"I hope you're happy." Tori whispered as they went to their corner.

"Damn right I am." Scarlett smirked and Tori shook her head, climbing to the outside of the ropes since they agreed Scarlett would start the match.

Scarlett turned around and saw that Summer Rae was starting off the match too. At that, her smirk grew even wider. The ref asked both girls if they were ready and then signalled for the match to begin.

Scarlett began to cross over to Summer, however she quickly backed up into the corner and slapped Layla's shoulder, tagging her in instead. Layla furrowed her eyebrows, as did Scarlett, but made her way into the ring anyway.

Both girls met in the center of the ring before locking together. Layla then ducked down and shoulder tossed Scarlett across the ring. Wincing slightly, Scarlett got back up and turned to face Layla once more, just in time to move out of the way as Layla ran at her. Letting her rebound off the ropes, Scarlett hit her with a clothesline which knocked her to the apron.

Grabbing Layla by the ankle, Scarlett began to pull her over to over to her corner but Layla kicked Scarlett in the stomach so she'd let her go. Once she was free, Layla got to her feet again and attempted to roundhouse kick Scarlett in the head but Scarlett caught her foot instead. As Layla struggled to free her foot, Scarlett smirked and reached back tagging in Tori.

Climbing to the top turnbuckle, Tori jumped down stomping on Layla's leg in the process. When Tori heard Layla's scream, she knew she had injured her leg. Grabbing onto said leg, she wrapped it around the bottom rope and then applied pressure to it, earning screams from Layla and the ref to start counting. Tori let her go at count 4.

Pulling Layla to her feet again, Tori ran at the ropes intending on delivering a drop kick to Layla's injured knee. However, as she came off the ropes Layla hit her with a hard roundhouse kick, hitting her right in the temple and planting her to the apron. Layla quickly crawled over to Tori and covered her body with her own for a pin, but Tori kicked out at 2.

Slowly getting to her feet, Layla hopped on one foot to her corner to tag in Summer Rae, who immediately started kicking Tori in the ribs. Once the ref stopped her, she made her way back to Tori and pulled her up by the hair and whipped her into a corner. As she walked over to the corner she had just whipped Tori into, Summer smiled at the crowd and sent a smirk to Scarlett as she showed her flexibility, holding Tori to the turnbuckle with her foot. All the while Fandango was clapping and cheering for her.

On the count of 3, Summer let Tori go who fell down to the apron. Summer then pulled Tori up by her hair, and Scarlett winced as she watched her partner get thrown across the ring. Summer then went for a pin but Tori once again kicked out at 2.

Scarlett began stomping her foot on the apron, hoping the crowd would catch her drift. When they began to cheer for Tori to tag Scarlett, she stood on the bottom turnbuckle and reached for Tori.

"Come on Tor! Come on!" She shouted at her partner, which apparently angered Summer Rae.

Summer ran over to Scarlett and went to slap her, however Scarlett grabbed onto her hair and jumped down onto the floor catching Summer's throat on the top rope. Once Scarlett let go, Summer Rae flew back into the ring, slamming her back and head onto the apron. Tori quickly then rolled her up and the ref started to slap his hand against the ring.

"1, 2, 3!" The crowd chanted along, then suddenly 'This Means War' played through out the arena. Scarlett quickly slid under the bottom rope and grabbed onto Tori in a hug.

"We did it!" She exclaimed and Tori grinned as she held the side of her head that Layla had kicked.

"Not so loud, I have headache!" She shouted over the music and Scarlett chuckled.

"And your winners, the team of Scarlett Payne and Tori Cross!" Justin announced to the crowd before continuing. "Next week on Monday Night Raw, fighting for a chance to be WWE's Women's Tag Team Championships will be the teams of Scarlett and Tori vs. The Funkadactyl's!"

Tori gave Scarlett a look that said 'Oh great' but Scarlett shrugged. She was too happy they had gotten passed Round One. She would worry about Round Two next week.

Walking over to the stage hand to collect her sweater and Tori's, Scarlett's entire body went on edge the moment all the lights in the arena went out along with their music.

"What in the world?" She heard JBL ask. She was wondering that herself just as a static noise sounded from behind her. Turning around, the titantron was the only thing still working... kind of. Scrolling across the screen were the same letters over and over but they didn't make any sense. They weren't put into words, they were just scrolling across the screen this way and that

Scarlett made her way back over to Tori who was watching the screen with a terrified look in her eye. Scarlett couldn't really blame her when the letters all formed together to spell 3 very haunting words that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

_**"We Want You."**_

* * *

"Who the fuck does something like that?" Tori questioned when they made it back to the locker room. Scarlett shrugged as she zippered up her new CM Punk sweater. She was still just as freaked out as Tori was, but she didn't like to show when she got scared.

"I don't know, but I doubt it's anything bad." She said, trying to reassure both herself _and _Tori.

"Nothing bad?" Tori asked, turning her attention to Scarlett once more. "Nothing bad? How can it be nothing bad when the words 'We Want You' are written across the titantron?! When has that ever been a good thing?"

Scarlett sighed and shut her locker door. She didn't have an answer to that.

"Exactly." Tori said before zipping up her own sweater, and throwing the strap of her bag on her shoulder. They then began to make their way out of the arena, very aware of all the eyes on them.

So it was very understandable for Tori to shriek when someone grabbed onto both girl's shoulders from behind.

"Woah, sorry. Shouldn't have snuck up on you guys after what just happened." Scarlett heard Phil say as she spun around to face him. He hugged both girls and apologized for scaring them.

"What did you want?" Scarlett asked as she shifted form one foot to the other. She was dying to get out of the arena as quickly as possible. Whoever _wanted _them could still be there.

"Wanted to check if my personal cheerleaders were okay." He smiled and Scarlett didn't understand what he meant until he gestured to their sweaters.

"Oh, these." She said, tugging at the sleeves on her sweater. "We saw what The Shield did to you, and wanted to state our allegiance of sorts." Scarlett smiled, but Tori scoffed.

"More like ship us out to the wolves. We already have some weirdo's after us, and now we probably need to worry about the Shield too." Tori groaned.

"Well, how about I walk you guys to your car? Would that lessen any of the fear?" He asked them both. Scarlett was about to thank him for his offer, but decline, when Tori butt in first.

"Definitely would lessen mine." She said and Phil nodded.

"It's a deal then, lead the way."

Scarlett sighed and began walking again. On their way to the parking garage, they mostly talked about how Phil had been entered into the 30 Man Royal Rumble match that night. Turns out, the girls were more excited about it than he was.

When they finally made it to the garage, they began to make their way to her Range Rover when someone called Scarlett's name from behind. Turning around, Scarlett looked down the hall they had just emerged from but saw no one. However, seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned her head and connected the voice to Dean Ambrose.

He was leaned up against the wall with a bag at his feet, dressed in jeans and what looked like a 'Shield' sweater underneath a leather jacket. As he took a puff of the cigarette he was smoking, he beckoned her over to him with his fingers.

Rolling her eyes, Scarlett turned her back on him and kept walking.

"Are you crazy? After what we did tonight you _better_ go and talk to him." Tori ground out, then looked at Phil. "No offence. I do like you, but I don't want to die at the hands of The Shield."

Phil chuckled. "You and me both."

Scarlett shook her head. "I'm not going over there. What they did was horrible and I don't even want to be in the same area as him right now."

"I don't blame you." Phil agreed but Tori shook her head.

"We're going to die. We are so going to die." She sighed as she threw her bag into Scarlett's back seat and Scarlett did the same. Phil opened the passenger's side door for Tori who got in quickly while Scarlett made her way around the front to get in the driver's side. As she opened her door, she glanced over where Dean was and a chill ran up her spine when she saw that he was no longer there.

* * *

Creeped myself out writing this chapter xD Tell me what you think! :)


	7. Darling

Hello WWE Universe :) How are you all today? Good? That's good :) Well, I would like to thank **Tori Moxley, DivineOrder, ILoveAnime89, emmasmummy, wwemicky, ShikyoKiri, and flowersNfreaks **for commenting on my last chapter. Means the world when you all review, good feedback is always welcome :) But, on with the show :)

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, haven't own anything for the past few chapters, why would I suddenly own something?

* * *

Scarlett sighed as she slid her eggs around her plate using her fork. She had too much on her mind to eat a lot right now.

Neither girl was needed on Tuesday's taping of Smackdown so they decided to fly out to Dayton Ohio earlier than they originally planed for some days off before they were needed on Raw again. The next 3 nights weren't the easiest sleeps the girls ever had, both waking up in the middle of the night with the words 'We Want You' dancing in front of their eyes.

Nobody knew who had set that up, not even Stephanie or Hunter. Or if they did they were good at hiding it. Tori had made up a theory about maybe it being the Wyatt Family, since they were creepy enough to try to pull something like that. Scarlett had agreed that while they were creepy, she couldn't think of why on earth they would want them. Neither girl had even muttered a word to any of them, not that they'd want to be in their presence anyway.

She was also thinking about Phil. They'd been texting each other quite a bit over the past few days and they got along really well. Scarlett felt like she could really trust him, so she told him a lot about herself and he did the same for her. She didn't trust him enough to tell him her secret however. Nobody would know _that_ bit of information until she was 1000% positive they wouldn't go blabbing it to the world.

Scarlett took a small bite of her eggs as she thought about one conversation she had had with Phil. He had texted her to say goodnight after he was done taping Smackdown, but Scarlett had wanted to know what he had been doing, and who he had faced. When he wouldn't tell her, she got worried and asked him if the Shield had hurt him again. He answered saying that while he was in pain the Shield didn't cause it, and that if she wanted to know what happened she'd have to watch the airing on Friday. Which she planned on doing later that night.

From her conversation with Phil, her mind then took a detour and landed on a thought she could hardly stop thinking about. It wasn't even a thought, it was 2 men.

Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns to be more precise. She couldn't figure them out. What did they want from her? If they knew her secret she was sure they'd have told her by now. Unless they wanted to use it to blackmail her somehow.

Shaking her head, Scarlett got up and put her plate in the sink. She'd had enough food to last her until lunch.

Just as she was about to go to the bathroom for a shower, Tori came bursting in the room.

"Scarlett!" She squealed, running over to her once she had spotted her. "I need your help!"

"With what?" She asked as she watched her friend nearly bouncing on her spot in glee.

"I have a date tonight! You have to help me get ready." She exclaimed as she ran into their bedroom. Scarlett's eyebrows rose as she followed her. "With who?"

"Dolph Ziggler! He was in the gym too, and we started running together and talking and as we were leaving he asked if he could take me out tonight." She said excitedly as she rummaged through her suitcase. Scarlett however, wrinkled her nose.

"And you said yes?" She asked. She had never liked Ziggler, especially in _that_ way, but to each their own.

"Of course! It's Zigglypuff!" She explained, starting to seem frantic as she began throwing things out of her suitcase.

Scarlett furrowed her eyebrows. "Isn't that a Pokemon?"

"No, that's Wigglytuff. I have no dresses!" Tori pouted, looking up at Scarlett who chuckled.

"Let's go shopping then. Can make a girls day out of it." She smiled and Tori squealed once again.

"Yes! I'm gonna go shower then we'll go!" She said as she got up and ran in the bathroom. Scarlett chuckled.

"Guess I'll wait for mine." She said before flopping on her bed.

* * *

Scarlett sighed as she checked the time on her phone. It was now 8:25 pm. Tori had been picked up by Ziggler an hour and 25 minutes ago for their date and Scarlett felt every long minute of it. She had texted Naomi to see if she wanted to hang out, but she said that she was with her newly titled husband, Jimmy Uso. So when that offer went down hill she decided to call Phil, who didn't answer.

So, she decided she was going to go to the gym. Changing into a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a purple crop top, she made her way to the hotel gym.

Looking around the room, Scarlett made her way over to an elliptical machine and got on it. Putting her headphones in her ears, she held onto the bars and began moving her arms and legs.

A couple of songs went by before someone tapped her on the shoulder, nearly making Scarlett jump off the machine.

Hauling out her headphone, she turned to see who it was. She then rolled her eyes when her eyes connected to the grey ones of Roman Reigns.

"Not a very smart idea to have headphones in while you're being hunted." He offered and Scarlett narrowed her eyes at him.

"Like you care." She huffed. He was about to respond, but she stuck her headphone in her ear and turned away from him. Shaking his head, he made his way over to the weights across from her.

Scarlett counted to ten in her head. How dare he insinuate that he cared about her. All the Shield cared about was themselves. However, she wouldn't deny the chills that ran over her entire body as she watched him lifting weights. It's not like she could avoid him, he was in the center of her vision if she looked ahead. She was just hoping they were chills of disgust.

As she watched his arms flex as he lifted the weight bar up and down, a little voice in her head told her it wasn't disgust. Even though she didn't want to admit it, her inner woman could hardly deny the fact that he was a _very _attractive man.

The piercing gaze of his eyes, his lips when they curved into a smile. The well-defined muscles in his arms, and his tattoo sleeve had Scarlett physically biting her lip as her eyes travelled over it. Dragging her eyes over his body, she discovered she could see his face.

Scarlett's eyes narrowed suddenly once she saw the smirk he wore. That little ass.

Quickly getting off the elliptical, she pulled out her headphones as she stalked her way over to him.

"You are completely despicable." She ground out once she was standing by him. He placed the weight bar back in its hold before he sat up to look at her. "Excuse me?" He asked and Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"You heard me, and you're pretty damn full of yourself too." She spat at him before turning on her heel and walking out of the gym. It wasn't long before there were footsteps thundering behind her.

"You're the one who was watching. You didn't have to be." He accused her once he had caught up. Scarlett scoffed.

"As if I'm not going to watch." She quickly responded before letting the words process in her mind. Eyes widening, she felt her neck and cheeks flame as she turned her head to look at him finding him smirking once more, causing Scarlett to redden further.

"Stop with that damn thing!" She muttered as she quickly hopped in to the open doors of the elevator. Slapping her hand over the button to make the doors shut quicker, she groaned when Roman made it in just in time.

"Why do you keep trying to avoid me?" He questioned and Scarlett felt herself unhinge.

"Because, I hate you." She seethed as she looked him in the eye. He then narrowed his own eyes at her.

"You don't even know who I am." He said, his voice eerily calm.

"I know who you are, just like I know who Dean Ambrose is, and who Seth Rollins is. I hate every member of the Shield." She ground out.

"And why is that, exactly?"

"Because you all think you're so great. Seth with his high-flying abilities, Dean with the way he can run his words on the mic, and you." She laughed without humor. "You think you're the best of them all. What with your spears and family history. The way you can dominate in the ring and put fear into anyone who dares step in the ring with you." She finished.

"Let me guess, all this because we hurt your little boyfriend?" He growled out. Scarlett furrowed her eyebrows before it hit her. He thought she was talking about Phil. He thought she had all this anger because of what they did to Punk... Well, if the shoe fits.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's my friend and what you made them do to him was wrong! He was defenseless!" She exclaimed just as the doors opened. Huffing, Scarlett got out and began to walk to her room when she heard footsteps behind her again.

"Stop following me!" She groaned as he caught up to her again

"I'm not done with this conversation." He said as they turned a corner.

"Well I.." Scarlett began, but the sight of Tori standing outside their door with Seth Rollins, not Dolph Ziggler, threw her off guard. "..am."

Tori was standing with her back against the wall, while Seth had his arm bent against the same wall next to Tori's head so that his body was leaning towards hers. Tori's body being trapped between the wall and Seth, not that it seemed like she minded.

Once she and Roman reached them, Scarlett cleared her throat and the pair sprang apart. Tori's eyebrows raising in shock at seeing Scarlett with Roman.

"We need to talk." The girls said at the same time, causing both Roman and Seth to look between them both.

Scarlett quickly let herself in her room not saying a word to Roman, however she heard Tori thank Seth before she came in the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Okay, explain to me how you leave here with Ziggler and come back with Rollins." Scarlett sighed as she leaned against the back of their couch.

"Dolph was a complete jerk. He kept trying to feel me up all night. I don't know how many times I slapped his hand off my thigh." She cringed before continuing. "When Seth found us, Dolph was trying to get me to kiss him which I didn't want to do. So Seth came over, told him to screw off, and then walked me back here. I got his number too." She smiled and Scarlett sighed again as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Now it's your turn, missy. How did you end up with Roman Reigns?" Tori asked, removing her heels. Scarlett went on to explain her evening as both girls changed into their pajamas.

"I can't believe you screamed at him." Tori said as she threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave and set the timer.

Scarlett shrugged as she looked through the guide for Smackdown, she had missed some of it but not all. Once she found it, Bray Wyatt lit up the screen.

"Daniel Bryan was given every chance to walk with the Reapers, but now, he will burn with the Saints." He said before dropping to his knees, throwing the microphone, and mouthing the words; 'Follow The Buzzards'.

"Dear God, I hope it's not him who wants us." Tori said as she flopped on the cushion next to Scarlett, holding the popcorn bowl on her lap. Scarlett reached over to take some, nodding her agreement. Lifting the popcorn to her mouth, she quickly stopped chewing when Phil showed up on the screen along with Renee Young.

"Well now it's clear that Daniel Bryan's going to have his own problems with the Wyatt family now but earlier tonight you told me that you plan on calling out all 3 members of the Shield..." Her next words were cut off by the sound of Tori choking on her popcorn.

"He what?!" She shrieked.

"Oh god." Scarlett groaned as she kept watching.

"It's both," He said, dropping his arm from his head. "I'm calling out all 5 superstars. Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Billy Gunn, and the Road Dogg."

"Oh hell." Tori said and Scarlett nodded.

"I mean Punk, isn't that career suicide?" Renee asked him, but he only laughed at her question.

"No it's just a gift. I'm giving the Authority an opportunity to do what they want and try to shut me up. I'm just giving them what they want." He paused as he took a breath. He then looked back at Renee. "Someday, I'm gonna get what I want." He finished before walking off camera.

"No wonder he said he was in pain." Scarlett sighed as she heard AJ Lee's music begin to play.

Scarlett and Tori watched as AJ and Tamina won against Eva Marie and Natalya, and The Bella's won against Aksana and Alicia Fox, signalling that they would be competing head to head next Friday night. They continued watching the show, both girls getting cold chills when a tribute to Mae Young was shown, laughing when a replay was shown of Big Show throwing Brock Lesnar across the ring on Old School Raw, and cheering when the Ultimate Warrior was inducted into the 2014 Hall of Fame class.

However as Scarlett filled the popcorn bowl once more, she heard Tori groan from her spot on the couch.

"What?" She asked once she had taken her seat again.

"That!" Tori said gesturing to the TV. "Batista's coming back on Monday."

"Don't like him?" Scarlett asked, tossing popcorn in her mouth. Tori shook her head.

"No thank you." She said as she turned to the screen once more, finding Renee on it again. "Who now?" Tori sighed and Scarlett chuckled. "Have to wait to see." She answered just as Renee began to speak.

"Please welcome my guests; Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns, the Shield." She said as the camera zoomed in on each man as they walked on camera.

"Ooooh!" Tori smiled and sat up straight, Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"Now since it's every man for himself, and as Vickie Guerrero already said 'brother vs. brother' with the 3 of you being entered into the Royal Rumble match I just want to know if you guys have devised any kind of a plan to remain a cohesive unit." She said as she raised her microphone to Dean, who was busy inspecting his nails.

"The Shield is a finely crafted machine that does not break down." He said, finally looking at Renee. "The real question, is how are the 27 other superstars in the Royal Rumble going to compete against the most dominant force in WWE? Trust me darling, we're all on the same page." He reassured her. Renee began to speak again, but Scarlett had tuned her out, instead taking to glaring at her instead.

"He just called her darling..." Tori repeated and Scarlett rolled her eyes. "So? What does that matter?"

"Well, by the way you're glaring holes into the side of her head, something matters." Tori observed with a knowing smirk.

Scarlett looked over at her and upon seeing the smirk she picked up a handful of popcorn and threw it at her. "Shut up."

Tori just laughed when Scarlett's head nearly turned on a swivel the second Dean started talking again.

"Do I not look like a trustworthy person to you?" He asked Renee, with his hands over top of his heart. Scarlett smiled a little bit, he looked kinda cut- stop that thought _right now_.

"These are my best friends, I could never bring myself to do something like that. Absolutely not, never. I cou-" He went on but Seth cut him off. Turning around, Renee lifted the microphone to his mouth.

"Dean that's very kind of you but let's be real here, you couldn't throw me over the top rope if your life depended on it." He stated with a chuckle in his voice and Scarlett could see Dean slowly starting to drop his nice act. "But I would toss you over in a second, if it meant that I got a shot at the main event at Wrestlemania." He chuckled again. When Dean started to speak, Renee quickly shifted the mic.

"Okay, first of all, I was kidding. Of course I would throw you over the top rope, and second of all, you would go sailing, kid. Sailing over the top rope." He argued and Seth started to argue back before Roman cut in, stepping between the two men.

"We're talking about headlining Wrestlemania here, boys. I'd throw you both over the top rope in an instant. _Reguardless, _one of us is going to win the Royal Rumble and we'll still be united, and we'll still be the Shield." He finished before putting his fist in, to be followed by Seth and Dean's. Scarlett groaned.

"There are so many ego's in that team it's horrible." Scarlett said, shaking her head. Tori nodded.

"There are, but Seth's cute, isn't he?" She asked, giggling. Scarlett looked over at her and chuckled at the dazed look in her eye. "Sure, of course."

They continued to watch as The Real American's fought with The Uso's, the Uso's ultimately winning. When it came time for Punk to call out the Shield and the New Age Outlaws, both girls were in a panic. They watched as all 5 men surrounded the ring and Punk only had a microphone to defend himself.

Scarlett heard Tori let out a breath when Kane came down the ramp but Scarlett kept hold of hers. Even when Kane called off the men, she held her breath still. Kane said that he was sent to protect CM Punk, but Punk didn't want his help.

"Get him boys." Kane said and Tori whined, covering her eyes but Scarlett couldn't look away. She had to see what happened.

She only closed her eyes after Kane had delivered a chokeslam to CM Punk.

Once both girls were in bed and had said goodnight to each other, Scarlett grabbed her phone and scrolled through her contacts to Phil's name, needing to send him a message.

_"I'm _so _sorry for what Kane did to you on Tuesday... :( "_

She sighed as she plugged her phone into her charger, she felt like she had to apologize. Closing her eyes, all she could see was Kane chokeslamming Phil to the apron below, over and over again.

* * *

So, that was fun :) Tell me what you thought in a review! :)


	8. Just a Taste

Hey there :) I'm back with a new chapter! I wanna thank **Tori Moxley, UntilNeverDawns, emmasmummy, wwemicky, Lift the Wings, flowersNfreaks, Devata, and ShikyoKiri **for commenting on the last chapter, I love you all! And I don't say those words lightly :) I also love anyone who added this or me to their alert lists. Those email's make my day :)

Disclaimer: I could claim to be Stephanie McMahon and have everything she does, however after her's and Triple H's attack on Daniel Bryan on this past RAW, I don't want to be her. I'm not her and own nothing to do with WWE or anything else recognizable.

* * *

Scarlett rolled over onto her stomach on her bed Monday afternoon. She was still dressed in her fuzzy purple pajama bottoms and bubblegum pink tank top. The main reason for that being that it was Tori's turn to shower first, and she wanted to be as comfortable as possible. That included staying in her fuzzy pajamas.

As she layed her head on her duvet she heard he ding of her phone, signalling a new text message. Sitting up, she reached over and grabbed it before sliding her thumb across the screen, unlocking it. She smiled when she saw it was a message saying afternoon from Phil.

Searching for his number in her contacts, she hit 'Call', then brought the phone up to her ear as she leaned back against her pillow.

"Hey" She heard his voice pick up from the other side of the line.

"Hey yourself." She smiled, playing with the ends of her hair.

"So, we're doing the calling each other thing too, are we?" He asked her.

"We are. You know you love hearing my voice." She said seriously before chuckling. Phil chuckled also.

"You can believe that if it contents your heart." He responded.

"Hurtful." Scarlett pouted and Phil laughed once more. "I was teasing you, Ms. Payne."

"Teasing isn't a game you want to play with me." Scarlett smirked.

"Oh really? And why is that?" He retaliated.

"Because, I _always _win." She answered, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger before letting it drop onto her chest again.

"Clearly I haven't been teasing you enough then." He said.  
"Clearly not."

"What are you up to? Besides harassing me, of course." He teased her.

"Playing with my hair, waiting for Tori to get out of the shower so I can take my turn." She answered.

"Thanks for the mental images of you girls in the shower." He laughed. "Appreciate it."

"Oh you know you love it." She smirked again.

"Never said I didn't." He responded right away and Scarlett could hear the smirk in his voice. Shaking her head, she sighed. "How's your back?"

"It's fine. Just like every other time you've asked me Scarlett." He answered, his turn to sigh.

"I just wanna be sure you're okay." She said, pulling her knees to her chest.

"I know you do." He said, his voice soft. Scarlett nodded then jumped a little when a loud ding sounded from Tori's cell phone.

"What was that?" Phil asked her as Scarlett got up to go check if it was important.

"Just Tori's phone." Scarlett answered, picking up the phone. Clicking the lock button caused the screen to light up and Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Seth texted her."

"Seth who?" He asked and Scarlett put the phone back down before flopping on her bed again.

"Seth Rollins." She answered.

"Why does she have his number?" He questioned, a confused tone to his voice and Scarlett sighed.

"She had a date with Dolph Ziggler on Friday and apparently he was a dick. Or he was thinking with his."

"Do I want to know?" He sighed.

"Well apparently he was trying to feel her up all night and Seth found them and told him to screw off, then walked her up to our room and bam. Phone numbers are exchanged." She explained and Phil sighed again.

"While I don't approve of either of you with a Shield member, it is a step up from Ziggler." He said and Scarlett laughed. "I actually agree."

"Any Shield members bothering you?" He asked her. Scarlett momentarily dove into the memory of having Dean in her face and her watching Roman work out at the gym. She shook her head quickly, shaking the thoughts away. Phil wouldn't wanna hear about those.

"I screamed at Roman the other day that I hated him and everything about the Shield." She answered instead, and there was a pause before Phil laughed so loud Scarlett had to move the phone away from her ear.

"That's the best thing I've heard in a while. Just the thought of little you screaming at the Samoan." He laughed and Scarlett frowned.

"I'm not little." She defended.

"Compared to a guy whose like 6'3", 6'4", you're tiny." He said sucking in a deep breath. Scarlett thought about the height differences between herself and Roman, she only came up to his shoulder at best. She chuckled as she thought of the scene they probably had caused.

"Okay, I suppose it would've been a little funny." She laughed.

"Exactly. Thank you for making my day." He said and Scarlett smiled.

"You're welcome, but since I've made your day you have to do something for me." She bargained.

"And what's that?" He questioned.

"Don't go too crazy tonight. I don't want you to get hurt again." She said softly.

He sighed. "I can't make any promises, Scarlett. You know that."

"I know," She said, nibbling on her bottom lip. "Just, try not to put yourself in the way of danger."

"I'll try, that's all I can say." He answered and Scarlett nodded.

"That's all I ask." She smiled slightly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tori emerge from the bathroom. "Well Tori's done, so guess it's my turn to shower."

"Okay then, go have fun being all wet and naked." He said and Scarlett laughed.

"You have fun with that image mister. Will I see you later?" She asked and Tori looked at her with an eyebrow arched.

"You will, now get." He laughed.

"Okay, okay. Bye." She laughed as she hung up. Placing her phone back on her bedside table, she looked at Tori who was still looking at the with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" She asked.

"That sounded like a call to a boyfriend." Tori answered, pulling on a pair of faded black jeans. "Sure you're not hiding one from me?"

"Yes I'm sure. That was just Phil." She defended and Tori smirked.

"Oooh. Well, I think you'd be cute together." She said, pulling a white tank top over her head then grabbed a 'Captain America' shield crop top and put that on as well.

"Um, we're friends. Remember that." Scarlett laughed as she grabbed a bra and a pair of panties from her suitcase and placed them in the bathroom, not caring in the slightest if they matched. She heard Tori laugh as she placed a towel on the hook by the shower.

"I remember. But I also think you'd look cute with two other people." Tori shouted to her. Curiosity itching in her mind, Scarlett leaned against the door frame.

"Who would they be?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Dean or Roman." Tori answered and Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Of course, you can forget that idea while I go shower. Your own hound dog texted you."

"Really?" Scarlett watched Tori's face light up before she turned into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"Is it just me or is it freezing in here?" Tori heard Scarlett ask. Looking over at Scarlett, she laughed.

"If Diva's were allowed to wear more clothing we'd probably be fine." Tori laughed and Scarlett nodded her agreement as she looked down at what she was wearing for wrestling gear. She still wore her bikini style top but instead of her regular pants, tonight she wore a pair of black shorts that were held together at the sides by purple ribbons. A pair of fish net stockings covered her legs.

"Sadly, we need to be half naked." Scarlett laughed as she grabbed her belt and looped it through the loops of her shorts then attached her diamond studded 'PAYNE' belt buckle to it.

"If we ever have a no DQ match, which I doubt we will, you should use that belt buckle as brass knucks." Tori said, nodding at it. "Would leave some pain in its wake alright."

Scarlett shook her head as the door to the Diva's locker room opened. Glancing over, she watched as Naomi and Cameron came in with their bags, followed by the Bella's.

Scarlett rolled her eyes as she turned back to her locker. She caught a glance of Tori's face as she made her way to a stall to get changed. She looked annoyed as Scarlett felt. All just from Bella Twin presence.

"We're going ring side tonight." Scarlett heard one of the twins say to her, however she didn't care enough to turn around to see which one it was.

"So you better watch out." The other one said as Tori made her way out of the stall again.

"If either one of you interfere in our match you two better be the ones watching your backs." Tori ground out as she made her way over to her locker again. Scarlett smirked when she heard one of the girl's huff.

Scarlett sat down on the bench and slipped on her wrestling boot carefully, making sure not to rip her stocking. Her head perking up suddenly when there was a knock on the door.

"Got it." Tori announced already walking to it. Once it was opened, a voice asked if everyone was decent. Scarlett smiled at the door, she knew that voice.

"Yeah, we're decent." Tori laughed as she opened the door wider, letting CM Punk in the room.

"There's my favorite girl." He smiled at Scarlett as he went and picked her up off the bench in a hug. Scarlett laughed and held on tighter as he swung her around.

As he set her back down on her feet, Scarlett's smiled disappeared once a Bella twin spoke. "Excuse me. This is the Diva's locker room, WWE Superstars aren't allowed inside."

"Calm down, Nicole. I'll be gone in a few minutes." He said, shifting his view so he looked at the twin that spoke.

"I'm Brie, " She sneered at him. "And if you're only here to see a freak you can leave."

"Guys, enough already." Naomi groaned. She'd had enough of hearing about how much they hated both Scarlett and Tori. "Can we just go to catering like we said we would?" She continued before walking out of the room, followed by the other 3 girls who were rolling their eyes.

"Well, they're pleasant." Phil commented once the door to the locker room shut again.

"Tell me about it." Scarlett rolled her eyes as she opened her locker and grabbed her CM Punk sweater before throwing it on, then shut her door again.

"Well now you look better than you already did." Phil said, pulling Scarlett down on his lap once she zipped up her sweater. Scarlett let out a squeak as he pulled her down.

"You two aren't giving a good impression that you're just friends." Tori laughed as she laced up her sneakers. Phil shrugged his shoulders.

"We know what we are, that's all that counts." He pointed out and Scarlett nodded her agreement.

"Okay then." Tori said just as there was another knock at the door. Scarlett's eyebrows furrowed when she saw Tori's face light up like a Christmas tree, then practically run over to open the door. She had to hold in her groan as Seth Rollins walked in followed by Dean Ambrose.

Once Scarlett made eye contact with Tori she sent a glare at her. Tori made motions that she didn't know Dean was coming. Scarlett sighed.

"Evening boys." Phil acknowledged them, his arm tightening around Scarlett's waist as she felt him tense up beside her. Glancing at Seth and Dean, she noticed Dean's intense stare shift from Phil's arm around her to herself entirely.

"Getting cozy, aren't we Punk?" Dean spoke, his gaze shifting once more from Scarlett to Phil who shrugged his shoulders again.

"What's it matter to you? She's a pretty girl." Phil complimented her causing Scarlett's cheeks to turn a light shade of pink. Dean said nothing, but looked as though if Scarlett wasn't on his lap, Dean would've plowed Phil through the lockers, which made Scarlett furrow her eyebrows.

A few moments passed and nobody said anything. Scarlett wasn't sure if it was because of the rivalry going on between the Shield and CM Punk, or if it was the looks Dean kept sending Phil each time he adjusted Scarlett on his lap. What she did know, was that the tension couldn't be cut with a butcher's knife. You'd need a Samurai sword for this stuff.

Scarlett sighed to herself as she laid her head on Phil's shoulder. That seemed to be Dean's undoing.

"Can I talk to you?" He snapped and walked towards them, wrapping his fingers around Scarlett's own before yanking her off Phil's lap and out of the room; not giving her any time to answer. Scarlett tried hard to ignore the way her heart leapt up to her throat when Dean slid his fingers through her own and the instant spark it gave her.

As he dragged her behind him she kept quiet to both their surprises. Dean had expected her to be fighting him the entire way. Scarlett couldn't name any reason she wasn't fighting him, she just wasn't.

Once they reached a secluded part of the arena, Dean stopped and looked up and down the hallway to make sure they were alone. Once he was sure there were, indeed, alone, he shoved Scarlett against the concrete wall as he stepped directly in front of her, trapping her against it. Scarlett's back screamed in pain from hitting the wall but she didn't let it show on her face.

"Fuck this thing is hideous on you." He all but growled as he quickly lowered the zipper on her Punk sweater, flinging it wide open once it was undone. Scarlett told herself the reason her body shivered was because of the air that was suddenly hitting her bare flesh.

"Thanks, drag me all the way here to tell me that?" She asked, fixing a glare on her face as she looked up at him. She swallowed hard when she saw the glint of mischief in his blue eyes followed by the small smirk gracing his lips.

"I didn't, but I have to say I _do_ enjoy your choice in clothing for tonight." He said, letting his eyes roam over her body. Scarlett felt her cheeks burn red under his gaze. "Know what'd make it even better?" He whispered, leaning down towards her neck.

"Hm?" She hummed as she locked her jaw and her eyes fluttered closed. She could feel her walls crumbling down as easily as she felt his warm breath against her neck and ear.

"A Shield sweater instead of Punks." He mumbled, his lips brushing along the shell her ear. Scarlett's eyes suddenly flew open and her guard flew back in its place.

"You wish." She ground out as she tried to shove him away, her efforts failing when he didn't budge. He merely chuckled in her ear sending a chill up her spine.

"Oh how I do." He said as he pulled his head from her neck and leaned his face close to hers, letting the tips of their noses brush together.

Scarlett swallowed hard again as her breath caught in her throat when his blue eyes met her own blueish-grey ones. "I don't think your 'darling' Renee would approve of that, Ambrose." She muttered, proud that her voice didn't shake. Dean's smirk however, grew at her words.

"Somebody watched Smackdown on Friday did they?" He smirked and she nodded. "Jealous are we?" He asked and Scarlett scoffed.

"Again, you wish." She answered.

"Mmm," He began before lifting his hand to take her chin between his thumb and index finger, much like the last time he was this close to her. "I may have called her darling, but _you're_ my Princess." He finished as he looked her in the eye. Scarlett watched him lean forward and felt him brush his lips across hers gently, just barely giving her a taste of him.

Her body's reaction was to let him in, to kiss him back. Her mind's reaction was to panic. She went with her mind and did the first thing she thought of. She slapped him across the face.

Watching him stumble backwards, it only took a second for her to realize what she had done. She had slapped Dean Ambrose across the face, the most unpredictable, some would even say psychotic, member of the Shield.

Fighting her instinct to apologize profusely, she took off running down the way they came while he was still in shock. It was a good 30 seconds before she heard his thundering footsteps behind her, chasing her.

Thankfully, because of her head start she beat him back to the Diva's locker room. Throwing the door open, she ran inside finding only Tori and Seth whose heads looked up the minute she had flung it open.

"Where's Dean?" "Are you okay?" Seth and Tori asked at the same time. Scarlett bent over to catch her breath but got smacked on the butt by the door when Dean flung it open behind her. Looking at him she inwardly grimaced when she saw the red hand print on his cheek. The warmth that was in his eyes a second ago was now replaced by a coldness that made Scarlett feel worse for slapping him.

"What happened?" Seth asked as he got to his feet.

"Nothing. Let's go, our match is first and we have to find Roman." Dean said, then made his way out the room without a glance in Scarlett's direction. Seth said goodbye to Tori and nodded to Scarlett before following Dean.

"Okay, what happened?" Tori asked, copying Seth's earlier words.

Scarlett shook her head. "I'll tell you later."

"You better.. and wasn't your sweater zipped when you left?"

* * *

Scarlett was still on edge when it was time for her match with the Funkadactyl's. She tried to clear her mind as she watched Phil's match on the monitor, but her mind kept going back to that hallway.

"He won!" Tori cheered making Scarlett jump. She smiled as she looked at the monitor again, however it faded as Glenn Jacobs passed them to move out from behind the curtain. He announced to Phil that while normally the numbers for the Royal Rumble match were drawn at random, Punk's was not. He was going to be the first entry into the match this coming Sunday. Raw then cut to commercial as it showed Phil accepting this news.

Glenn then came back through the curtain and passed the mic to a stage hand. When his eyes connected to Scarlett's he paused.

"Good luck on your match tonight ladies." He said as he nodded to Scarlett and Tori, then again to Naomi and Cameron who had just shown up. Then he left.

"That was... weird." Tori mumbled. Scarlett nodded her agreement but didn't say anything.

A few seconds later, Phil came from behind the curtain, the New Age Outlaws behind him. Phil stopped at Scarlett and Tori though.

"I told you to avoid danger, not dance in the flames." Scarlett scolded him, referring to his earlier attack on Kane once he had been ordered to apologize to Punk for chokeslamming him.

"I made no promises." He shrugged as he tried to pull her close to him. She wrinkled her nose at him and he laughed.

"Fine, I'll go shower and come back here after to watch your match. Good luck and see you after." He smiled as he kissed the top of her head before leaving for his locker room.

"Everyone just saw that." Tori whispered as Naomi and Cameron made their entrance with Nikki and Brie.

"So?" Scarlett shrugged.

"Nevermind." Tori laughed and Scarlett furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't have time to think about what she meant before their music was playing throughout the arena.

"And their opponents, from Daytona Florida and Tampa Florida, the team of Scarlett Payne and Tori Cross!" Justin Roberts announced over the music. Scarlett plastered a smile on her face as they made their way out from behind the curtain and onto the ramp.

Once they made it down to the ring and each team was in their corner, the match began with Tori and Cameron starting off.

They locked up together before Cameron got around Tori and placed her in a head lock. Tori then countered by running Cameron back into their corner, slamming her back into the turnbuckles.

Spinning around, Tori climbed up to the second turnbuckle before settling herself on Cameron's shoulders. She pointed to the crowd before leaning back in a handstand as she locked her ankles behind Cameron's head and tossed her out of the corner using her legs. Cameron slammed onto her back in the middle of the ring as Tori flipped to her feet once more. She then slapped Scarlett's hand, tagging her in.

Scarlett slipped in the ring and went over to Cameron who was trying to crawl to Naomi. Grabbing her by the hair, Scarlett lifted her to her feet and flung her to the ropes, hitting her with a clothes line as she rebounded off of them. Scarlett did this a few more times before dropping to a pin, only getting a 2.

Leaving Cameron on the ground, Scarlett ran at the ropes and hit them but as she hit them she felt hands wrap around her ankle. So as she rebounded off them she tripped, smashing her face into the apron. As she rolled onto her back and held her hand over her face, she heard Tori screaming close to her and the ref telling her to get back in her corner.

Just as she turned over to crawl to her corner, she felt someone lift her up by her arm. They flung her at the ropes again and as she hit them she barely registered it was Naomi in the ring before she was sent flying into a 'Rear View', planting her to the apron.

Blinking slowly, she barely realized she was pinned before Tori had flung herself on top of Naomi, breaking the pin before it hit 3. Scarlett rolled out of the way as Cameron attempted to attack Tori, but Tori flung her out of the ring, doing the same when Naomi went after her also. Tori then helped Scarlett to her feet as the ref started his count to 10. He got to 6 before Naomi rolled back in under the bottom rope and Tori made it obvious to the ref that she was tagging herself in.

Tori picked Naomi up by her arm since she still hadn't made it to her feet and attempted to throw her to the corner, but Naomi countered and irish whipped Tori to the corner instead. However, instead of smacking into the turnbuckles, Tori climbed them and flipped over Naomi's head landing on her feet behind her. She then ducked down and swung her leg forwards, sweeping Naomi's feet out from under her so her face met the bottom turnbuckle.

Tori then went to the opposite corner and ran at her before launching herself feet first at Naomi's back, driving her throat into the turnbuckle. Naomi then began choking and moved away from the corner. As she got to her feet, Tori hit her with a roundhouse kick and pinned her. She got to 2 and a half before Cameron interfered, stomping on Tori's back.

What she didn't expect however, was for Scarlett to run from her corner and spear her. Once it connected, Scarlett then rolled Cameron's body off the apron before helping Tori get Naomi to her feet in the middle of the ring. Scarlett then whispered her plan to Tori who agreed with it.

Scarlett then ran at the ropes as Tori ran to the ones across from her. Both rebounding off the ropes at the same time, Scarlett dove at Naomi's knees knocking them out from under her as Tori launched herself at Naomi, hitting her with a flying clothesline. Both actions caused a roar in the crowd, Michael Cole, JBL, and Jerry Lawler. As well as succeeding in knocking Naomi to the apron below, hard.

Since Tori was the legal man, or woman in this case, Scarlett slipped out of the ring as Tori went for a cover earning a 3.

Quickly crawling back in the ring, she celebrated with Tori for a moment before they both checked on Naomi.

"Are you okay?" Scarlett asked over the blare of their music. When she nodded they helped her out the ring.

Naomi's feet no more touched the floor when the arena went black and their music cut out.

"Again?" Tori groaned as she looked at the titantron when the same static noise came from it. She didn't seem as scared this time Scarlett observed, only a bit freaked.

Scarlett looked at the titantron as it lit up. Letters were once again scrolling across it in random order, however Scarlett noticed that there were more this time. Just like before, the letters slowly started forming words and just like before, the words made the hairs on the back of Scarlett's neck stand up.

_**"You'll Join Us Soon Enough."**_

Scarlett shook her head as the lights came back on as Raw cut to commercial again. She and Tori made their way back up the ramp and behind the curtain. Phil was standing there just like he said he would be.

"Did you see anybody?" Tori asked him and he shook his head as she pulled back from him hug. He then hugged Scarlett, but he held onto her a little longer than he did Tori. "Are you okay? You seemed distracted out there."

Scarlett nodded as she pulled away from him, not wanting to explain _why _she was distracted. "Yeah, just wanna get out of here." She sighed.

"Come on then." He said as he flung his arms over both girls shoulders and they began to walk towards the girls locker room.

They only got halfway there when a stage hand stopped them and handed Scarlett a package.

"The hell is that?" Tori questioned and Scarlett shrugged.

"I'll open it at the hotel. I just wanna go." She sighed again and Tori nodded.

* * *

When the girls got back to their hotel room, they changed into their pajamas and made sure their door was locked and deadbolted shut.

"Are you going to open it?" Tori asked as she hugged her pillow, watching Scarlett flip the package over and over. Scarlett sighed.

"I suppose." She said and opened the flap and peered inside. Her eyebrows furrowed momentarily as she saw something black inside, but the second the smell hit her nostrils she knew what it was.

"Well?" Tori asked again, waiting to see what it was herself. Scarlett shrugged and tipped the package upside down so the contents fell out.

"A sweater?" Tori furrowed her eyebrows.

"Not just any sweater." Scarlett said as she unfolded it and showed Tori the front of it.

"A Shield sweater? Whose it from?" She asked, her eyes travelling over the letters on the front of the sweater before they saw a letter laying besides Scarlett's thigh. "There's a letter, maybe they left their name."

"It's from Dean." Scarlett said, dropping the sweater on her bed.

"How can you tell?"

"His cologne. It's all over the sweater, it was his." She said and Tori gasped.

"Open the letter!" Tori squealed. Scarlett picked up the envelope and opened it before pulling out the letter and reading it.

_**"Good to know I can distract you enough to almost blow your match, even if I did get slapped for it. Here's my sweater, incase you ever want to actually look good. **_

_**-Ambrose."**_

"What does it say?" Tori asked so Scarlett chucked the letter to her.

"You slapped him? When did this happen? And he left his number, are you going to keep it?" Tori asked once she had read the letter. Scarlett raised her eyebrows at her.

"He did! It's in the corner, you must've missed it." She said as she chucked the letter back. Looking at it, Scarlett found the number and groaned.

"So... you slapped him?" Tori asked and Scarlett told her what happened when Dean pulled her away earlier that night. They talked about it until 1:30 in the morning before deciding to go to bed.

Scarlett answered Phil's goodnight message and, by the force of Tori, put Dean's number in her phone.

As she closed her eyes, Scarlett's mind was plagued by one thing and one thing only; Dean Ambrose.

* * *

Damn, that was long haha :) How do you guys feel the length of my chapters? Too long, too short? Just right? Let me know in reviews!


	9. Pretty Little Liar

Hi! How's your day been? My power was out earlier so I was frozen a majority of today but it's back on now, thank God :) Anyway, I'd like to thank **Tori Moxley, The Simonette254, ChelleLew, flowersNfreaks, UntilNeverDawns, emmasmummy, wwemicky, StoryLover82, DivineOrder **and **JennaLee Brooks-Colton **for commenting on the last chapter, and a special thank you goes out to **Devata **who was my 50th comment! So thank you very much for getting me to 50 reviews, I was very happy about that :) It has also been brought to my attention that people are getting impatient to know who Scarlett's father is... don't worry my dear readers, it'll be revealed soon :) One more also, part of this chapter was inspired by this past Sunday's Total Divas and I'm aware that this probably wasn't when that part was taped, but my story, my rules :)

Disclaimer: Still own nothing recognizable, so don't bother suing me.

* * *

The next morning the girls got up early and showered, both throwing on pairs of sweatpants of some brand name, t-shirts with some sort of designs plastered on the fronts, and tied their hair up to prepare for the almost 5 hour drive from Dayton, Ohio to Grand Rapids, Michigan for the Smackdown taping that night. Leaving at 9 am, they arrived at their hotel in Michigan at around 10 to 2 in the afternoon.

Once they were checked in, Tori announced that she was going to take a nap before heading to the arena. Scarlett however, grabbed her bag and on Tori's promise to get a ride later on, Scarlett left for the Van Andel arena.

After arriving and placing her bag in her designated locker, she slipped on her CM Punk sweater. Of course that was after a brief internal fight to wear the Shield one she had received, she found herself in her current location; catering.

When she first walked in it was relatively empty, which was a good thing in Scarlett's book. Once she had gathered her food, consisting of a plate of grapes, an apple, and a bottle of water, Scarlett found a seat at the very back and sat down. That's when the carnival came to town so to speak. The Bella's came in, followed by Natalya. Scarlett watched as they put food on their plates then found a seat all the while a camera followed them around. Probably for their reality show.

Rolling her eyes, Scarlett pulled out her phone and plugged in her headphones, putting one in her ear. That way she didn't have to hear the Bella twins' annoying voices, but could still hear if she was needed. Feeling at peace once again, she resumed eating her grapes.

Once her grapes were almost gone Scarlett smiled as a song filled her ears; We Own It by 2 Chainz and Wiz Khalifa. Not only was it a song from one of her favorite movies ever, but it was also the theme song for the Royal Rumble.

Tapping her foot to the beat, she began to lift a grape to her mouth when she heard Natalya speak, freezing her hand in front of her mouth and her foot mid tap.

"Ambrose, you look great." Natalya said as she popped a piece of fruit in her mouth. Scarlett's eyes locked onto them immediately, watching as Nikki glanced at Dean along with Brie. Her eyes then drifted onto Dean as he said, "Oh, thank you."

He stood by their table with a plate in one hand and what looked like a piece of chicken in the other. He was in his street clothes still, consisting of a black sweater, a green t-shirt with a yellow design on the front that Scarlett couldn't quite make out, and a simple pair of jeans. As Scarlett's eyes travelled back up to his face, she took in how curly his hair was as it sat in a mess on his head and allowed herself a positive thought about the man; he looked cute.

"You were totally checking him out, Nattie." Brie's voice brought Scarlett back to earth as she watched Dean look at Natalya who shrugged.

"Well.." She laughed.

Rolling her eyes, Scarlett realized she had squished the grape she had been holding between her fingers.

Dropping it on her plate, she grabbed a napkin and wiped her hand as she forcibly pushed back from the table causing a loud screeching sound from the legs of her chair.

She groaned to herself as every eye in the room was suddenly on her, including the 4 pairs she had just been watching. Grabbing her water and apple, she rushed out of the room with her head down not wanting to have eye contact with anybody, especially one person. However, before she made it out the room she did hear the word 'freak' thrown her way.

She walked down the hall a little ways before stopping and leaned against the wall as she closed her eyes. Letting out a breath, she wondered why she'd even gotten... angry? Annoyed? Either way she had no right to be. So what if women found him attractive? He was.

She'd allowed herself to admit that she was _somewhat _attracted to the man. How could she not be? He was everywhere she turned, always in her mind. Especially since he had dragged her to that hallway. That was the moment she realized he didn't know her secret, he didn't want to expose her. He wanted _her, _and if that's why he was suddenly everywhere she was, what was Roman's motive for watching her and trying to talk to her?

"Was quite a scene back there." A voice spoke from her side causing Scarlett to jump. Popping her eyes open, she looked to her right and her heart leapt into her throat when she saw Dean Ambrose leaned against the wall beside her.

Turning to face him, she stuck her apple in her sweater pocket. "What scene?"

"You running out of the room like something was biting you on the ass." He answered and Scarlett noticed a small smirk beginning to grow on his face. "Hear something you didn't like?" He asked and Scarlett scowled.

"Like what? It doesn't matter to me if women find you attractive." She stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "However, I think that married women and engaged women should keep their opinions to themselves unless they're talking to their husbands or fiance's." She explained and narrowed her eyes at him when he laughed.

"Okay then. I'll believe you." He chuckled and Scarlett found herself smiling a little as she watched him. It was then she noticed that the sweater he had on was a Shield sweater identical to the one he had given her. Had he not given her his?

"You got another Shield sweater?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing. He looked down at it before looking up at her again.

"I told them I gave my other one to someone special, so they supplied me with this one." He answered as he took a step closer to her. Scarlett bit her lip as she felt her neck, cheeks, and ears flame once more in this mans presence. Just as she was about to comment, she was cut off by a deep voice coming their way.

"Dean!" They heard Roman's voice from down the hall, coming towards them. Scarlett smiled her goodbye to Dean and turned to leave, however his grip on her wrist suddenly stopped her in her tracks.

"Ambrose, didn't you hear- oh." Roman said, surprise lacing his words. He was going to kick Dean's ass for ignoring him just because he was with a girl, but he felt his words die on his tongue when he realized that that girl was Scarlett Payne.

"H-Hi." Scarlett stuttered out as she glanced up at Roman. The last time she was around him, she was screaming at him that she hated him and everything to do with the Shield. Yet here she stood, a couple of days later nearly chest to chest with Dean Ambrose.

She watched him nod to her before he directed his attention onto Dean once more. That was the moment she noticed he was dressed in street clothes as well. She had to stop her eyes from bulging out of their sockets as she discreetly looked him over.

He was not dressed to be in Michigan in January, however Scarlett didn't mind one bit. He had a white wife beater on for a shirt that made the muscles in his arms seem larger than they already were, and a pair of grey sweatpants. Scarlett always had a thing for guys in sweatpants, she never understood why, but she did. She licked her lips that had suddenly gone dry and noticed he had his hair tied back at the base of his neck in a ponytail. She frowned slightly at that, she much preferred it loose and hanging around his shoulders. Not that she had been looking that much, of course.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Dean snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Huh?" She asked, looking at him again. Her face burned even more than it already was when she realized she had zoned out staring at Roman, and both men knew it by the smirks on their faces.

"I said I need to get going, but had a question for you first." He said, finally releasing her wrist. Truth be told, since Roman showed up she forgot all about him holding it.

"Oh, what?" She questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, there's rumors going around here recently, and rather than listen to them, we thought we'd ask the main subject." He nodded to her. Scarlett glanced at Roman and noticed his smirk was gone before looking back at Dean. "What rumors?"

"There are rumors that you're currently dating CM Punk," Roman cut in before Dean could ask his question. Dean rolled his eyes before focusing his attention back on Scarlett. "Are they true?"

"No, we're friends. About it." Scarlett answered, then furrowed her eyebrows as she watched Dean send Roman a look she didn't understand. Once he turned to look at her again, she physically watched his eyes turn cold and his body language shift. As did Roman's.

She was about to question them when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind and settle on her stomach. Looking down, the colorful tattoo's told her who was standing behind her.

"Afternoon gentlemen." Phil's voice sounded from just above her right ear, informing Scarlett that he was leaning into her. "Mind if I steal her? Need to talk to her." Scarlett felt Phil tense behind her as Dean took a step towards them, only to have Roman place a hand on his shoulder pulling him back.

"Of course. We'll see you later, Punk." Roman said, not taking his eyes off of him before he was done speaking. He then lowered his eyes to Scarlett.

"Um, bye." She smiled at them both before Phil drapped his arm over her shoulder and began pulling her away from them.

"I thought you weren't having any Shield member's troubling you?" He mumbled once they were out of earshot of Roman and Dean.

"I told you the truth. They're not bothering me." She defended and he sighed, nodding his head. "What'd you want to talk to me for?" She questioned him and he chuckled.

"People seem to think we're dating." He informed her as he glanced down at her, waiting for her reaction. Scarlett smiled, chuckling as well.

"I've heard, but I wonder why that is." She said, shrugging her shoulders so that he knew she was talking about his arm.

"Well, it's honestly the most flattering rumor that I've ever had spread about me." He said as he tightened said arm around her.

"It is? Why?" Scarlett furrowed her eyebrows.

"Because. People _actually _think that a beautiful woman such as yourself would ever agree to a date with someone like me." He smiled when he saw Scarlett's face turn a light shade of pink.

"Friends, remember?" She laughed a little nervously. She had felt her face heat up, but not as much as when she was around Dean.

"I remember, just telling the truth." He said as he bent his head down, planting a kiss at the top of her head.

"Well thank you." She smiled. "Do you wrestle tonight?" She questioned and he nodded.

"I have a dark match tonight that I don't want you to watch." He answered and she looked up at him curiously.

"Why not?"

"Because it's a 3-on-1 handicap match against the Shield."

Scarlett stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"You clearly heard me because you stopped walking." He tried to joke but Scarlett wasn't having it.

She was about to respond when a stagehand walked up to them, informing her that she was wanted in the Authority's office.

"See? You can't watch it anyway, you have to go see the Authority." He smiled and she groaned.

"Fine, I won't watch it." She pouted.

"Thank you, now go." He laughed and she waved bye to him before following the stagehand. Once she got to the makeshift office, she knocked on the door and heard a male voice from within tell her to enter.

As she sat down across from Hunter she didn't see Stephanie anywhere.

"Hi there Scarlett, how are you?" Hunter smiled at her.

"I'm good, but why am I here?" She asked. She wanted to get this over with as soon as she could. Being called to your bosses office usually isn't a good thing.

"I felt the need to address some rumors that have been going around with the Superstars and Diva's." He said and Scarlett fought off the urge to roll her eyes. Seriously? She was here because of rumors? "We're concerned, Scarlett. What is your relationship with Phil Brooks?" He asked her, directly getting to his point.

"I believe that's my business, sir. No disrespect, but it's private." She answered and Hunter sighed.

"We just don't think a friendship, or any other type of relationship with him, is healthy this early on in your career. It's not what's best for business." He tried to reason with her and Scarlett held in her groan.

"Well, again, no disrespect Hunter, but I'm my own person and can decide whom I choose to be friends with and whom I choose to date. You have my time when Raw goes on air and when Smackdown is being taped, but after that I am my own person." She defended as she stood up from her seat. Hunter stood as well.

"We're not trying to do that Scarlett. We're just trying to _advise _you for better decisions for your career." He defended himself and Scarlett shook her head, making her way to the door.

"Maybe I don't need advising." She ground out before stepping out the door. How dare they say that she shouldn't be friends with Phil? It was her life, her career. They're only her bosses, not her parents. They have no right to tell her what to do in her off hours.

As she made her way to the locker room, her mind worked up a plan. If they wanted her to stay away from CM Punk, well she was just going to get closer to him instead. She just hoped she didn't upset Dean in the process.

* * *

"You're 100% sure you want to do this?" Phil questioned her a few short hours later. She zipped up her CM Punk sweater to just under her bust and then looked up at him.

"They can't tell me who my friends are, nor my lovers. This will just show them that I'm not someone they can jerk around." She answered. Phil was quiet for a moment before his face broke out into a giant grin.

"First you take on the powerhouse of the Shield, and now you're defying the Authority? And you haven't even been here a month? Damn, if you weren't so annoying I'd actually want to date you." He said and Scarlett laughed.

"You wish I was in your league." She smirked and then it was his turn to laugh.

"Sure I do." He answered. "Come on, let's get this over with." He said, holding his hand out to her. Scarlett looked at it for a moment before taking it, lacing her fingers in between his. He then turned the corner and began walking with her to the Gorilla Position. Once they got there, they only waited a few minutes before 'Cult of Personality' was being played throughout the arena. As they made their way onto the ramp, Lilian Garcia began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome, being accompanied to the ring by Scarlett Payne, CM Punk!" Scarlett let go of his hand and clapped along with the audience as they walked down the ramp together. As he made his way over to the steel steps, he gestured for her to come closer. When she did he let her go up the stairs ahead of him before sitting on middle rope so she could easily slide in between the top and middle.

Getting an idea she quickly decided to go for it. Walking to Phil's side, she kept her back to him as she stepped over the middle rope with one foot and slowly swung her torso under the top rope, making sure her butt was stuck out towards him. Once she was fully in the ring, she turned to face him and laughed as she saw him smirking out at the audience before ducking under the rope himself. He then began moving around the ring, trying to pump up the crowd. She smiled and began helping him as a clip played of last week's Smackdown.

She frowned as she watched Kane chokeslam Phil, once again, but her frown disappeared when she felt a hand press against her lower back.

Glancing up, she smiled as Phil kissed her temple in front of everyone. Her smile only hiding her smirk as he let her go to get a microphone while a clip of Phil attacking Glenn yesterday was played after.

Once that clip was over, Phil went to speak as his music cut out but the crowd wouldn't let him. Hearing them chant 'CM Punk' over and over again, caused a smile to erupt on his face.

"Last Monday night on Raw the Authority's lap dog," He paused to 'correct' himself and Scarlett hid her laugh behind her hand. "Oh, I'm sorry. I think his official title is 'Director of Operations' Kane, dropped a bomb shell on me and announced that I would be the number one entrant in this years Royal Rumble match." He said, shrugging his shoulders before continuing. "Which of course is the Authority's way of stacking the deck against me with their... _hidden agendas._" He muttered, glancing at Scarlett.

"Big surprise, huh?" He exclaimed, stretching out his arm. "Color me shocked. Now I assume this was done to ensure that I wouldn't win? Maybe to scare me, intimidate me? Maybe make me doubt myself, but I'll tell you what it has done. It makes me wonder exactly how much Triple H and Stephanie McMahon pay attention to their surroundings, because you'd think they'd know me just a little bit better after having dealing with me for almost a decade." He paused before stepping closer to the ropes that Scarlett was leaned against.

"But what else do you expect from Vince McMahon's wicked, spoiled brat daughter, and his doofus son-in-law?" He asked the crowd and Scarlett didn't even try to hide her laugh this time.

Phil smiled at her then lifted the mic to his mouth again. "Being number one in the Royal Rumble match and being behind the Authority's eight ball, it motivates me. Now I'm focused on my ultimate goal of becoming the WWE World Heavyweight Champion and headlining Wrestlemania." He paused when the crowd started to rile up again. Scarlett even heard a man shout _'You're the best in the world!' _which made her smile, and she knew Phil heard it once he smiled in that direction too.

"Look I've done a great many special things here in the WWE, a lot of people would say I've done it all but if I had a resume there's one glaring omission and that's winning the Royal Rumble match, and so the Authority has made me number 1 with a bullet, and hell this match wouldn't be easy if I was number 30. I know I have the odds stacked against me. It's possibly the toughest match I've ever competed in, but when you call yourself the 'Best in the World' you paint a giant target on your chest and you don't complain and you don't moan. You get in this ring and you back it up and that's exactly what I intend to do this Sunday!" He exclaimed as the crowd cheered for him, Scarlett included.

"I walk straight into the lion's den, and Imma look that lion right in the eye, Imma punch him in his stupid face, and Imma throw him over the top rope along with 29 other WWE superstars and I'm gonna do everything within my ability to make sure that I am the _last man standing!_" He shouted, putting emphasis on his last 3 words. As the crowd ate it up Scarlett began to clap for him when suddenly the arena was decked out in red lights and Kane's music began to play.

Along with Phil, she turned towards the ramp to see what he possibly had to say.

"CM Punk, on behalf of the Authority, I wanna wish you the best of luck in this Sunday's Royal Rumble match." He smiled and Scarlett's eyebrows rose as she watched Phil smirk and shake his head downward.

"You know they say that number one is a nearly impossible position to win the Royal Rumble, but I've done some calculations and you actually do have a .000000186% chance of winning. " He said, slowly drawing out the amount and the crowd chanted 'You Sold Out'. Ignoring them, he continued. "About one in 5 hundred million, but I'm sure that being 'Best in the World' will tip the scales a little more in your favor." He finished and Scarlett crossed her arms over her chest. However, she looked at Phil's smirking face as he began to speak again.

"First of all, _never _tell me the odds. Second of all, I'm a little sad that this is what's become of the big red monster. You used to be the Devil's favorite demon and now you're standing at the top of the ramp, in a nice little suit, with a nice little tie, as what? The Authority's favorite statistician? I guess, I guess when you handed in your mask, you also lost your manhood." Phil sent out the low blow and Scarlett heard the 'oooh's' from the crowd.

"I _know _being number 1 makes it tough on me, I know it's not gonna be easy but the first entrance in the Royal Rumble has won before, and the Best in the World is gonna do it again because I've _been_ the best since day one." Phil finished as he stretched out his arms. Scarlett smirked as she watched Kane mumble something to himself before lifting the mic to his mouth once more.

"That's all great, I wish you the best of luck." Kane smiled. "But you're not the only reason I've come out here."

Scarlett raised her eyebrows as Kane now directed his attention onto her. Uh oh.

"I was also sent here on behalf of the Authority to collect you Ms. Payne, so if you would please exit the ring..." He began to say but Phil cut him off.

"Collect her? What is she? A puppet for you to jerk around?" He exclaimed, echoing her earlier words before she took his microphone from him.

"What does the Authority want me for?" She asked him, keeping her voice calm. She had more than enough experience dealing with the 'big red monster'.

"You're defying direct orders from the Authority and they would like to speak with you. So.." He gestured down the ramp but Scarlett only took a step closer to Phil.

"Well, they're just going to have to wait a while longer because I'm staying here with the Best in the World." She stated, before dropping the mic on the apron. Kane said nothing as 'Cult of Personality' played through out the arena and Phil held onto her hand, lifting their hands in the air.

Once Kane went back through the curtain alone, Smackdown then cut to what would be a commercial once it was aired on Friday.

Not dropping his hand, Scarlett followed Phil as he got out of the ring and he lead her to the announce table where two chairs were set up for her and Tori to watch the Bella's compete against AJ and Tamina next.

Just as she was about to sit down, Phil pulled her into his arms instead.

"You think just sitting down is going to sell it that we're together?" He whispered into her hair. She smiled as she buried her face in his chest. "Sorry, wasn't thinking." She mumbled.

"Clearly." He laughed before pulling away.

"Be nice." He scolded him with a smile on her face. He just smirked and took her hand in his once more, lifting it to his lips so he could press a soft kiss against the top of it.

As he began to pull away to leave, Scarlett held onto his hand tighter. She watched him as he turned around to face her again, his eyebrows raised in question as he searched her face. Scarlett smiled as she lowered her eyes to glance at his mouth and back up again, letting him know what she wanted him to do. Phil chuckled as he stepped up closer to her.

"You're insane, you know that?" He whispered so only she could hear as he lifted both his hands to rest on her cheeks, gently framing her face.

"I do, but nobody tells me what to do." She whispered back just before his lips met hers.

As she gripped onto the sides of his sweater, moulding her lips to his as they kissed gently, Scarlett had to fight the urge to wrinkle her nose. It's not that he wasn't a good kisser, she's had to deal with a lot worse, but it just didn't feel right kissing him. However, she couldn't let the WWE Universe know that she was uncomfortable kissing him so she pressed her body to his as he slid a hand down to rest on her waist.

When he pulled back, she smiled up at him as he kissed her on the forehead as a goodbye before making his way back up the ramp. Scarlett then sat down as Tori's entrance music played through out the arena and fans cheered for her. She then took a seat in the chair next to Scarlett once she made her way down to her.

"What the hell did I miss when I was napping?" She asked once she had taken her seat by Scarlett, who chuckled at her question.

"I'll tell you later." She answered as Tori's music was cut out to be replaced by AJ Lee's.

"I can't wait for this story. I'm never taking a nap again."

* * *

Half an hour after Smackdown was done taping, Scarlett found herself waiting outside the Diva's locker room for Phil. Normally he would've been there by now, but seeing as how the end of Smackdown was a mess, she understood why he wasn't.

The very last match of the night was the Shield and New Age Outlaws vs. The Uso's, Cody Rhodes, Golddust and Big E Langston. All was going well until the Shield caused a disqualification. Once that happened, all hell broke loose. Everybody was fighting everybody and then member's of the Royal Rumble match were running down to the ring to get in on the action. Phil included.

"Hope you're not thinking too hard, might break something." Phil's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Oh ha ha." She said sarcastically and he grinned.

"Ready to go?" He asked, taking her bag in his hand. She nodded and took his free hand as they started walking towards to parking garage.

"This is weird." He chuckled, squeezing his fingers around Scarlett's signalling what he meant. She laughed along with him.

"I agree. By the way, Tori's not too happy you were beating Seth into a corner when Smackdown went off air." She said, glancing at Phil who shrugged.

"If it helps any, I went after Ziggler too." He laughed. "And how about you? Who are you facing on Sunday?"

"AJ Lee and Tamina Snuka." She answered, biting her lip. "I'm so nervous now!"

"You'll be fine." He said as he kissed her temple. Scarlett nodded, then reached in her pocket for her phone. She gasped when she realized it wasn't there.

"Shit! I must've left my phone in my locker." She exclaimed as she pulled away from him. "Just go to my car, Tori's there already and I'll meet you there." She waited for his nod before she turned around and sped down the hall.

She only got halfway back before she was pressed against the wall, a hard body pinning her to it. Gasping, she looked up and was met with a pair of cold blue eyes staring back at her.

"Well, you're just a pretty little liar, aren't you?"

* * *

Well, I wonder who that could be... :P Reviews are welcome! :)


	10. Royal Rumble

Hey ya'll, sup? I have a bit of a migraine because of writing this chapter til 6:30 in the morning my time so this message will be short :) Thank you to **Tori Moxley, UntilNeverDawns, emmasmummy, ChelleLew, The Simonette254, flowersNfreaks, ShikyoKiri, Devata, wwemicky, caleb's babe, **and **Annabelle** for commenting on my last chapter, it means so much :) Also an extra note, I couldn't handle writing this chapter, so I _really _hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing this one :)

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, never have, never will.

* * *

She only got halfway back before she was pressed against the wall, a hard body pinning her to it. Gasping, she looked up and was met with a pair of cold blue eyes staring back at her.

"Well, you're just a pretty little liar, aren't you?" Dean muttered through his teeth. He was pressing her into the wall using nothing but his body, his hands placed on either side of Scarlett's head encasing her between himself and the wall. She had nowhere to go.

"Dean, let me ex-" She started but he cut her off, slapping his hand against the wall beside her head causing Scarlett to jump. As much as she could anyway.

"Let you explain? Explain what? How you lied to me and Rome right to our faces?" He chuckled darkly sending a shiver up her spine. "You were wrong when we met for the first time. You're just like everybody else, thinking you can make a fool of Dean Ambrose."

"I don't think th-" She started speaking again but Dean cut her off once more.

"Stop lying!" He shouted at her as his hands moved from the wall into her hair, gripping onto it.

"Dean! What the hell are you doing?!" Scarlett heard Seth's voice before Dean was suddenly moved from her sight and she was tugged behind Roman.

"You do realize someone could've seen that, right? It didn't look good, man." Seth said, trying to contain Dean but he didn't seem to be listening. He just kept pacing back and forth in front of Seth, rubbing his palm on his shoulder.

"She's a fucking liar!" He ground out. "She doesn't deserve us!" He continued and Scarlett furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't deserve them?

"Roman, she lied to your face. She lied to both of our faces! And you're standing there protecting her?" He gestured towards them and Scarlett hid herself more behind Roman. "She doesn't deserve it! She's a liar, and we can't trust her."

"Not like you haven't lied before, " Roman deadpanned and Dean suddenly stopped pacing, turning instead to look Roman in the eye. "Just because she lied doesn't mean you can put your hands on her. If you do, and I catch you, my spearing you won't be an accident like it was at TLC."

Dean said nothing and shook his head as he let Seth drag him away. Scarlett sighed as Roman turned to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked and she nodded her answer. "Were you leaving when he found you?"

"Uh, no. I forgot my phone in my locker and was going to get it." She answered, finding her voice. She thanked him for his help with Dean and began to walk away but was surprised when he started walking beside her. Neither spoke to the other as they made their way to the locker room, walking in a peaceful silence. Although Scarlett was scared that it was _so_ quiet Roman would be able to hear her heart pumping so fast.

Once they arrived at the locker room, Scarlett made her way inside and nearly ran to her locker and opened it, praying to God her phone was there. She smiled once she saw it laying on the bottom grate, God apparently had heard her. As she picked it up however, her smile faded. She had multiple missed calls and texts from her Uncle. She loved the man, but he was a bit overprotective, and overpowering.

Making her way out into the hall, she was surprised to find Roman still standing there but she shrugged it off. They began walking and fell into the silence again as Scarlett read her messages. However since she was distracted, she didn't notice how Roman kept looking at her from the corner of his eye.

She sighed as she slid her phone in her pocket. Apparently her Uncle was disappointed in her. Oh well, she thought to herself. It wasn't the first time and probably wouldn't be the last.

"Something wrong?" Roman asked her, breaking her thought bubble.

"Hm? Oh, no. Nothing important." She answered, stuffing her hands into her sweater pockets.

They continued walking in silence before Roman broke it, again.

"You didn't have to lie to us, you know. We're grown men, can handle it." He stated but Scarlett said nothing back. She had nothing to say. She hadn't lied to them at the time, she still wasn't because she wasn't _actually _dating Phil. She was just pretending to to piss off the Authority.

At her silence she heard Roman sigh to himself but she just kept walking forwards, keeping her eyes on her dirty converse adding a mental note to scrub them later.

Once they were outside Scarlett finally looked up, getting smacked in the face by the wind that swept through her hair, blowing it back. Her eyes settled on Phil who was talking to Tori through the passenger's side window. Her eyes connected to Tori's who then pointed towards her and Roman causing Phil to turn around. Once he saw Roman he slipped back into character. Not CM Punk, the character of Scarlett's boyfriend.

"There you are, was getting worried." He said as he walked over to them and pulled Scarlett into his arms as he eyed the Samoan, Roman staring back at him. They were still looking at each other when Scarlett pulled away from Phil.

"Sorry. I uh, tripped on my way back and Roman wanted to make sure that I made it to my car okay." She lied, glancing at Roman. He raised an eyebrow at her then shook his head slightly. In his point of view, she must've seemed like quite the liar. Twice in one day.

"Oh, are you okay?" He asked her and when she nodded he kissed the top of her head before turning to Roman. "Well, suppose I owe you a thank you."

"It's nothing. I seen her fall and wanted to make sure she was okay." He replied, his eyes glancing over at Scarlett as he lied for her. Phil nodded.

"Well she's in good hands now. Come on, gorgeous." He said as he slid his fingers in between hers and took a step back. Scarlett blushed slightly at the endearment and glanced up at Roman just in time to see his body language shift. His jaw tightened and it looked like he was restraining himself from doing something.

Scarlett furrowed her eyebrows but let it go. "Thank you for walking me here."

Roman nodded and made his way to where she was sure Seth and Dean were waiting for him.

Turning around, she followed Phil as he walked her to the driver's side of her Range Rover. She expected him to open the door for her as he usually did, however she was pulled into his arms instead.

"Are they watching?" He whispered as he leaned down, burying his face in her neck. Scarlett turned her head subtlety to the left so she could see where Roman had went. She saw Roman and Seth loading their bags into the trunk so she knew they weren't paying attention. However when she looked through the windshield she saw Dean leaning forward against the steering wheel, his eyes seemingly glued to herself and Phil.

"Dean's looking." She muttered back. She felt Phil nod his head slightly before she was suddenly backed up against her car door, causing a gasp to slip passed her lips. Hadn't she just gotten out of this position?

"I'm going to pull away and hold your chin, I want you to smile at me and stand on your tiptoes, got it?" He questioned her and she nodded slightly. He then did as he said he would, pulling his head away from her neck then reaching up and taking her chin between his thumb and index finger. Her mind flashed to being in this exact position with Dean but she shoved it from her mind and did as she was told. She smiled softly up at him and lifted herself on her tiptoes as Phil leaned down towards her. As their lips met, Scarlett heard the sound of squealing tires drive passed them.

* * *

Once Scarlett finished telling Tori about why she was suddenly 'dating' Phil both girls settled down into bed and agreed that for the next few days they needed to rest up as much as possible. So when morning came, Tori left on a flight to Tampa and Scarlett left on a flight to Daytona, both agreeing to text and call each other. But how does one rest when within the next 5 or so days, they could have championship gold around their waists? It was nearly impossible.

Not to mention the fact that Scarlett had started feeling guilty for 'lying' to two-thirds of the Shield halfway through her flight. So once she had landed and gotten used to the heat again, instantly loving the feel of it against her skin rather than the snowy gusts of wind she'd been dealing with the past couple weeks, she pulled out her phone and began calling and texting Dean. Each call and text going unanswered, but she wouldn't give up. Not until he heard her out.

Then there was the madness that hit once Smackdown was aired. She had watched it and was surprised herself as she watched herself with Phil. They did seem good together, but she just didn't feel that way about him. She even blushed as she watched herself bend over in front of him. Where that nerve had came from, she didn't know.

Their kiss wasn't aired because they had done it when Smackdown had cut to a commercial but that didn't matter. People from the audience that night had snapped pictures of them kissing and they hit social media like wild-fire. So now whenever she checked her twitter feed she had threats from some of Punk's fangirls, threatening her for stealing their man. However, she'd take the lunatic fangirls over her families reaction to everything.

As soon as hers and Punk's segment was over, her phone had started buzzing and hadn't really stopped. Family member after family member kept calling her, texting her, emailing her, tweeting her their disappointment in her choice of a man. They kept reminding her of what he had done, how CM Punk had disgraced their family. Certain family members were worse than others, but for good reason. The worst part of it all was that she couldn't even tell Phil what was going on with her family. It was too complicated and would blow her secret sky-high, and she wasn't sure she could trust him with it yet.

Shaking her head, Scarlett focused on the road again. That was all she needed, to crash on her way to the arena. Tori would kick her ass to hell and back if she made them miss out on an opportunity for the Women's Tag Team Championships. As she stopped at a red light, she plugged her phone into her car stereo and flew through her songs, settling on My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up) by Fall Out Boy, turning up the volume until her windows shook and she was pretty sure everyone could hear it outside of her Range Rover but she didn't care. She had to clear her mind of all things to do with her family, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and CM Punk before she ended up in a car crash on one of the biggest nights of her life.

When she pulled into the Consol Energy Center she was belting the lyrics out at the top of her lungs until the very last second when she cut out her engine. Unplugging her phone, she got out of her car and got her bags before locking up and making her way in the arena. As she checked the sign for where the Diva's locker room was set up, all the things she had tried to block out of her head came flying back. So sighing, she began to walk in the direction of the locker room as she pulled out her phone. Searching for the number, she held her phone up to her ear and was met with the voicemail message again.

"Okay, this is message... I don't even remember how many messages I've left you, voice and text. I just want to talk to you and Roman, is that so hard to understand? If you even listen to these damn things, call me back." She left her message before hanging up. Slipping her phone in her pocket once more she was stopped suddenly by someone. Scarlett didn't even have to look up to know who was standing in front of her. She'd recognize the '**Stay Down**' tattoos on this mans fingers anywhere. Hell, she used to beg for those fingers to be anywhere on her body on a regular basis.

"My, my, my, Scarlett Payne. Haven't seen you in a while." Corey Graves spoke from above her. Why must everyone be taller than her?

Looking up at him, a smile had made it's way onto her lips before she could stop it. "Corey Graves, it has been a while. What are you doing here?"

"Came to see the show. I had to once I heard you were competing for championship belts before even making it a month in the main roster." He said, stroking his finger over her cheek. Scarlett swallowed a little, nodded and began walking again. She knew Corey would follow her.

"And I had to come see our boy fight." He added in once he matched her stride. However Scarlett furrowed her eyebrows and turned her head to look at him, "_Our boy?_"

"Punk. Phil Brooks." He raised his eyebrow at her. "Who else is your boy around here, Payne? I've seen the pictures of you two and you know from experience I hardly miss Raw or Smackdown."

"Oh. You know him?" She questioned. They had dated for half a year and she hadn't been brought to the attention that he was friends with CM Punk?

"Yeah, I was just about to go see him when I saw you. Since you're prettier than him I thought he could wait." He grinned at her. She was about to respond when she heard her name being called from behind her. Turning around, she saw Tori running their way.

"Hey, I thought you were gonna text me when you got here?" She asked when she reached them before she noticed Corey. "Oh, whoops. Was I interrupting?"

"Not at all," Scarlett butt in before Corey could comment. "Tori Cross this is my friend Corey Graves, Corey this is my tag team partner and friend, Tori."

Scarlett watched them shake hands before Tori turned to her again. "Are you busy? Cause we need to go over strategy for tonight."

"No, I'm good. I'll be at the locker room in a minute." She said then watched Tori walk down the hall. Her attention was brought back to Corey as he let out a low whistle.

"I'm your friend, huh? That hurt, doll. It really did." He said using his old nickname for her, placing his hand over his heart. Scarlett shook her head.

"Remember who dumped who, Graves? You said you never wanted to see me again, so be glad I still call you my 'friend'." She spat at him and he chuckled, raising his hands in defense.

"Okay okay. Sorry, guess I'll go see Phil, let him know you're here." He went for a hug but Scarlett dodged him. "Okay, I'm going. See you around." And he left, walking down the other end of the hall. Shaking her head, Scarlett made her way to the Diva's locker room.

"I could look at that man all day." Tori voiced from her spot on the bench she sat on as Scarlett made her way over to her locker.

"Believe me, that's a road you don't want to go down." She laughed slightly. "Besides, I don't think Rollins would be very happy to hear you're checking out other men."

"You don't talk to them so he doesn't need to know." Tori laughed as well before turning her body to face Scarlett's. "So tonight, what are we going to do?"

"Hm.." Scarlett thought out loud as she pulled the zipper of her sweater down, revealing her pink and white polka dot bra underneath before taking off the sweater and shoving it in her locker. "I think I should go after Tamina. Powerhouse vs. Powerhouse." She reasoned, turning her head to look at Tori once more. Her eyebrows furrowed when she could've sworn she saw Tori staring at her, but she must've imagined it.

"Yeah that's a good idea. And I'll handle AJ." She agreed, turning to play with a string hanging down off of her gym bag.

Scarlett was about to ask if something was wrong when Cee Lo Green began playing out of her sweater pocket.

_"I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind._

_There was something so pleasant about that place,_

_even your emotions had an echo in so much space."_

"Whose ringtone is that?" Tori asked, trying to hold back her laugh but she couldn't. Scarlett chuckled as she grabbed her phone, "No one's.

"Mhm, sure." Tori laughed.

Shaking her head, Scarlett slid her thumb across her screen answering the call then lifted her phone to her ear, "Hi, so you actually use this thing?"

"What do you want?" Dean asked her, sounding annoyed.

"You know what I want. I wanted to talk to you."

"You are talking to me." He pointed out. Normally Scarlett would've laughed, but there was no joking tone in his voice at all.

"You know what I meant." She sighed, "Can I see you and Roman?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because we have to focus on our match tonight. I don't want to screw up my opportunity to headline Wrestlemania just because you're fucking with my head."

"Dean, if you'd let me talk to you guys you'd know-" She began but he cut her off.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it." He said before Scarlett heard the line go dead. Groaning, she dropped her phone from her ear.

"So.. Dean Ambrose is crazy then?" Tori asked, biting her lip so she held in her laugh. Scarlett just looked at her and laughed.

* * *

"The following contest is set for one-fall and is for the WWE Women's Tag Team Championships!" Lilian Garcia spoke over AJ Lee's music. "Introducing first, the team of Tamina Snuka and the WWE Diva's Champion, AJ Lee!"

Scarlett sucked in a breath as she and Tori moved into position. She was so nervous she was nearly shaking in her wrestling boots. What if she fucked up and made them lose?

Her mind was so preoccupied by her thoughts, she nearly _did_ jump out of her wrestling boots when she felt a hand slip into her own.

"You're going to do great, don't worry." Phil whispered in her ear trying to calm her. She smiled at him softly.

"Thanks for trying to help, but I have to go down there and compete against a female Samoan and your crazy ex-girlfriend." She said and Phil laughed.

"That sounds like a walk in the park for what I have to do later."

Scarlett was about to apologize to him but her words died on her tongue as she heard 'This Means War' by Nickelback starting to play through out the arena. It was time.

"And their opponents, being accompanied to the ring by CM Punk, the team of Scarlett Payne and Tori Cross!"

Once they were on the ramp it actually hit Scarlett. She was at the Royal Rumble, on her way to fight for championship belts. Holy fuck.

Sensing that Scarlett was overwhelmed, Phil squeezed her hand and walked down the ramp along with her and helped her get in the ring. As Tori began trying to pump up the crowd even more, Phil bent his head down and kissed Scarlett square on the mouth. She was so surprised she barely heard AJ Lee start screaming something at her partner.

When he pulled back, Scarlett furrowed her eyebrows at him only to be met with a smirk.

"Good luck." He said before kissing her cheek and exiting the ring. Scarlett shook her head and watched as he went and stood at the edge of the ring.

"You ready?" Tori asked her and Scarlett nodded. "Good, Tamina's in first so kick ass. If I don't get tagged in I won't care, just make us win." She said before ducking under the ropes and standing by the steel pole.

When the ref asked if she was ready she nodded and the bell was rung. Scarlett walked forwards and immediately locked up with Tamina but before she could do anything, Tamina shoulder tossed her half way across the ring. Scarlett groaned and held her back, actually thankful that she and Tori had taken those days off to relax instead of sparing. If they had, that shot of pain could've been a whole lot worse.

She felt Tamina pick her up by her arm and then she was sent into the ropes. Rebounding off of them she was met with a boot to her face, knocking her down to the apron. Blinking slowly, Tamina disappeared from her vision but she was suddenly rolled up for a pin. She managed to kick out at 1 and a half.

Lifting up her head she saw AJ was in the ring with her now, and was coming closer to her. Faking she was more injured than she actually was, Scarlett laid her head back on the apron and covered her nose and mouth with her hands. When, as she predicted, AJ skipped her way over to her and began to reach for Scarlett's hair, Scarlett rolled her body up and kicked AJ right in the side of the head planting her to the apron.

Rolling over, Scarlett quickly pinned her but only got 2 and a half.

Getting herself and AJ to their feet, she threw AJ to the ropes and hit her with a clothesline as she came back off of them. She then grabbed AJ by the ankle and dragged her into their corner and slapped Tori's hand, tagging her in. Tori then hopped over the top rope, landing directly on top of AJ's midsection with her feet.

Tori dragged her to the middle of the ring before pinning her, earning a 2 and a half. Getting to her feet once more, Tori pulled AJ up and flung her to the ropes. As she hit them, Tori jumped up to drop kick AJ but only met air as AJ held onto the ropes, causing Tori to fall to the apron below hard. AJ then started smiling that big smile of hers as she skipped around to Tori's back before dropping down and putting her in a headlock. Tori grabbed onto AJ's arm underneath her throat, trying to pry it away but couldn't.

"Come on Tori! Get up!" Scarlett shouted to her partner and she watched Tori do as she said, however AJ countered and hopped up onto Tori's back, wrapping her legs around her midsection so that her air supply was shortening quicker.

Feeling herself getting light headed, Tori did the only thing she thought might work. Turning her back to Scarlett, she slowly ran backwards, running AJ right into the turnbuckles so that she released the hold. Tori flopped on the apron on her hands and knees as AJ sunk down behind her. Crawling around quickly, Tori slapped Scarlett's hand and rolled out of the way.

Scarlett got back in the ring with renewed energy and ran at AJ's corner, knocking Tamina straight off the apron. Turning around, she was met with AJ running towards her. As she leaped onto her, Scarlett caught her easily and spun around before dropping down, slamming AJ's back against the apron delivering a spine buster. Quickly pinning her, Scarlett got to 2 and a half before Tamina broke the pin by stomping on Scarlett's back.

Rolling onto her back, Scarlett watched as Tamina was ushered out of the ring by the referee. Shaking her head, Scarlett got to her feet at a reasonable pace. She then pointed her finger at Phil who immediately smiled, knowing what Scarlett was about to do. Scarlett then pointed at AJ Lee and joined her hands together and put them next to her cheek signalling one thing and one thing only; CM Punk's Go To Sleep.

Lifting AJ Lee onto her shoulders, she turned to face Tamina so she'd have to watch what happened, when AJ suddenly squirmed her way off of Scarlett's shoulders and landed beside her. When Scarlett turned to face her, she was met with AJ's sneaker to her face kicking her through the ropes to the mat below.

Scarlett groaned and held her head. It was now pounding, just like apparently Tamina's foot against her ribs. As Tamina stomped at Scarlett's ribs she didn't notice Tori taking AJ out with a Hurricanrana, and she didn't notice until the very last second that Tori was running straight for her. Tori ran from the side of the ring and jumped up onto the announce table with one foot so she could push herself off it, then delivered a drop kick to the side of Tamina's head. Once she was laid out on the ground, Tori got Scarlett up and shoved her in the ring. "Pin her!"

Scarlett slowly crawled her way over to AJ who was still sprawled out in the middle of the ring and laid her arm across her stomach as the referee started his count.

1..

2..

3!

Scarlett barely had time to register the 3 count as Tori and Phil launched themselves onto her. Holy fuck, they won!

"The winners of this match, and your new WWE Women's Tag Team Champions, Scarlett Payne and Tori Cross!" Lilian Garcia announced and suddenly Scarlett held a belt in her hand. Slowly getting to her feet, she lifted the belt above her head with one arm as she held onto her side with the other. She watched Tori run over to the corner and climb to the second turnbuckle as she lifted her belt high in the air.

"I told you you could do it!" Phil exclaimed in her ear so she could hear him over the music and crowd. She was about to respond when their music cut out along with the lights.

"Seriously?" Tori shouted, hopping down off the turnbuckle.

Just like before, the titantron gave a static noise before letters started scrolling across it. Scarlett leaned against Phil, hardly able to keep herself up as she furrowed her eyebrows at the screen. Her eyebrows furrowed deeper when the letters came together to spell out 5 words,

_**"We'll Shield You From Harm."**_

"What harm?" Tori asked and Scarlett shrugged.

As they waited for the lights to come back on like they usually did, this time they didn't. Instead, the titantron let out another static noise drawing everyone's attention back to it.

Everyone watched as 4 of the 5 words began to fade away, and a gasp rung out through the arena at the one word left on the screen.

_**"Shield"**_

* * *

Hehe, don't you all just love cliffhangers? :)


	11. Good For Him

Hello! I left you all with a _horrible _cliffhanger, so I'm going to get right to it.. Thank you to **Devata, ChelleLew, e****mmasmummy, The Simonette254, flowersNfreaks, Tori Moxley, wwemicky, DOOLlover08, reinita1987, ShikyoKiri **and **UntilNeverDawns **for commenting!

Disclaimer: We don't have time for this thing! *Sigh* I still own nothing, nothing recognizable at all, I do not own anything, nor do I claim to own anything.

* * *

Scarlett stared at the only word left on the titantron, her eyes wide as she leaned against Phil who was practically holding her up.

Shield. They were the ones who wanted them, they were the ones who kept making the messages pop up on the screen after their matches.

'Thank God it wasn't the Wyatt Family.' Scarlett thought to herself as her mind flashed to everything they previously said to her. Dropping hints in her face that she didn't even pick up on.

_ "Not a very smart idea to have headphones in while you're being hunted." Roman offered and Scarlett narrowed her eyes at him.  
"Like you care." She huffed._

_ "Know what'd make it even better?" Dean whispered, leaning down towards her neck.  
"Hm?" She hummed as she locked her jaw and her eyes fluttered closed.  
"A Shield sweater instead of Punks." He mumbled, his lips brushing along the shell of her ear._

_ "She's a fucking liar!" Dean ground out. "She doesn't deserve us!" He continued and Scarlett furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't deserve them?_

She shook her head as her thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

_"Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta;_

_Shield."_

"They're coming!" Tori shouted as she and the entire arena turned to face where the 3 men usually made their appearance. Everybody stared, but nothing happened.

"Girls, oh girls." Dean's voice rang out through the arena and Scarlett turned her head to where it was coming from.

"Tori, titantron." She groaned as Phil helped turn her to face the ramp. She could hardly move on her own without a pain shooting into her rib cage, could hardly breathe without wanting to cry. But she wouldn't, not here.

"Night after night, after night for over a year now the Shield has proven to be the most dominant force; the most unstoppable unit in Sports Entertainment history." Dean spoke into the camera as he held it in his hand.

"We're the most dominant force in the WWE, " Seth spoke next. He was standing right next to Dean with his arms crossed against his chest. He then lifted a gloved hand from his arm and held up his index finger. "Except, in one area..."

"The Diva's division." Dean finished Seth's sentence. "Being male superstars means that we cannot put our hands on any of the female wrestlers, not that we would, " He added as he grinned, showing off one dimple and laid a hand on his chest. "But that's where you both come in." He finished and Roman took the camera in his hand so it was focused on him.

"Normally, we wouldn't do this but we're making an exception for both you girls. We want you to join us in the Shield." Roman said, his deep voice never wavering. "We want to recruit the best Diva's that the WWE has to offer. The most unstoppable forces they have."

"And who better than the Women's Tag Team Champions?" Seth added, before Dean took hold of the camera once more.

"Who better than the 2 Diva's who haven't been defeated since their debut?" He said, his grin turning into a smirk. "We'll be waiting for your answers girls, but don't keep us waiting long." Then the camera was shut off.

Scarlett shook her head, her mind going into overdrive. They wanted her and Tori to join them? How... She couldn't do that. She may have been checking out two-thirds of the men but that's a lot different than actually joining forces with them. Joining forces with the men who triple power bombed...

Her thoughts were cut off as the titantron came to life again, Roman and Dean's faces stretched across it.

"Oh, and Punk?" Dean smirked at the camera then looked at Roman, who smirked as well. He then turned his attention back to them, his eyes wide and held a crazy look to them. "We're gonna have fun with you."

Then the camera cut out once more.

* * *

"Move!" Tori screamed from her spot on the floor by the couch. Both girls were now in the Diva's locker room watching the Royal Rumble match. Scarlett was laying on her back on the leather couch with a bag of ice on her ribs. After seeing Doc Sampson, he told her that her ribs were now bruised and advised her not to wrestle on this weeks Raw or Smackdown. As soon as she wins a championship title, she's not allowed to wrestle. Go figure.

"Oh god." Tori hid her eyes as Cody Rhodes and CM Punk tried to eliminate Seth. Scarlett watched Seth grab onto the apron for dear life as the buzzer sounded signalling the next entry.

Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head as Kane's music played through out the arena.

"Kane?!" Tori exclaimed as they watched him make his way to the ring. Once inside, Cody started hitting him but Kane merely shoved him away before hitting Punk with an upper cut.

Keeping her eyes glued to Kane, Scarlett watched him lift Punk to his feet before hitting him with another upper cut, forcing him into the corner. She groaned and covered her eyes with her elbow when Kane began stomping away at him, beating him lower and lower into the corner.

"He did it! Scarlett look!" Tori squealed a few moments later and Scarlett moved her arm. Kane was now on the outside of the ring, staring in disbelief at Punk.

"What happened?" Scarlett questioned.

"Kane went to chokeslam him but Phil kicked him in the head then chucked him out the ring." She laughed.

"Damn," Scarlett laughed along with her. "Wish I saw that."

"Pay attention then." Tori smirked as she turned back to the tv. "Seth!" She gasped suddenly as she watched the newest entry, Alexander Rusev, floor Seth with a flying drop kick to the face. She gasped again as Rusev picked Seth up by his hair and threw him to the ropes, Seth barely hanging on as he flew over the top rope.

"Uh oh." Scarlett commented as she watched him go after Punk once he had almost eliminated Cody.

The girls kept watching as people entered and people got eliminated. Neither girl was surprised when it took Seth, Cody, Punk, and Kofi Kingston to eliminate Rusev.

"How does he manage these things?" Tori questioned as she threw her hands in the air. They had just watched Kofi jump from the barricade to the ring without falling or getting hurt. Scarlett shrugged.

"I'm sure you could do it too if you practised it."

"Yeah, and break my neck trying. No thanks." Tori laughed as the buzzer went off for the next entry. When the Shield's music was played, both girls whipped their heads to watch the screen.

"And who is number 11?" Michael Cole questioned before realizing who it was. "The United States Champion, Dean Ambrose."

Scarlett watched him run down the ramp and dive under the bottom rope, entering the ring. As soon as he was to his feet he began driving Kofi into the turnbuckles over and over while Punk tried to pull him off.

"You've got men fighting over you." Tori chuckled as they watched Dean turn around and began laying punch after punch at Punk's chest.

"Great." Scarlett groaned. When she started paying attention again, Seth and Dean had Jimmy Uso on the edge of the apron, trying to shove him off. However, Dean was suddenly distracted by Kofi attempting to eliminate him. Once he kicked Kofi aside, he then made his way over to Punk and began punching him into the corner.

"Ugh, now I can't see Seth." Tori complained. Scarlett looked at her as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Now now, this match can't be all about Seth." She chuckled.

Tori smiled again once the camera's changed and she found Seth again, but it faded quickly when she realized Jimmy and Cody were trying to eliminate him.

"Yes! Come on!" She cheered once Seth got to his feet once more, elbowing off Cody and then attempted to toss Jimmy over the top rope.

When the buzzer sounded, Tori groaned and Scarlett laughed no matter what pain it cost her when Dolph Ziggler's music rang out.

"I hope Seth kicks his ass." Scarlett heard Tori mumble, causing her to chuckle then wince as a pain shot up her side.

"Hey!" Scarlett shouted at the screen as Dolph delivered a missile drop kick to Dean right off the bat.

"Agree with me now?" Tori asked as they watched him punch Cody out of the way before running over to Dean who was in the corner and began punching him over and over.

"Damn right I do." Was Scarlett's answer.

They continued to watch as R-Truth made his entry, immediately attacking Dean. Once Seth noticed however, that didn't last long. Once Seth got him off of Dean, they punched, kicked, and stomped at him until he was laying on the apron. Getting him to his feet they threw him over the top rope but he hung on. Dean, noticing this, ran at the opposite set of ropes and rebounded off of them. Scarlett didn't bother to hold in her cheer as Dean flew feet first at R-Truth, sending him flying off the apron.

"Screw off Uso!" Tori shouted as Jimmy slammed Seth's head into a turnbuckle suddenly. He then elbowed Dean in the face before climbing to the top turnbuckle. Once he reached the top, Seth hit him with a dropkick to the head but Jimmy held on. Dean then made his way back over to the corner and gave a mighty shove, pushing Jimmy off the turnbuckle to the mat below affectively eliminating him

"Good for you." Tori nodded at the screen as it showed Jimmy rolling on the floor.

"That's Naomi's husband, you know that right?" Scarlett asked as she stared at Tori, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, but he hurt Seth." She explained and Scarlett shook her head as the 14th entry came in; Kevin Nash.

He immediately eliminated Jack Swagger and turned his attention to the only 2 men left standing in the ring; Seth and Dean. Nash then hit Dean with a knee to the gut before landing a big right hand to Seth's forehead. Once Seth was down he went back to work on Dean, punching him into the corner. As he worked on him, Seth got to his feet and made his way back to them earning himself another punch to the head.

Scarlett sucked in a breath quickly as she watched Kofi run at Punk in the background, then let it out in relief as she realized Kofi had targeted Golddust and not Phil.

Turning her attention back to Seth and Dean, she watched as Dean clung to Nash's leg as he tried to eliminate Seth.

"Like that's going to help." Tori groaned, watching the same scene unfold.

Both girls groaned when the camera suddenly was switched. Now it was focused on Punk and Dolph, Dolph hanging out of the ropes as Punk tried with all of his might as he tried to push Dolph out using his foot.

The camera suddenly switched again, focusing on Dean who was being held on the top rope by Nash as he tried to eliminate him.

"Where the hell is Seth?" Scarlett questioned as she watched Dean try to grab onto anything he could.

"Being beat up by Cody, Kofi, and Golddust." Tori huffed.

Once the time hit the 05 second mark things shifted quickly. Dean poked Nash in the eye causing him to free him. Kofi and Cody then threw Seth across the ring and into Punk who caught him and immediately started trying to eliminate him.

Tori let out a gasp as Seth's feet nearly touched the floor before he swung himself back on the apron. Punk was still with him however, dropping down to the apron as he kept trying to eliminate Seth.

"Go help him!" Tori shouted at the screen as the Shield's music sounded once more that night. It could only be Roman Reigns.

And help him he did. The girls watched Roman run down the ramp and took a right towards where Punk and Seth were.

"Yes!" Tori cheered as Roman jumped up in his flying kick as his feet connected to Punk's head. Scarlett shook her head but smiled slightly. She had to admit, that move was amazing.

Once Roman entered, nobody was safe. Scarlett watched as he first took out Cody with a clothesline, then knocked Golddust down to the apron. Once Cody was up to his feet again, Roman went to knock him back down but Cody ducked out the way. Running to the ropes, Cody rebounded off of them right into Roman's spear. As Roman let a roar rip from his throat, Nash went to attack him but Roman stopped him as he shoved him away with ease. Once he was out of the way, Kofi went to deliver a drop kick but Roman caught him in his arms.

"Holy shit." Scarlett voice, her eyes wide as she watched Roman chuck Kofi over his head and out of the ring.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Tori responded, eyes just as wide.

"Hey!" Scarlett shouted at the screen again as Dolph took Roman down with a DDT. Roman then climbed his way back to his feet using the ropes as Dolph jumped on his back.

Roman however threw him off and as Dolph came running back at him, Roman hit him with a spear that nearly snapped Dolph in two.

"I don't swear all that much, but holy fuck! That _had _to hurt." Tori exclaimed and Scarlett nodded her agreement as they watched Roman toss Dolph out of the ring.

"Well, he got his ass kicked." Scarlett said and Tori nodded her answer this time.

Roman then went on the eliminate Nash before Cody and Golddust tried lifting him over the top rope. When Seth ran over to help, Tori let out a loud giggle.

"What?" Scarlett questioned her as she adjusted the now half melted ice on her ribs.

"His hairs so fluffy." She giggled again. When Scarlett looked, she immediately chuckled at the way Seth's hair poofed out around his head.

"He looks so cute." Tori sighed and Scarlett shook her head. "Okay then."

They watched as the Shield suddenly dominated the match eliminating The Great Khali, Cody Rhodes, and then Golddust. Leaving them in the ring alone, with Punk.

Roman and Dean quickly went to work on him. Dean holding onto Punk's arms so he couldn't fight back as Roman began stomping at his midsection, Seth doing the same when he made his way over. Just as they were about to triple powerbomb Punk, entrant #17 made his presence known; Sheamus.

Both girls let out curses as they continued to watch the Shield take beatings from Sheamus and The Miz once he entered. The most curses that Scarlett had ever heard Tori say came out when Cesaro swung Seth round and round with his 'Cesaro Swing' nearly 28 times before dropping him on the apron.

The real trouble began not long after the last entrant, Rey Mysterio, entered the ring.

"Seeeth!" Tori whined as the girls watched Seth deliver a drop kick to Rey Mysterio, making him drop off the apron to the mat below. Scarlett frowned when the fans cheered.

"Just because Daniel Bryan wasn't in this damn match doesn't mean they had to boo Rey. He already had a fucking match tonight." Scarlett ground out as she watched Dean and Seth attack Luke Harper of the Wyatt Family.

"I know. Nobody's complaining that John Cena's not in here, he wants the belts too." Tori agreed. Scarlett rolled her eyes then winced as she watched Harper punch Dean in the throat and elbow Seth away from him. Both girls gasped at the same time, Scarlett ignoring the pain that shot through her rib cage, as they watched Roman superman punch Harper off the apron.

"Now _that _is something to cheer for!" Tori exclaimed and Scarlett grinned at the proud look on Roman's face. However she failed to notice Dean walking behind Roman, eyeing him up.

"What the fuck?!" Scarlett shouted, flying up into a sitting position as Dean flipped Roman over the top rope, Roman thankfully landing on the apron. Feeling the jolt of pain she groaned out loud, clutching her side as she watched Seth yell at Dean.

"I don't know why he did that but be careful! Christ." Tori scolded as she looked at her, turning back to the tv once she realized Scarlett wasn't going to look at her.

Tori watched as Cesaro tried to eliminate Seth and Dean but they fought him off. Moving to a different set of ropes, they began trying to eliminate Cesaro when Roman came from behind all 3 men and lifted them over the top rope to the mat below. He had just eliminated Cesaro, Dean and Seth.

"Oh god." Scarlett groaned, watching Roman yell at Dean. "He fucking deserved that."

"Seth didn't though." Tori frowned. Quickly getting up, Tori turned off the tv.

"The hell? What are you doing?" Scarlett asked, finally looking at her.

"Your ice is practically water now, so we're going to get you some more then go find Seth and Dean." She answered and Scarlett just stared at her.

"Come on." Tori muttered, already making her way out the room. Scarlett sighed and got to her feet slowly before following Tori.

Once they got more ice for her, both girls began to make their way to the Gorilla position. Once they passed it, it didn't take long for them to find Seth and Dean.

"This is your fault!" They heard Seth yell as they rounded a corner. Both men were only a couple of feet ahead of them so Scarlett shouted, "Hey! You two!"

Seth and Dean turned around and Scarlett noticed they were both red in the face. Probably from screaming at each other.

"The hell do you want?" Dean ground out and Scarlett glared at him.

"Nothing from you asshole. I can't believe you tried to eliminate Roman." She spat at him. He just rolled his eyes and continued to walk down the hall.

"It wasn't your fault, Seth." Tori said, taking a step closer to him as he ran his gloved fingers through his hair.

"I just would love to know how his mind works sometimes." Seth groaned as he let his arms drop to his sides.

"It's probably better not to know," Scarlett commented as she watched Tori take another step closer to Seth. She saw her reach out to touch his arm before pulling her hand back. "Anyway, Tori wanted to come find you guys and since I can barely stand I hope there's a couch in your locker room to sit on so we can finish watching your team-mate kick ass." She smiled at Seth when he looked at her.

"Don't you mean _our _team-mate?" He grinned back and Scarlett raised her eyebrows at him.

"Not yet, haven't decided. Locker room fluff ball, lead the way."

Once they made it to the locker room, they heard the sound of water spraying in the back signalling Dean was in the shower. Seth didn't comment as he helped Scarlett get comfortable on the couch, even offering her his sweater to ball up into a pillow for her head. Once he was sure she was good, he plopped onto the floor next to Tori as he turned on the tv.

When the screen lit up only 3 men remained, Roman, Sheamus, and Batista who were all layed out on the apron in separate corners.

"The heck happened?" Tori questioned as they watched Sheamus slowly climb to his feet.

"When Roman eliminated us it left them and Punk." Seth explained but Scarlett's eyebrows furrowed.

"Where'd Phil go to then?" She wondered out loud and Tori and Seth both shrugged.

They watched as Batista got to his feet, followed by Roman. Sheamus ran at Roman hitting him with a clothesline before Batista started beating Sheamus into the corner. Once he got him there however, Sheamus fought back working Batista into a different corner.

"Roman's getting up again." Tori said, pointing at the screen. Her hand fell as Batista lifted Roman up then dropped him back down.

"And he's down again." Seth sighed, rubbing at his shoulder. He was probably sore as hell being in the ring for nearly an hour.

"Come on Sheamus, eliminate his ass!" Tori exclaimed, forgetting for a moment that Seth was sitting right next to her. Seth merely chuckled at her reaction.

They watched as Sheamus called for the Brogue Kick and Tori cursed loudly when Batista dodged it.

"Quite the language in here." Dean's voice sounded from above Scarlett. Looking up at him, she felt her face flame when she noticed he was shirtless, only wearing a pair of jeans that were hanging low on his hips. She looked back at the tv as he sat on the back of the couch. She looked up at him again however, when she felt fingers run through her hair. Slapping his hand away, she looked at the screen just in time to see Roman knock Sheamus off the apron.

"Just Roman and Batista now." Seth said, just as Batista tried to flip Roman over the top rope.

"Going to be just Batista if he isn't more careful." Scarlett sighed in relief as she watched Roman scoot into the corner. She then bit her lip as she watched him slowly get up, stalking his prey, watching Batista's every move.

"Come on Roman. Come on." Tori mumbled to herself but they all heard it. They watched Roman and Batista go back and forth with blows to the head before Batista threw Roman to a corner. Roman however, flew out of it and clotheslined Batista.

"Come onnn." Scarlett groaned. She bit her lip as she watched Roman roar and punch the apron. Keeping her eyes on Roman, she didn't notice Dean was now watching her instead of the screen.

"No!" Tori shouted when Roman went for his Superman Punch, Batista met him with a spear.

"Fuck sakes." Scarlett ground out, punching the back of the couch nearly hitting Dean in the process.

"Hey, watch it, Princess." He said but Scarlett ignored him. She watched as Batista signalled for his Batista Bomb but as he turned around, he was met with Roman's spear.

"Yes!" Scarlett and Tori shouted at the same time. Dean raised an eyebrow and Seth shook his head.

Tori let out a squeal when Roman roared and Scarlett smiled. He's going to win.

4 sets of eyes watched Roman lift Batista to his feet and began to throw him to the ropes. 4 sets of eyes widened when Batista quickly turned around and sent Roman flying over the top rope instead.

"No!" Tori groaned as the camera zoomed in on Roman as he seemed to just comprehend what happened, that he lost.

The camera quickly shifted to Batista in the ring before turning back to Roman on the floor. The sight nearly broke Scarlett's heart.

He looked so disappointed as he looked around. He looked completely lost in Scarlett's opinion.

"Good for him."

Scarlett's eyebrows nearly shot into her hairline as she looked at Dean's retreating back. As muscular as it was, it didn't distract her from what he said.

"Excuse me?" She asked, poison dripping from her words as she watched him pull on a t-shirt.

"He eliminated me and Seth, so good for him." He stated.

"Are you fucking kidding?" Seth asked him, turning on his knees to face them.

"It was your fault!" Scarlett shouted at him. He only narrowed his eyes at her as he stuck a cigarette between his lips.

"I can't believe you." She hissed as she got off the couch. Picking up her bag of ice she began walking to the door.

"Where are you going? Tori asked her. Scarlett didn't turn around as she answered, "To find Roman."

She found him 10 minutes later, way out back sitting on a big black box that said 'wires' in white spray paint on the side. Her heart nearly broke again, he still looked as disappointed as he did when she saw him lose a few minutes ago.

"Roman?" She said quietly, she didn't want to disturb him. She was worried she had spoken too quietly but his head shot up and he looked her square in the eye. She bit her lip at the sadness reflected in his grey one's.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be off with Punk?" He questioned as he ran his fingers through his hair. Scarlett shrugged and took a step closer.

"I didn't see what happened to him, but I did see what happened to you." She mumbled, finally reaching his side. She wanted to hop up next to him but she figured her ribs wouldn't like that too much.

"Kane came back and eliminated him. Put him through the spanish announce table." He deadpanned and Scarlett's eyes widened.

"What?" She asked in shock. Phil was going to be pissed as hell.

Roman just nodded his answer then added, "Suppose you want to go see him now. He is your boyfriend after all." He slid off the box and Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"He's not my damn boyfriend." She groaned. At Roman's skeptical look she sighed. "I asked him to pretend to be to piss off the Authority. They told me I wasn't allowed to be his friend so I showed them that I wasn't his _friend_." She explained and Roman raised a dark eyebrow at her.

"Am I supposed to believe that?" He questioned and Scarlett shrugged.

"You can believe anything you want, but the fact is you just told me my 'boyfriend' got wronged and slammed through a table, yet I'd rather be standing here with you making sure you're okay." She muttered as she played with her fingers. She had felt a faint blush stain her cheeks as she told him she'd rather be with him then check on Phil, but it was true. His facial expression was too much for her when he lost.

He eyed her for a few seconds before he sighed, "Where's Tori? I know you two are hardly apart." He asked and Scarlett grinned, he hadn't told her to screw off.

"In your locker room." She answered and Roman's eyebrows rose in question. "Oh, after you eliminated Seth, Dean and Cesaro she wanted to chase down Seth so we ended up there." She chuckled. He nodded and began walking.

When he realized she wasn't beside him, he turned around. She was following him but at a very slow pace.

"Are you hurt?" He asked her, his voice softer than she believed it ever could be.

"Br-Bruised ribs, Tamina stomps pretty hard." She stuttered and watched Roman frown. He then turned around and crouched down in front of her, "Get on."

Scarlett's eyes widened, "What?" He looked at her over his shoulder and chuckled at her expression. "I said get on."

"Why?"

"You can hardly walk."

"I can, I'm just slow," She defended. "Plus, a piggyback might hurt me more."

"Hm.." He wondered out loud. He then stood up and turned to face her. "You're probably right."

She nodded and began to walk forwards, but he didn't budge. Looking up at him questioningly, she gasped a little as he bent down and lifted her arms around his neck.

"Tell me if I hurt you, okay?" He whispered against her ear and Scarlett nodded, very aware of the goosebumps that now covered her skin.

He bent down slightly lower and carefully knocked her knees out from under her, lifting her into his arms so he was carrying her bridal style. He looked at her again before asking, "You okay?"

She only nodded her answer and he began walking again. She sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder, missing the small smile that made its way across his lips as he heard the small sound.

When they got back to the Shield's locker room, Tori and Seth had moved up onto the couch from their place on the floor and Dean was nowhere to be seen. When Roman announced that he was going to take a shower the girls took that as their cue to leave. Scarlett smiled to herself as she watched when Tori stood up from the couch, Seth pulled her into a hug. She burst out laughing when she saw Tori's real reaction once the door shut behind them.

"He hugged me! Oh my god." She squealed and Scarlett was half groaning and half laughing. Half groaning because of the pain that was shooting all over her body, half laughing because, well, you seen the reaction.

She listened to Tori babble on and on as they made their way to their locker room, however she stopped when she noticed a sign, well, half of a sign hanging on a locker room door. There were only 3 letters left; **CM P**

Furrowing her eyebrows, she pushed the door open and gasped. The room was a complete mess. Garbage cans were tipped over, papers thrown all around the room, but Phil was no where to be found.

* * *

Dean's just lovely, isn't he? Haha, you all have very good guesses at who her father is. So far I've gotten Goldberg, Dusty Rhodes, Kane, Undertaker, Shawn Michaels, Edge, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and Owen Hart :) Maybe one of those is correct, maybe they're all wrong. Anymore guesses you guys wanna shoot my way? :)


	12. A Week Off

Hey! How was everyone's Wrestlemania last night? Hope it was good :) Anyway there's a certain part of this chapter that is all dialogue based, so when Dean speaks _**it's like this.**_When Scarlett speaks _it's like this. _Bold and Italic is Dean and Scarlett is just Italic, got it? Good :) I would like to thank **UntilNeverDawns, Devata, NESSAANCALIME6913, flowersNfreaks, princessofdarkness2016, Tori Moxley, wwemicky, ShikyoKiri, feedmesmores, xXxShadowFirexXx, ILoveAnime89, **and the guest who commented. Means a lot :) Anyway, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot that has been thickened... Don't sue me, I do not claim to own anything at all :)

* * *

Monday afternoon found Scarlett in her Daytona apartment, laying in bed as she tried to sort through the amount of mail she had received after only a couple of days of not being home. She sighed as she flipped through them. Bill, bill, bill, take-out pamphlet, bill.

Shaking her head, she threw the envelopes on her bed then re-adjusted the ice on her rib cage. How was she supposed to get up and pay those? She'd had enough trouble getting home on her own last night. Not to mention the fact of how difficult it was to shower and get dressed without having a pain shoot right through her. She'd given up trying to pull her shirt over her head when she had actually broken a sweat doing so, hence why she was currently dressed in her leopard print bra and grey short shorts.

She hadn't even eaten yet because she didn't feel like coming home, when she did come home, to a stink filled apartment because the food was all rotten. When she was home before the Royal Rumble, she'd gone out and bought enough food for her time there and no more since she planned on not being there again for a while.

'Big surprise.' She thought to herself, thinking of how it felt to be under Tamina's boot as it stomped away at her. Cringing, she shook the memories from her mind. She had to figure out a way to get dressed, pay her bills, and get some food without dying in the process.

Feeling the ice pack start to slip, she quickly caught it before it hit her bed. She let out a hiss as it suddenly hit a piece of skin that wasn't already numb from the direct pressure and cold. Closing her eyes and leaning her head against the wall, she began to think. Thinking of everything she shouldn't be thinking of when there's bills to pay and food to buy. She thought about her match the night before, Phil's match and with that came Dean and Roman's time in the ring as well.

She'd been so pissed off at Dean for trying to eliminate Roman, but she didn't understand _why _she was so angry. She hardly knew either man, just knew of what they had done. Did she really allow them to get that deep under her skin? To care that much about men she swore she'd hate until her dying day?

Then her mind shifted from them, to Phil.

Have you ever done something everyday, no matter what, so much that it becomes normal to do it? Routine almost, like getting up and making a pot of coffee right away, or making sure all the doors are locked before you climb into bed at night. Then when it stops suddenly, everything's weird? Something inside knows that there's something you're not doing that you should be...

Well that's how Scarlett was feeling at that very moment. She felt off.

Ever since the night CM Punk ran her over at the Dunkin' Donuts Center in Rhode Island, she and Phil texted constantly. She'd wake up with messages from him, and go to sleep saying goodnight to him. After finding his locker room in such a disarray the night before she'd texted him to see if he was okay. She waited and waited for a reply, but one never came which had her worried out of her mind.

When she woke up this morning she'd texted him again, saying she just wanted to make sure he was okay, if he'd answer that question she'd leave him alone if he wanted her to. He responded half an hour later, asking what her address was. She texted it to him then asked if he was okay once more, he never replied back. She hadn't heard from him now in over 2 and a half hours.

Shaking her head once more, she shook the worrying thoughts from her mind and got to her feet slowly. Just as she reached the kitchen and threw her ice pack into the freezer there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" She called. Glancing around, she decided to grab her dad's old sweater he had given her from the closet and threw it on. She paid no mind to the fact that it was so large on her that it fell to her mid-thigh, giving the impression she wore nothing underneath as she zipped it up and walked to the door. Pulling it open, her eyes widened once she saw who was on the other side.

"Bit warm for a sweater, isn't it?" He questioned, letting his eyes rake over her small body. "Although, seeing as you have no pants on I suppose you could be a bit chilly."

"Phil?" She finally spit out, her tone sounding shocked. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

He shrugged as he made his way passed her, stepping into her apartment and took a look around. Scarlett quickly shut the door then proceeded to follow him as he began walking around.

"Phil?" She said his name again, hoping he'd tell her why he was here of all places.

"I quit." He stated simply as he walked into her livingroom. There wasn't much to see. A flat screen hung on the light blue wall, her gaming consoles on a stand beneath it. A black leather couch sat a few feet away and a small side table was set next to it, a lamp sitting atop it. Much like her livingroom, her entire apartment seemed void of life except for the numerous family photos she had across every wall in her home. She was hardly there, why make it seem 'homey'?

"Quit what?" She questioned him, watching as he squatted to look through her games. She held in her chuckle when she saw him scrunch his nose at her Twilight edition of Scene It.

"Quit WWE, just today." He answered, standing tall once more. Scarlett didn't speak, didn't even bat an eyelash as he turned and started to look at the photo's she had hung up along the wall.

"You... Why?" She asked after a few moments. He shrugged.

"Tired of working night after night, working my ass off for a championship opportunity then people come back and have it automatically handed to them. I've had to fight tooth and nail for everything I've ever accomplished, then people who are gone for numerous amounts of years come back and have everything handed to them on a silver platter." He slid his eyes to watch Scarlett as he spoke, but once he was finished he turned his attention to the pictures. One in particular caught his eye and he took a step closer to it, making sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Scarlett however was oblivious.

"Roman could've won that match just as easily as Batista won it. Batista just got the upper hand." She defended Roman, however it fell on deaf ears as she watched his eyes widen.

"What the hell has you so distracted?" She huffed, slowly making her way over to him. Once she realized what he was staring at a gasp flew from her lips before she could even process it was there.

The picture that had him so distracted was a picture of her and her father. Thinking quickly, she was about to smile and say she was a big fan of his and it had made her day when she met him, however seeing 'Daddy's Girl' scrolled across the bottom of the frame made the words die on her tongue instantly.

"Phil..." She paused as she turned to look at him just as he turned his head to look at her. "I can explain."

He only blinked at her before his mouth stretched into a grin as he chuckled. It wasn't genuine however, as it sounded more shocked than anything.

"Holy fuck."

* * *

"You know, I could get used to having a nurse." Scarlett chuckled as she leaned against her counter. She and Phil had just gotten back to her apartment after paying her bills and stopping by the grocery store to pick up some food. She sucked on her grape flavoured popsicle as she watched him put away her groceries for her. What a gentleman.

"Oh ha ha. You better not get used to it or I'll leave and you'll have to put these away yourself." He threatened as he threw a tub of ice cream in her freezer.

"Sorry, was only teasing." She chuckled again. Phil however turned his head to look at her, an eyebrow raised.

"You can tease me but I'm not allowed to tease you? How is that fair?" He asked, moving over to lean on the counter so he was across from her.

"Never said you couldn't, I just said that I always win." She smirked.

"And how do you plan on winning this time?" He questioned her, his own smirk making its way onto his lips.

"Hm..." She pretended to think as she tapped her popsicle against her mouth. Her smirk widened when her plan worked, seeing his eyes drop from her own to her mouth.

"No idea." She answered before slipping her tongue out to gently lap at the top of her popsicle. She swirled her tongue around the top and held in her glee as she watched his adams' apple bop up and down, before sucking the grape treat in her mouth once more.

When he raised his eyes to hers she was a bit surprised at the traces of lust he held for her there. However she masked her surprise, only showing him her amusement.

"You're a dirty girl then, are you?" He mused, but his voice was low and rough. Scarlett merely shrugged and smiled at him innocently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She answered before popping the popsicle back in her mouth. She heard him mumble something as he turned around to finish what he was doing, but couldn't make out what it was. She chuckled just as her cell phone beeped, signalling a new text message.

Pulling her phone from her pocket, she pressed the button at the top of her phone and watched the screen light up. Her eyebrows furrowed when she read '**New Text Message: Ambrose'**. Opening the message it read,

_**'Glad to hear you're not actually with Punk. Hope you feel better soon.'**_

"Whose that?" Phil asked her, throwing the grocery bags in the garbage.

"No one important, they were just wishing me better." She answered, quickly locking her phone without responding. However as she licked the last bit of her popsicle up, she could hardly keep the smile from spreading across her face as she tossed the stick in the garbage.

Glancing at the clock, she sighed. It was 10 to 8, 10 minutes until Raw.

"I'm guessing since you quit today you wouldn't be interested in watching Raw, would you?" She asked, already 95% sure of his answer.

"So I can watch them brag about how great the Rumble was last night? No thanks." He answered as he turned to face her. "Why? Do you?"

"I hardly miss it, but I guess I can understand your reasoning." She replied and he nodded. "Come on then," She continued, easing her way off the stool. "Get me an ice pack out the freezer and we can watch movies."

"Deal, just no girly shit." He laughed, already making his way to the freezer once more.

"Aw, no Titanic then?" She pouted at his back then chuckled as he stopped in his tracks.

"I will leave. Right now."

"Okay okay, don't get your panties in a bunch." She laughed before making her way to her room.

They spent the next 3 hours or so watching movies, only stopping when her ice pack needed to be replaced or when Phil got up to change the disk from 'Mama' to 'The Purge'. Her phone buzzed a little after 11 but she decided to check it after. The Purge was almost over anyway.

True to her word, the movie ended barely 10 minutes later so as Phil got up to take out the disk, she checked her phone. Finding a missed call from Tori, she tapped on the icon and held her phone up to her ear.

"Did you see what just happened?" Tori's voice spoke from the other end of the line, not even bothering to say hello first.

"Hello to you too, and no I didn't watch Raw. What happened?" She questioned as Phil laid down beside her once more.

"The Shield had a match against Daniel Bryan, Sheamus, and John Cena. It was a qualifying match for the Elimination Chamber."

"They're already planning for that? And let me guess, the Shield qualified for it?" She asked, swatting Phil's hand away from her side.

"No! They got screwed!" Tori exclaimed and Scarlett furrowed her eyebrows.

"How did they not win? As good as Daniel, John and Sheamus are they're not better than the Shield. Especially all together." She caught Phil rolling his eyes at her statement, so she elbowed him in the gut as she listened to Tori's explanation.

"John had Roman in the STF and Roman was parting his arms when the Wyatt Family came out and screwed everything up! They attacked Cena and so the match was given to them instead of the Shield via disqualification."

"Oh god," Scarlett groaned. "How pissed were they?"

"They tore apart the announce table. When Raw went off air Roman was standing on top of it shouting at Sheamus, or it looked like he was shouting at Sheamus. Bray, Luke, and Erick were standing on the ramp so he might've been yelling at them." She answered and Scarlett sighed.

"I'm going to get you more ice." Phil grumbled as he grabbed her half unthawed ice pack, Standing up, he left the room as Scarlett watched him.

"Was that Phil? What's going on with him? Nobody knows why he isn't here and if they do they aren't saying anything." Tori explained and Scarlett sighed once more. She then went into detail about what Phil had told her earlier, that he quit and why. By the time she was done Tori had stayed silent on the other end of the line.

"Tor?" She questioned.

"Yeah I'm still here." Tori responded. "Just.. wow. Was he that frustrated?" She questioned and Scarlett nodded as Phil came back in the room.

"Yeah, I mean, I would be too if I was in his shoes." She answered then mouthed thank you to Phil who nodded and sat by her.

"Yeah, it's understandable." Tori sighed.

"It is, anything else happen tonight?" She questioned before she sucked in a breath when the ice hit her skin.

"Icing your ribs?" Tori chuckled and Scarlett managed to hiss out a yes through her teeth. "The Shield came out during my match with Alicia Fox."

"They did?" Scarlett furrowed her eyebrows as she laid her head on Phil's shoulder, letting him know she knew he was still there. He responded by wrapping his arm around her shoulders, carefully pulling her into his side.

"Yeah, their music played and next thing I know they're surrounding the ring." Tori explained. "Was kind of creepy but kind of exciting at the same time."

"Did you win?" Scarlett questioned and Tori chuckled.

"Of course I did. Just because the Shield comes down while I'm fighting doesn't mean I'm going to blow the match."

"Well you never know, Seth might've distracted you.." Scarlett chuckled when Tori let out a muffled 'Shut up'. "What happened after?"

"Nothing really, they just left. They came down, didn't say a word as they watched me wrestle and left when I won. It was weird." She said and Scarlett could picture Tori's eyebrows scrunching up in confusion.

"I bet. Was that all?"

"There was this.. _thing _that happened with Lesnar. Was a bit odd, but maybe I'm reading too much into it."

"Oh?" Scarlett questioned. Since when did Tori pay attention to anything Brock Lesnar related? She practically loathed the ground he walked on.

"Yeah, earlier in the show he came out and Paul Heyman demanded the Authority gave him a match with either Batista or Randy Orton. Personally, I was hoping for Batista," She chuckled before continuing. "Anyway, later on during a match between Cody Rhodes and Goldust vs. the New Age Outlaws they came out again and Brock just started beating the crap out of Cody and Goldust..."

"Why would he do that?" Scarlett butt in, cutting Tori off. She heard her huff on the other end of the line.

"Let me speak woman." She said and Scarlett laughed and apologized. "Anyway, I don't know why he chose to attack them specifically, but Paul said that the Authority denied him fighting either superstar. Then he said that the Authority would rather have idiots running around being the Heavyweight Champion and little girls getting Championship titles. I think he was taking a dig at us."

"What'd we do?" Scarlett asked, furrowing her eyebrows for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but I have to go now. You get to sleep in while I actually have to get up and go to work." She chuckled and Scarlett let out an obviously fake gasp.

"I am injured for your information Ms. Cross." She stated as seriously as she could before a laugh escaped through her lips.

"Injured enough to have men at your house, I see how it is." Tori said and Scarlett could picture a smirk playing out on her lips.

"Okay, you caught me. The reason I didn't watch Raw tonight was because Phil and I were doing such unspeakable things to each other that I don't want to even want to go into detail. But I will tell you, that I enjoyed every minute of it." She smirked, however at Phil's bewildered look she burst out laughing.

"Okay, ew. Thank you for that mental image and the dreams I'll surely be having tonight." She laughed. "I'm leaving now before you corrupt my mind even more, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Scarlett laughed then hung up and put her phone on her night stand.

"I'm not even going to ask cause I don't want to know." He laughed, watching Scarlett as she snuggled back into his side.

"Where are you staying?" She asked as she glanced up at him. She knew she was changing topics but she had wondered all day long.

"Well, I hadn't really planned that out when I left this afternoon." He answered her truthfully. "I didn't even bring anything with me, just hopped on the plane and here I am."

"That's responsible." She chuckled and he shrugged in response. "Stay here."

"I wouldn't even fit on that little couch out there Scar, plus having all those pictures of your father around me isn't exactly the most welcoming thought." He reasoned and it was Scarlett's turn to shrug.

"Sleep here then." She said simply. Confusion etched across her features as his eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"You really are trying to get into my pants, aren't you?" He laughed and Scarlett scoffed.

"If I was trying to get into your pants it wouldn't take all that much effort."

"Are you saying I'm easy?"

"I'm saying... no, actually I am saying you're easy." She smirked. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, she cut him off by innocently running her tongue along her bottom lip. She held in her smirk as his eyes were immediately drawn to her mouth and she heard him inhale sharply.

Pulling away from him, she got to her feet slowly as if nothing happened. "I'm gonna go put this back in the freezer, make yourself comfortable." She smiled at him in his dazed expression before making her way out of the room.

And make himself comfortable he did. He stayed at her apartment for the next week, only flying home to Chicago to pack a suitcase then he made his way back to Daytona in the same day. As each day progressed he didn't need to help her with as much as he did before. She could reach the top shelf in her cupboard again, could clean her apartment, hell she could get dressed again without his help. The first couple days he joked with her that he would help her shower too, but he didn't know if he would be able to restrain himself from simply washing her back. Her response was the same every time: "You scratch my itch, I'll scratch yours."

Which she admitted to herself, was true. If he advanced onto her, she wouldn't turn him down. While she wasn't romantically interested in him, that didn't stop her from finding him physically attractive. She had already admitted out loud to Tori when they first bumped into each other, literally, that she thought he was attractive. If he thought the same about her, which he seemed to via his comments about her being beautiful and things like that, then great. She had also discovered that they did seem to have a bit of a sexual energy around them. With her teasing him over the week by licking her lips constantly, and him always ducking his face so close to hers that if she merely breathed through her mouth her lips would be on his. They were both adults, adults who held no significant others. So if they wanted to indulge a bit, they could

It was on Friday evening that she was sure he was going to make a move. They had been watching Smackdown in her bedroom as it was where they spent a majority of their time because Scarlett could hardly move but that was beside the point.

Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar had made another appearance, only this time it was obvious that Lesnar was annoyed by the fact that Scarlett and Tori had championship belts. Paul said that Brock was disgusted by the fact that as soon as they won something, Scarlett was suddenly 'injured' and didn't have to work. They didn't point out the fact that Tori was still there, still wrestling while she was away, but their target seem to have found a way onto Scarlett's back.

For what reason, she didn't know. She hadn't really had any contact with said 'beast' in years. Why would he hate her so much?

"I bet if he knew who your father was he wouldn't be letting Paul run his mouth." Phil had whispered against her ear from his spot behind her. As she turned her head, their mouths were barely an inch apart. Scarlett had known it, and she knew he knew it too because his eyes flickered down to her mouth before rising back to her own.

He had leaned his face closer to hers, letting his nose bump against hers and she was sure he was going to kiss her. However he suddenly moved his head back and focused on the screen like nothing happened. Nothing _had _really happened but it still sent Scarlett's mind in a whirlwind. So much so she hardly reacted when the Shield made their presence known in Tori's match against Aksana. If only he'd kissed her, then she could've...

Scarlett nearly jumped off her bed as the sound of her phone beeping pulled her from her sleep. If it wasn't for the heavy arm around her waist she probably would've jumped out of bed.

Taking a deep breath to calm down her erratic heart beat, she grabbed her phone from its spot on her night stand and lit up the screen. She groaned at the time, 9:13 am, before opening the text that had woken her up.

_**'Rise and shine! I'll see you in Nebraska tonight! :3'**_

She shook her head at the delightful message from Tori. Quickly typing her response of _**'Wake me up again this early and you won't live to see Wrestlemania...'**_ she placed her phone on the stand again before rolling over and pressing her face into Phil's neck, sleep taking her over once more.

What felt like 5 minutes later, she was once again pulled out of her subconscious by the same dinging noise. Groaning, she grabbed her phone and unlocked the message without bothering to check the name.

_**'Morning Princess. Word in the locker rooms is that you're coming back tonight..**_

_**Maybe we'll find you.'**_

Furrowing her eyebrows, she reread the message over and over in her half asleep state. The hell was Tori calling her princess for?

Then it suddenly dawned on her. _Princess._

Her eyes flew to the sender's name and sure enough, it was labeled _**Ambrose. **_Feeling her heartbeat quicken, she typed her response.

_'Going to stalk me like you've been doing to Tori?' (Mon 9:52am)_

_**'Stalk is a harsh word.. looking over is more what we're trying to do.'(Mon 9:54am)**_

_'Looking over requires making your way to the ring each time she wrestles?' (Mon 9:55am)_

_**'It does.' (Mon 9:58am)**_

_**'Surprised you're actually awake this early given the week you've had off..' (Mon 9:58am)**_

_'You woke me up, be glad I even have the decency to answer you. Especially after saying I had the week off. You try wrestling with bruised ribs.' (Mon 9:59am)_

_**'I've had a lot worse than bruised ribs princess.. and I still wrestled through it. But it was better for you to have to week off.' (Mon 10:03am)**_

_'How so?' (Mon 10:05am)_

_**'So you'd have time to think about what we are offering you and your friend. Clear your mind so you could make the best decision. Have you made one?' (Mon 10:07am)**_

_'No.' (Mon 10:08am)_

_**'Shame, we won't wait forever you know.' (Mon 10:10am)**_

"Do you know how annoying that is?" Phil questioned over Scarlett's shoulder making her jump.

"Sorry." She mumbled, placing her phone back on her nightstand before turning around once more and buried herself in his chest.

"What time is it?" He sighed, rubbing his knuckles over his eyes.

"Uh, 10 in the morning." She answered and he groaned, dropping his arm back around her and pulling her right against his chest.

"Who the hell were you texting at 10 in the god damn morning? Tori?" He asked and Scarlett paused mid nod. That wasn't the truth.

"No, it was Dean Ambrose." She mumbled quietly.

"Who?" He asked again, her voice was so quiet he hadn't heard her. He felt her sigh in his arms before she looked up at him.

"Dean Ambrose." She answered and his eyebrows shot up. Well, he was awake now.

"Why is Ambrose texting you? How'd you get his number? How'd he get _your _number?" He questioned all in a rush and Scarlett shook her head before turning her back to him once more.

"That's a lot of questions for 10 in the morning." She muttered. "And besides, we have to get up. I have to get out to Nebraska by at least 5."

As she began to push the covers away, Phil curled his arm around her waist once more and pulled her back to his chest.

"You know I can't stand them. First you tell me that Tori has Seth's number, and now you have Ambrose's? Who has Roman's?" He grumbled but at her silence he sighed. "If they hurt you, or Tori, let me know and I'll make a grand comeback to the WWE just to kick their asses."

"No you won't." She chuckled slightly. "I doubt you're going to go back for anything."

"For you I might." He responded. Scarlett's eyes widened slightly as she turned to face him again. There wasn't a trace of a joke in his tired features, not one could be seen. "Or for Tori.." He continued slowly.

Scarlett nodded. "Or for Tori."

As Phil leaned forwards, he knew he wasn't doing so to sell anything to anyone. They were alone in her room, with no one around to see what happened between them. He knew this.

As did Scarlett, but she didn't stop him. She didn't stop him when his lips met hers, didn't stop him when his hands pulled at her shirt and then at her shorts. She didn't stop her hands from roaming his broad chest, tracing over the snake on one side and the skull on the other, didn't stop herself from tugging against his boxers. She most definitely didn't stop the gasp from leaving her lips as he entered her over and over. Instead of shoving him away, she pulled him closer, her nails digging in his skin and leaving crescent-shaped marks in their wake, along with red scratches as she drug her nails up his back when he hit that spot inside her again and again.

Once both hit their highest peak, neither bothered to stop before they were rushing over the edge together as one.

* * *

"There's so many damn camera's." Scarlett huffed a couple hours later. They were sitting outside the airport in a taxi as the meter kept ticking away. Hearing Phil chuckle, she turned to look at him. "What's so funny?"

"You. Acting as if having cameras around you is the most annoying thing in the world. You get your pay cheque off of being in front of cameras." He laughed and Scarlett glared at him.

"Those cameramen are nice, these ones are hound dogs." She defended and it was at that very moment her phone decided to beep. Phil shook his head.

"You don't seem to mind _hounds _so much seeing as how your phone hasn't stopped beeping since this morning. Now come on." He said before he opened his door and got out. Huffing, Scarlett paid the taxi driver and got out as well, before making her way to Phil and grabbing her bags from him.

They began walking inside the airport while the little entourage of paparazzi that apparently had their day signed to them followed, firing questions at them left and right.

"They're so annoying. I don't mind friendly ones, but these ones I hate." She mumbled, loud enough for Phil to hear her. As he nodded he looked up at the sign. Their flights were in two different wings so they'd have to part ways now.

"How are we doing this? Friendly? Romantically?" He questioned quietly as he pretended to mess with his phone.

"The world thinks we're dating, so..." She shrugged as she set her bag down beside her and stood on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck in a hug. He immediately leaned down so she wouldn't have to strain to reach him and wrapped his arms around her waist before burying his face in her hair.

"I meant what I said before, and I still do now. If he hurts you, or if Rollins hurts Tori, one text and I'll book a flight wherever you are, okay?" He whispered in her ear and she nodded. "And don't worry about what happened this morning, you're still an annoying pain in the ass. Just a damn hot one"

"Good, same to you." Scarlett laughed as she pulled back. He grinned at her and pecked her lips for the cameras before he kissed her forehead and started walking down the hall. Scarlett shook her head as she lifted one bag on her shoulder and took the handle of her suitcase, walking in the other direction. She had quite the stories to tell Tori once they were together again.

* * *

Should I be hiding from you all because of what Punk and Scarlett did...? Hehe :)


	13. Come Out, Come Out

Hi! How are you all? I'm good and now a year older than I was when I posted the last chapter :) My birthday was yesterday and I turned 19, so that's good for me, how was everyone else's Thursday? My Tuesday morning was shocking, learning that the Ultimate Warrior had passed away. I was shocked, we'd only seen him hours before on RAW and suddenly he's gone.. well, he got to shake the ropes one last time and his spirit _will _live on! I would like to thank **Tori Moxley, The Simonette254, UntilNeverDaw****ns, flowersNfreaks, Devata, ChelleLew, wwemicky, DivineOrder, ILoveAnime89 **and the **Guest **who reviewed! I also want to specially thank **ShikyoKiri **for being my 100th review! I can't believe I hit 100 reviews, I love every single one of you! Even if you gave me mixed reviews on the last chapter whether I should hide or not haha but I'm out of hiding so let's get on with it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did I'd be insanely happy, but I don't own a thing. Nobody recognizable, nothing you may know of. I don't even own Tori, I just own Scarlett and the plot.

* * *

"You had sex with Phil?!" Tori exclaimed loudly, her eyes wide as Scarlett tried to shush her.

Scarlett had arrived in Nebraska on time and quickly sent a text to Tori letting her know she had landed. She replied minutes later, saying that she was already at the CenturyLink Center so Scarlett should just go there and they'd go to the hotel once Raw was over. Replying her agreement, she grabbed a taxi and was on her way to the arena.

A couple of hours later, Raw had begun and both girls were in the Diva's locker room when Tori had asked her how boring it had been to have the week off, staying with Phil no less. Scarlett guessed her answer wasn't the one Tori thought she'd be getting.

"Would you quiet down? I wanted to tell _you_, not the entire state!" Scarlett hissed through her teeth, but Tori seemed unfazed as she continued to stare at her with wide eyes.

"So, when I called to tell you about what happened with the Shield, and you said... what you said, you were serious?" She questioned and Scarlett sighed.

"No I wasn't serious then. It didn't happen until this morning."

"What about all that crap you guys kept going on and on about how you were 'just friends' then?" She crossed her arms over her chest as Scarlett shrugged, pulling her shorts out of her bag.

"We are friends." She defended as she unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, not missing the way Tori's eyes watched her hand movements before turning a couple of shades of red and bringing her eyes back up. She turned a few shades darker when she realized she'd been caught.

"Friends who have sex?" She questioned, turning to dig through her own bag. Scarlett's eyebrows furrowed as she shook her head.

"No, this was the first time and probably the last. I'm not going to be seeing him again for a while since we're on the road." She answered as she slipped her jeans to the floor and stepped out of them before pulling on her fish net tights and black jean shorts. When she lifted her head to look at Tori, she was heading into a stall with an armful of clothes.

"But what if we weren't on the road? Or if he hadn't of quit? Would you do it again?" Tori asked from inside the stall and Scarlett shrugged, pulling her t-shirt over her head before grabbing onto her new shirt. It was solid black and had sleeves that stopped halfway down her forearm, a purple and white band circling her biceps. The neckline dove down to the top of her chest giving a sneak peek of cleavage but not enough to show the world her goodies, the shirt ending just under her bustline. She'd gotten it in one of her favorite shops back home when she had ordered Phil to take her shopping before she went crazy staring at the four walls.

"I don't know. Maybe." She responded to Tori's question as she pulled the top over her head. As Tori emerged from the stall, now dressed in her regular ring gear, tonight's color being purple as well, she had a slight frown on her face.

"Maybe?"

"He wasn't that bad." Scarlett chuckled before her laugh boomed when Tori covered her ears with her hands.

"Not what I meant." She laughed also once she dropped her hands, shoving her street clothes in her bag. "I meant could you continue... you know, without a relationship?"

Scarlett thought it over for a few moments. Could she actually have a sex based relationship? Sex only, no emotions. Being with Phil was fun, but she didn't see herself being with him in a romantic way. The flowers, dates, all that stuff she simply couldn't imagine doing with him. However, tumbling around with him between the sheets was a different story all together.

"I'm not sure how to answer that..." She stated finally. When Tori turned her head to glance at her she continued. "I mean, yeah, I guess. I don't know how long we'd last before one of us started feeling something but for a bit I guess I could. What about you?"

"I don't think so. For me it's all emotional, I can't think about having sex with someone if it isn't emotionally based." She answered and Scarlett nodded her head. "Not that I'm judging you because of your decisions. You're older than me, can make your own decisions." She laughed and Scarlett laughed along with her.

They continued to get dressed in silence when the locker room was suddenly filled with the other Diva's. They didn't pay any mind to the girls, ignoring them as usual but it didn't bother either girl. They merely laced up their footwear, a pair of black knee-high converse sneakers for Tori and a pair of black combat boots with studded toes and heels for Scarlett, before they snapped their titles around their waists and made their way out the room.

As they walked towards hair and make up, Scarlett couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. It was the first time she was walking around with her title around her waist and it felt good. Really good, and even though AJ and Tamina had used their rematch clause tonight, Scarlett had a good feeling about it.

"So..." Tori's voice broke through her thoughts. "Did you miss me?"

"What?" Scarlett asked, raising her eyebrow as she looked at Tori who shrugged her shoulders.

"Did you miss me?" She questioned again, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Sure," Scarlett laughed, shaking her head. "Between being frozen via ice packs and dealing with Phil, yes yes I did."

Tori smiled and began watching her feet as she walked. Scarlett was about to question her when she heard something that stopped her in her tracks.

"...yeah, the chaotic style of.. Dean Ambrose! Oh, Mysterio!" Michael Cole's voice shouted from a monitor to her left. As she looked at the screen, a gasp left her lips as she watched Dean fly directly into the steel pole as Rey Mysterio lifted himself out of the way.

"I think Ambrose may have some other voices in his head talking to him... other than Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns." Jerry Lawler chuckled as Dean fell back on to the apron.

"That's not nice." Tori frowned and Scarlett shrugged.

"When are they ever nice?" She asked as she watched Dean crawl to his corner, tagging in Roman as Mysterio tagged in Big E Langston. Both girls then gasped seconds apart, Scarlett as Big E took Roman out with a clothesline then Tori following right behind when he knocked Seth over the top rope and off the apron.

"Come on Roman." Scarlett voiced, more to herself than Tori as she noticed him get to his feet once more. He ran at Big E, his heavily tattooed arm raised, ready to knock him down but Big E ducked out the way. Roman rebounded off the ropes only to be met with the 300 pounder, knocking him to the apron hard.

"How the heck is he still moving?" Tori questioned as they watched Roman quickly roll himself into the corner. Scarlett shrugged her response before hiding her eyes as Big E ran at him.

"Are you kidding me?! German suplex!" She heard Jerry chuckle, before uncovering her eyes again. She watched Big E run to the ropes, rebounding off of them twice before leaping up and landing on Roman's chest and midsection. However as he landed and pulled Roman's leg up for a pin, Scarlett's eyes focused solely on Roman's face.

"He's bleeding!" She gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth.

"Langston must've really hit him hard." Tori frowned as she looked away from the screen. However, she was met with an empty spot where Scarlett once stood.

"Hey!" She yelled, running after her. "Where are you going?"

"To meet him when they come out. I wanna know if he's okay." Scarlett answered, not even glancing at Tori as she walked quickly. Tori's sudden grip on her wrist stopped her however.

"We have to go to hair and make up or we'll be late." She tried to reason but Scarlett merely raised her eyebrows at her.

"Hair and makeup is more important than making sure Roman's okay? Like you said, we just sweat it off anyway." She responded and turned to continue walking but Tori wouldn't let up on her wrist.

"We do sweat it off, but if we go out there looking anything less than perfect the Authority will have an aneurysm. If you piss off the Authority anymore than you already have with Phil you may lose your job."

"Isn't that a little dramatic?"

"It's the Authority. They're all about dramatic."

Scarlett sighed, her eyes flicking to the screen that was now a couple of feet behind her. She could hear the Shield's theme echoing through the arena now and also from the screen, but her eyebrows furrowed as she watched Seth trying to keep Roman and Dean separated.

Shaking her head, she shifted her eyes onto Tori. "Come on." She sighed, before making her way towards hair and makeup. She made a mental note to find out where the Shield's locker room was located that night.

* * *

"Just remember, stay away from the bottom of Tamina's boot." Tori chuckled as she stretched out her arm. "Don't need you being injured again."

"I'll try my hardest." Scarlett responded, tilting her body to her left so she could limber up her back.

Currently in the Gorilla position, the girls were getting ready for their rematch against AJ and Tamina. Scarlett however was once again distracted. She really wanted to know if Roman was okay, it seemed like quite a blow he had taken. How does someone hit so hard they cut your eye open?

"Well, if it isn't Ms. _Second_ Best in the World." A voice broke through Scarlett's thoughts. Turning around, she was met with Tamina and the reigning Diva's Champion, AJ Lee. She had her title hanging off her shoulder as she normally did, holding onto it as if her life depended on it, her most treasured object. Scarlett could reason with the girl. If anyone tried to take her title from her, as the two women in front of her were trying to do, she'd wanna hold on to it with all of her might too.

Scarlett quirked an eyebrow up at AJ's statement causing her to chuckle slightly. "Why Phil decided to go after you after he had me I will never know. Had to set his standards somewhere I suppose." She said and Scarlett felt a knowing smile grace her lips. Ah, so that's what she meant.

"He probably prefers sane girls over psychotic ones." Tori butt in. AJ merely chuckled again and shifted her title on her shoulder, letting the insult roll off. Scarlett figured that wouldn't faze her, but she knew something that probably would.

"So I'm second best? Coming in second to you, of course.. correct?" Scarlett clarified and AJ nodded her head. Scarlett then took a step closer to the Diva's Champion, smiling innocently at Tamina as she stepped in front of her shorter tag team partner before turning her attention to AJ once more. "If I'm second best, why was he gasping my name this morning and not yours?"

She smirked as she physically saw the change in AJ's body language. From what was confidence only seconds ago, deflated into what Scarlett could only determine was now rage.

"This contest is set for one-fall, and is for the WWE Women's Tag Team Championships!" Justin Roberts announced just before 'This Means War' started to blare throughout the arena. "Introducing first, they are the Women's Tag Team Champions; Scarlett Payne and Tori Cross!"

"See you out there." She said before she winked. Grabbing onto Tori's arm, she quickly ran through the curtain separating the WWE Universe from a now very pissed off AJ Lee.

"I can't believe you said that!" Tori laughed once they had made it into the ring. Scarlett smirked once more and shrugged.

"Just remind me to tell Phil what I did." She laughed and Tori nodded before their music was cut off by AJ's.

Once they made it down to the ring Scarlett knew that if looks could kill she'd be dead. AJ was glaring daggers at her, but she had asked for it telling her what she did. It was just fun to rile people up. Plus, now she knew AJ would want to bring her A game.

Since they had guessed Tamina would be in the ring first, which they guessed correctly, Tori had said she'd take her on first. Just in case Tamina was looking to give Scarlett another visitation from her boots.

The match started off as most of them do with both girls locking up, but what had shocked most of the arena was that Tori immediately got the upper hand by dropping to her knees suddenly, connecting Tamina's jaw to her shoulder. She then got to her feet and drop kicked Tamina, sending her into the corner.

The match continued in their favor until Tori tagged in Scarlett. Tori had gotten Tamina into their corner and beat up pretty good so she tagged in Scarlett. She immediately got Tamina to her feet and threw her to the ropes, but she didn't plan on getting reacquainted with Tamina's boot so quickly as she was met with a hard kick to the face.

As she rolled onto her stomach she gently wiped at her nose to see if it was bleeding, and was relieved to find no blood. Her relief was short-lived however as she felt a weight on her lower back suddenly and an arm wrapped around her throat, pulling her head back so that her back arched farther than it was supposed to.

Swallowing slightly, she grabbed at the arm cutting off her air supply but it only tightened around her throat as she tried prying it away. She coughed and shook her head as the ref asked if she'd had enough.

Seeing as how she was slowly becoming light-headed from not being able to get much oxygen into her lungs, and the throbbing pain she felt growing in her spinal cord, it was perfectly reasonable to think what happened next was some sort of mind game.

_"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta;_

_Shield."_

As she heard the familiar music play throughout the arena, she felt the arm around her throat slacken slightly. It was only a brief pause, but Scarlett took full control of it.

Grabbing the arm, she quickly yanked it away from her throat and rolled away from her opponent. As she scooted back into a corner and tried to catch her breath, she watched AJ slowly get to her feet once more but her eyes were far from being on Scarlett.

"Get up, Princess." She heard a low voice close to her ear, sending shivers up and down her sore spine. She didn't have to turn her head to know it was Dean, she would know his voice in total darkness by now and also by the nickname he insisted on calling her. Following his order, she got to her feet as the ref shooed him away from her.

"Focus Scarlett!" Tori shouted and Scarlett knew she had to. She wouldn't lose her title just because the Shield were suddenly surrounding the ring. Especially not to AJ Lee.

She quickly locked up with AJ and focused solely on her. Shifting herself, she quickly tucked AJ's head under her arm and hooked AJ's arm across her shoulder. Grabbing onto her shorts, Scarlett stomped hard onto the apron before she lifted AJ over her head and dropped on her shoulders, slamming AJ to the apron as she delivered a snap suplex. She quickly covered her but AJ kicked out at 2 and a half.

As she got to her feet again, she pulled AJ with her and threw her to the ropes. Once she hit them, Scarlett bent over to toss AJ over her shoulder as she rebounded but was surprised when AJ instead dove over her bended form performing a perfect sunset flip as she pinned Scarlett's shoulders to the apron.

She started wiggling when she heard the ref thump his hand on the apron once and wiggled more in panic when she heard the second one. Thankfully, she managed to roll herself back into her corner before the third thump hit. As she landed in her corner, Tori slapped her shoulder tagging herself in.

As soon as Tori was in the ring she knew she had to get Tamina off the apron for what she had planned. Running passed AJ and over to their corner she landed a drop kick right to Tamina's face, knocking her to the mat below. Once she turned around AJ was coming after her, just as she needed.

Quickly grabbing onto her arm, Tori swung herself around AJ from behind and wrapped her legs around AJ's other arm locking in a Crucifix before she shifted her weight and planted AJ to the apron.

Crawling back over to her, she hauled AJ's leg up for the pin. She nodded her head at the 1 and 2, but was floored when AJ managed to kick her off at a close 3.

Running her fingers through her hair, Tori didn't know what to do next. She was _sure_ that would've won them the match. Getting to her feet, she took in AJ still sprawled in the middle of the ring and an idea struck her. That'd surely work, if nothing else.

Making her way over to the turnbuckle, she quickly climbed to the top rope. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tamina back on her feet and heading straight for her, but she was met with Scarlett's spear blocking her pathway.

Standing tall, she paid homage to her trainer as she pointed her thumbs at herself 3 times before leaping off the turnbuckle, crunching her body up before expanding it fully once more and landed directly on top of AJ.

Grabbing the tongue of her sneaker, Tori pulled AJ's leg up and nodded her head each time the ref thumped his hand against the apron.

1..

2..

3!

"The winners of this match, and still your Women's Tag Team Champions, Scarlett Payne and Tori Cross!" Justin announced over 'This Means War' as the ref lifted Tori's arm up in the air. Scarlett made her way into the ring holding both their belts. Once she handed Tori hers, both girls counted to 3 before lifting their titles above their heads as they looked into the crowd in front of them.

Tori spun around to the other side to show off her title some more and Scarlett was about to do the same when she lowered her eyes from the crowds higher up, and found Dean standing directly in front of her. He was clapping, his own United States title hanging around his waist as he smirked directly up at her.

Scarlett smirked right back as he and the other members of the Shield started to head back the way they had came. However when Scarlett and Tori's music was suddenly cut out by a static noise and the lights turned off, nobody moved a muscle.

Her eyebrows furrowed. Why was this still happening if the Shield were right in front of them? Moving her eyes over all 3 men, they looked as confused as Scarlett felt.

"Shield," Bray Wyatt's voice suddenly echoed through out the arena. "Come out, come out, where ever you are."

No longer had he finished his sentence before all 3 members of the Shield were inside the ring along with the girls. Scarlett found herself hidden behind Roman and Dean while Tori was behind Seth as the titantron lit up, showing Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, and Erick Rowan; the Wyatt Family.

"I understand ya'll.." Bray chuckled as he paced back and forth in front of the two other men. "..more than you can possibly comprehend. You think that by bringing in those 2 ladies hidden behind you, they'll fix all your problems. Sort through all of your misdeeds, but you're wrong." He chuckled again, this time turning to face them.

"I got your, your blue print stamped in my brain..." He said, leaning in closer as he pointed to his own head. "...And I know what you are, you're pawns. Pawns. You move forward, never backwards, you spend all of your useless days clawing with your aching hands forward just to that beautiful moment!" He exclaimed before focusing on them again. "That moment where you sacrifice yourself in the name of your game." He whispered before he began to pace again.

"There is one tid bit I know that you don't; your moment is closer than your think. And I will build my empire next to the sea, and I will smile from my throne as I watch my enemies drown." He whispered once more before smiling at them, letting his laugh echo through the arena.

"Is it worth it?" Luke asked as it zoomed in on him. "What you 3 fail to realize, is that _he _has always been your King."

Luke began to whistle a slow tune when Erick leaned in front of Bray, muttering one word from behind his lamb mask. "Run."

* * *

"Remind me why we're going to their locker room and not going to the hotel again?" Tori questioned as she followed Scarlett through the arena a little while later.

"Because, you wouldn't let me go see Roman when I first wanted to, and then when I do get to see him again Bray Wyatt decides to make an appearance." Scarlett answered over her shoulder, as she adjusted her bag on the opposite shoulder.

"Right... that was creepy." Tori stated, copying Scarlett's movement as she adjusted her own bag.

"Mhm." Scarlett mumbled. Her eyes scanned over a few doors before they settled on the one she wanted. Taped to one of the very last locker room doors in the hall was a sign, reading **The Shield.**

Making her way over to it, she tapped her knuckles on it. Waiting only a few moments, the door swung open and she came face to face with Dean who was still dressed up in his wrestling gear.

"Well well well. Come to your decision girls?" He smirked at them, however he held his gaze longer on Scarlett. "Did the big bad Wyatt scare you that much?"

"No. We came to see Roman." Scarlett answered and her eyebrows furrowed as she watched his face fall. Then she realized, if he wanted her and she was here to see Roman it'd probably sting a little. Whoops.

He moved aside and gestured in the room for the girls to enter. Once they did, Dean shut the door behind him before making his way back over to what Scarlett assumed was his bag. Glancing around the room, Scarlett was impressed.

Apparently WWE cared a great deal about their male superstars, or maybe it was just the Authority using the Shield as bodyguards whenever they felt like it, but the room was much nicer than what Scarlett and Tori had to use. There were the regular things like lockers and the showers in the back of the room, however their room was equipped with a large sofa in the corner set up in front of a flat screen tv and Scarlett wasn't 100% sure, but she thought there was a mini fridge next to one of the rows of lockers.

"Big room for 3 men." Tori commented and they heard a deep chuckle from their left. Glancing in that direction, they saw Roman emerge from behind a set of lockers, Seth close behind him.

"Large room for large men." He shrugged as he sat down on a bench. Scarlett's mind barely registered what he said before she had dropped her bag on the floor and found herself standing right in front of him. The expression on his face seemed surprised but she couldn't bring herself to care, instead, she lifted her hand and gently touched the skin under his right eye.

"Does it hurt?" She questioned softly, as she inspected the stitching just under his eyebrow. He didn't answer straight away, just glanced to his right before bringing his grey eyes back on her. "Slightly."

Scarlett turned her head to the right, wondering what he had looked at. Her eyes connected to Dean's blue ones who was staring directly at them, an eyebrow raised. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the Samoan. She'd deal with whatever he'd do to her later, cornering her, shoving her into walls, she just wanted to make sure Roman was fine.

"Not that it's not welcomed, but why'd you guys come here anyway?" Seth asked as he pulled his gloves off of his hands.

"Scarlett wanted to make sure Roman was okay. We saw what Langston did and she wanted to see him then but we had to get ready." Tori admitted and Scarlett silently cursed her as she felt her cheeks flame under Roman's gaze.

"Is that true?" He questioned her and Scarlett locked her eyes onto his before she nodded her head. He also nodded before he stood up, and Scarlett noticed he made eye contact with Dean once more. Was she missing something?

"Well, we were about to go interrupt the Wyatt's like they did us... well you guys." Seth spoke as he grabbed a bottle of water for himself then tossed one to Roman. "You can come with if you want."

"Sure." Tori smiled and Seth grinned back at her.

"Just don't make any noise, got it?" Dean sighed as he stood from his bench. Scarlett and Tori both nodded and followed the 3 men as they made their way out of the room.

Once they got to their 'disclosed' location, Scarlett and Tori sat on top of a black box labelled 'wires' as the camera man set up to shoot the guys.

"Thanks for outing me about Roman." Scarlett mumbled, watching Roman as he shook the water bottle above his head soaking his long black hair once more. Her eyes shifted to Dean as he did the same, but only wet his hair a little before shaking his head a bit so it stuck up at random ends.

"Sorry, I didn't even think about what I was saying." She apologized and Scarlett looked at her, however Tori was busy watching Seth soak his hair also.

"What were you thinking about then?" She smirked and Tori flushed red at being caught staring at the two-tone haired superstar.

"Ready when you are." The man said as he stepped away from the stand he set the camera on. He knew fully well that these 3 men liked to handle the camera in their own hands, shifting it to settle upon each of them.

"Stay quiet, okay?" Seth added quickly, looking over at the girls who nodded their heads.

"Ooooooh, " Dean began, making ghostly sounds while wiggling his fingers at the camera and Scarlett bit her lip not to chuckle already. "We're _so _scared of you Bray Wyatt. Listen up Voltaire, we don't live in your little fantasy world with monsters and evil spirits, and lamb masks and haunted rocking chairs.. so take that crap somewhere else!" He shouted, pointing in an off direction. Seth then shifted the camera so it was on him.

"Bray, real good spewing rhetoric and coming up with little analogies for what you _think_ is going on. But man, " He shook his head as he leaned closer to the camera. "..you are so delusional you are a figment of your own imagination, and the grandest delusion that you've ever come up with is that you think that you and your little family can _hang _with the Shield." He then turned the camera so it focused in on Roman now.

"Take a look around Wyatt's, you're standing in the Shield's yard now and we don't play games." He stated, taking the camera in his own hand as Dean punched his fist into his hand a couple of times. His eyes then quickly shifted to the camera man before focusing back on the camera, the man easing his way over to them and carefully taking the camera from him.

"Come Elimination Chamber, play time's over. Believe that, and believe in the Shield." Roman finished as the camera man backed up and the 3 men joined their fists together.

"That's it. Thanks." The man said before leaving.

"How was that?" Seth asked, walking over to the girls. He held out his hand for Tori to take so he could help her down and despite turning several shades pink, she took it and got down.

"Was amazing." She answered and Scarlett chuckled.

"If you want an honest, unbiased opinion Seth, I'll say that you use a lot of big words." She said as she hopped off the box. It was then she noticed both Roman and Dean had stopped midstep before they continued to walk.

"I do?" He questioned and Scarlett nodded, despite her confusion from Roman and Dean.

"Yes, you do. Nostradamus, rhetoric... It's hard to keep up with you." She started to laugh but it was cut off.

"Paying a lot of attention to Seth, are we?" Dean asked her and she glanced at him just in time to see him wipe an emotion off his face.

"Not really, he's just wordy." She shrugged and Dean nodded.

"Can I talk to you, Roman?." He asked suddenly and tugged Roman in a different direction before he could answer. Scarlett furrow her eyebrows. "What's up with them?"

Seth merely shrugged, not giving any information if he had any. They made their way back to the locker room so the girls could grab their things and then they said a quick goodbye to Seth before making their way out of the arena.

* * *

So... Bray Wyatt huh? Also, bonus points to whoever can tell me who Tori's trainer is! haha


	14. I Know Your Secret

Hello! I know I was just here on Friday, but I don't think you'll complain too much that I'm back with another chapter! :) I would like to thank **Devata, Tori Moxley, flowersNfreaks, reinita1987, ChelleLew, ShikyoKiri, ILoveAnime89, wwemicky **and **JM242014 **for commenting! My god I love you all, but I also give special thanks, and bonus points, to **The Simonette254, **and for correctly guessing Tori's trainer, which is the one and only Rob Van Dam :) So yay for them, and more bonus points will be given to anyone who can tell me whose theme music is the first song Tori plays in the car.. I'm a huge fan of this superstar and always loved their music :) but anyway, let's get on with it, shall we?

Disclaimer: There is nothing you're about to see that I own... except Scarlett Payne, and the plot. But nothing else is mine! I swear!

* * *

The next morning when the girls woke up, they decided that instead of wasting money on airplane tickets for a flight that'd take 45 minutes, they would drive the 2 hour distance between Omaha, Nebraska and Des Moines, Iowa. Just because they could afford to throw their money any which way they wanted to, didn't mean they had to at every opportunity.

"Would you pick a song already? You're driving me nuts." Scarlett laughed as she focused on the road. They'd been driving for an hour and a half already and for a majority of that time, Tori had been skipping songs left and right.

"Sanity is overrated." She answered as she smiled over at Scarlett. Glancing at the phone in her hand once more, she dragged her thumb up the touch screen. She suddenly gasped and tapped on the screen, letting Metalingus by Alter Bridge flood through the car speakers.

"I love this song!" She squealed in excitement.

"So do I, hence it being on my phone." Scarlett chuckled before hearing her phone ding, signalling a text message. "Whose that?"

"Um.." Tori answered, fiddling with the phone for a moment. "Naomi, she says that you have guys have a match tonight. Want me to answer?" She questioned, glancing over at Scarlett once more.

"Just thank her for letting me know."

"Alright."

The girls were silent for a few minutes, just listening to song after song go by. Also of course with Tori skipping over the slow ones that played. It was halfway through 'I Want Crazy' by Hunter Hayes when Tori reached over and turned down the volume, low enough you could still hear the song but just barely.

"So, I think we need to talk." She began and Scarlett raised an eyebrow, glancing over at her before focusing her eyes on the road again.

"About what?" She asked, curiosity lining her voice.

"The Shield." She responded and Scarlett sighed as she pulled off the Interstate.

"What about them?"

"Are we going to join them?"

Scarlett stayed silent. Despite her attractions to certain members of said stable, she still had issues with joining them. Only Phil knew what those reservations were at this point, and he only knew because he'd found out her secret.

"I kind of think it's a good idea..." Tori piped in quietly. She watched Scarlett's eyebrow arch once more before she sighed. "Why don't you think it's a good idea?"

"We _just _debuted... we've barely made a name for ourselves in this industry, in the live shows, and we're going to take our names away and just be known as what? The 'Ladies of Shield'?" Scarlett answered but saw Tori shake her head slightly.

"Yes we just debuted, but we've also gained WWE gold in under a month of being in the live shows. People know our names, Scarlett. They know who we are and they also know who Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, and Seth Rollins are. Sure they're the Shield altogether, but separately they're their own people and the WWE Universe knows who they are." She defended but Scarlett just shrugged her shoulders.

"I just have to think about it more I guess." Scarlett sighed. "You can join them if you really want to. I'll just decide later on."

"Girl bye," Tori said seriously, waving her hand around in the air before she started cracking up, Scarlett laughing along as well. "Was that too much Cameron for you?"

"_Never_ do that again. Please." Scarlett laughed and reached for the volume knob, turning it up so Hey Brother by Avicii blasted through the speakers.

They continued on until they reached their hotel. Once they checked in and made it up to their hotel room, Tori insisting on taking the stairs for some reason Scarlett wasn't aware of, Scarlett placed her bags near the bed closest to the window. Tori threw her bags next to the bed that was left and flopped down on it, face first into the pillow and let out a big yawn.

"Gonna take a nap?" Scarlett chuckled, toeing off her shoes before seating herself on her own bed. Tori let out a short huff and turned on her back.

"No I'm not going to take a nap. The last time I took a nap you ended up dating CM Punk, God knows what I'll miss this time." She answered and Scarlett let out a loud laugh in response.

* * *

Hours later found Tori and Scarlett at the Wells Fargo Arena. When Naomi had texted Scarlett that they had a match earlier in the day, she failed to mention said match would be right before the main event on Smackdown. So when Scarlett and Tori showed up to the arena and saw the match card, Scarlett wasn't pleased she was going to be there _hours _longer than she needed to be.

They currently found themselves in one of the unoccupied green rooms the arena had set up and Smackdown was playing on the tv while they waited. Scarlett had yet to make it to hair and make up but she didn't really care. She had her black hair thrown up into a messy bun and had bare necessity make up on her face, the eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss. She wore a plain white tank top that had lace lining the bottom, her CM Punk sweater thrown over top of it and a pair of black faded jean short shorts. Her studded combat boots incased her feet that were currently propped up on the coffee table in front of them.

"Do you care about Alberto Del Rio? Cause I don't." Tori sighed. Scarlett glanced over at her as she spoke. Tori hadn't changed yet either, her outfit of choice being her Rey Mysterio sweater which was left unzipped to reveal the X-Men t-shirt she wore underneath, a pair of red skinny jeans and converse sneakers. Much like Scarlett, her hair was tied up however Tori had her hair in a high ponytail with a few pieces left out to frame her face, and also like Scarlett her make up was minimal.

"Not entirely." She answered, turning her attention back to the television. She groaned when she heard Brock Lesnar's music begin to play through the TV, which was followed by Tori's agreement groan.

"_Really_ don't care about him." Tori said, sinking back into the couch more and hoisting her legs up to tuck underneath herself.

"You can actually do that in those jeans? They're so damn tight, I didn't think you could move." Scarlett smirked and Tori's face flushed pink before she elbowed Scarlett in the side. "Shut up."

"Make me." She challenged jokingly as she looked at the screen once more, missing the look Tori gave her at her words.

Brock and his... friend, manager, whatever you wanted to call him, Paul Heyman were now standing in the ring. Brock was staring out at the crowd while Paul gestured for a microphone. What were the chances that they actually wouldn't be talking about her tonight?

"Hello, my name is Paul Heyman," He said into the microphone as he did every time he introduced himself. He didn't have to at this point, Scarlett thought it was just to annoy people. She knew it annoyed her. "...and I am the advocate for the beast incarnate; Brock Lesnar!" He shouted and Scarlett smirked at the amount of booing she heard from the crowd. She then chuckled as Tori added in her own boo's.

"Tonight, my client would like to talk about something that's been going on for quite a while. You see, the Authority seems to think that Brock Lesnar is incapable of having a WWE championship title, but we all know that they are only trying to protect each one of the superstars in the backstage area from the beast."

"Can't Lesnar talk for himself?" Tori groaned and Scarlett shrugged.

"Dunno, maybe there's not much brain power going on in there besides 'Eat. Sleep. Conquer. Repeat.'"

"Can't be much brain power going on in there at all. Probably had too many blows to the head." She laughed and Scarlett laughed along with her.

"They also believe.." Paul continued on even though the crowd was booing whatever it was he just said. Scarlett wasn't upset that she missed it. "..that titles, should belong to little girls who can't wrestle to save their lives."

Scarlett raised an eyebrow at that. He better not be talking about her.

"Yes yes, you all know who I'm referring to; Scarlett Payne." He went on and Scarlett shook her head. "She couldn't win a match to save her life, her own partner has to do all the work for her. If it wasn't for her partner, she wouldn't even have a title wrapped around her skinny little waist."

"That's not true!" Tori exclaimed. "You earned your belt as much as I earned mine!"

Scarlett shrugged, listening as Paul continued to talk.

"Even Monday night on Raw she couldn't get a win. Let's take a look." He said before gesturing to the titantron where clips were played of hers and Tori's match the day before with AJ and Tamina. Clips of Scarlett being knocked to the apron by Tamina's boot, clips of anytime Scarlett had been in trouble were shown. Then it showed Tori winning them the match before going back to Paul and Brock, who were both shaking their heads.

"And that's the champion you all want?" He questioned. He continued to talk but Scarlett blocked him out, having had enough. She quickly got to her feet and was walking towards the door when Tori blocked her path.

"Where do you think you're going?" She questioned.

"I'm going out there, if he has a problem he can say it to my face." She answered, trying to get around Tori but it was a failed attempt as they kept 'dancing', Tori stepping each way Scarlett went.

"I'm not going to be able to talk you out of it, am I?" She sighed and Scarlett shook her head.

"Nope."

"Fine, at least make yourself presentable first." She said and Scarlett furrowed her eyebrows as she watched Tori lift her hand into her hair, freeing it from the bun that sat on her head. Because her hair was wet when she tied it up, her hair now fell around her shoulders in waves that Tori ran her fingers through gently.

"Take off your sweater." She mumbled as she pulled some of Scarlett's hair over her shoulders, brushing some behind her as well.

Scarlett did as she was told and unzipped her sweater and handed it over to Tori once she was done playing with her hair. "I look good?"

Tori nodded as she looked Scarlett over head to toe. "You look.. really good."

Scarlett nodded, completely missing the admiring tone in Tori's voice as she sped off out the room towards the Gorilla Position. Before she knew it she was heading out from behind the curtain, mic in her hand as 'Do It Like A Dude' played through the arena.

"And speak of the Devil!" She heard Paul's voice over her music as she made her way down to the ring. She kept her poker face on even though her heart was beating out of her chest as she climbed inside the ring. She'd done it again, did something without properly thinking it through first. Once her music cut out, Paul lifted the microphone to his mouth once more.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Ms. Payne?" He smiled at her but Scarlett rolled her eyes before directing them onto Brock himself, lifting the microphone to her own mouth.

"What's your problem with me? If you have one, which you clearly do, you can say it to my face. Not the entire town Des Moines." She said, biting back her smile when the crowd cheered. She knew they were only cheering because she'd said their town name, but she felt like they might be cheering her on as well.

Paul lifted the mic to his mouth to answer her but before he could, it was snatched away by Brock.

"My problem is that the Authority give me absolutely nothing when little girls like you, who do nothing, get to have titles the second they debut." He stated and if Scarlett wasn't seeing red, she would've laughed that such a high voice came out of such a bulky man.

"How dare you say that I do nothing," She seethed. "I have worked my butt off since day one to be where I am with no help from anybody. I've been beaten, I've been bruised, so don't you _dare _say that I don't deserve to have any opportunity that has come my way." She finished and this time she was sure that the cheer from the audience was for her, not something she stated.

When Brock laughed at her statement, she felt her cheeks flush in anger. "What exactly is so funny?" She questioned.

"You have everyone fooled, " He laughed. "The crew, the Superstars and Divas backstage, the crowd. You even have yourself fooled, Scarlett."

"What does that mean?" Scarlett furrowed her eyebrows. The hell was he going on about?

She watched him smirk slowly as he took a step closer to her, before answering her question.

"I know your secret, Scarlett Payne." He answered, his smirk growing wider. Scarlett felt the color drain from her face as she stared at him. He... he knew her secret? Oh fuck.

"Remember Sable?" He continued and Scarlett still said nothing, just staring at him with her poker face on. On the outside she seemed fine, just listening to him speak. On the inside however, her mind was going 90 miles an hour in every direction. "She told me some stories about you..."

"I have to no secrets, so if you think you have something on me you're clearly delusional." She cut him off, chuckling as she did so. She hoped that no one noticed the shake in her voice, or how fake her laugh sounded, even to her.

"You don't?" He questioned in a mocking sort of way. "Well, then you won't mind me telling everybody what I know then?" He smirked, but Scarlett wasn't backing down.

"Go ahead." She retaliated. Why the hell did she tell him to do that? Of course Sable would know who she was! She remembered being backstage with her at different shows here and there. She practically grew up with the woman for Christ sake!

"Okay then." He said, turning to look at the crowd. "You see everyone, the woman you all know as Scarlett Payne is actually.."

Scarlett couldn't let this happen. Launching herself forwards, she went to slap the microphone away from Brock's mouth but was horrified when her hand hit skin instead. Sure, she heard the thud of the microphone hitting the apron, but her hand had hit skin. She had just unintentionally slapped Brock Lesnar across the face.

Glancing up at him, she could already see the angry red mark forming against his skin. She tried to swallow but found she couldn't when a lump had developed in her throat, she had to get out of there. Quickly.

Scrambling as fast as she could under the bottom rope, she felt a hand slide through her hair just as she got out of reach of the ring. She didn't turn around as she ran up the ramp, she didn't turn around when she heard Brock threaten that it was now his top priority to make her pay for what she had done. She didn't turn around once, just kept running and running until she threw open a door and slammed it shut behind her again.

"Ms. Payne, what do you think you are doing? Barging in here like that?" Stephanie McMahon exclaimed as she and her husband took in the younger girls dishevelled form. Her emotions were on display now, stretching across her face, every single one of them. Fear, of someone like Brock Lesnar knowing her secret, Horror, at the fact that she had just _slapped_ Brock Lesnar across the face, and so many others it was hard to determine which she was feeling the most.

"He knows," Scarlett panted from running the distance from the ring to the Authority's office. "Brock Lesnar knows who my father is."

"Shame." Was all Hunter said in response. He showed no emotion on his face whatsoever.

"You..You have to stop him from telling anyone. You have to make him be quiet." She demanded but her eyebrows furrowed when Stephanie shook her head.

"Ms. Payne, we don't have to _do _anything." She answered and Scarlett's eyebrows furrowed more.

"Why? You both were determined as I was that no one finds out my secret." She wondered out loud. When did they change their minds?

"We were," Hunter spoke as he stood up and fixed his jacket, pulling the button through the slot it goes through. "That was before you disobeyed us."

"What?" Scarlett asked, confused. She had so much running through her mind she truly didn't know what he was talking about.

"We advised you to stay away from Phil Brooks, told you he was bad news, and how do you repay us? By making it your business to show the world, on _our _show, that you are dating CM Punk." He answered, making his way over to her.

"But.." She started as he began to guide her to the door but he cut her off.

"There are no buts Ms. Payne, you played your cards and this is just karma coming back around to get you." He said as he opened the door and practically shoved her out of it. "Maybe next time, you'll listen to what the Authority has to say, rather than spit in our faces." Was the last thing he said before he shut the door in her face.

* * *

A little while later Scarlett was in the Gorilla Position once more, however this time she was supposed to be there. Her match with Naomi was next and she couldn't wait to get it over with. Her mind was swirling in every direction still and it'd take a miracle for her to be able to focus on her match.

Somebody knew her secret, and that somebody wasn't just anybody. It was Brock Lesnar. Of all the people in the world, it _had _to be him that knew. Their families didn't exactly get along well, there was always a feud going on that Scarlett never understood but it was always there. Lurking around the surfaces whenever Brock was part of the WWE roster when her father had been also. What was off screen never failed to be brought onscreen, but now his target was her.

When she had finally gotten back to the green room, Tori had jumped up off the couch to her side in seconds flat. She questioned the secret, but just as she'd told Brock, she had none. She felt guilty lying to Tori now, she always had, but now it was worse. She just didn't need another person to know, she couldn't have that.. She hoped that Tori had bought her story, but somehow she doubted it.

"Wyatts!" Dean's voice broke through Scarlett's thoughts, making her jump. Glancing around the area, she expected to see him but didn't. However when her eyes passed over the monitors, she found him. Along with Roman and Seth.

"'Bickering children'? That's cute.." He smiled at the camera, referring to Bray's earlier comment about Roman and Dean's argument that night. However, Scarlett's mind suddenly cleared, only thinking about the smile that graced his features seconds ago... he looked cute smiling like that. "...that you think you can say that to us, but watch it. Cause you're talking to the hounds, Wyatt family!" He exclaimed and Scarlett shifted her eyes to the screen next to the one Dean was on as it showed the Wyatt family in the ring. Bray was now seated at the ropes, his legs dangling over the edge of the apron as Luke and Erick stood at his sides.

"You think we're too full of our own pride and you're right, we are. We have a lot of pride because we are _the best unit _in this industry. When we get you in the ring at Elimination Chamber.." He said as he started moving side to side in a little dance, causing Scarlett to chuckle. "...we own you."

"That's the first smile I've seen in almost an hour, if I knew Dean dancing would've helped I would've went to find him." Tori laughed and Scarlett's cheeks turned pink, she'd forgotten Tori was standing next to her once Dean's voice broke through her thoughts.

"And we don't care if you are monsters, or if you are men, we are not afraid of _you._" Seth said as he shifted the camera onto him. "I'm gonna scrape the beards off your faces with the bottom of my boot for one reason..." He exclaimed and Scarlett's eyes widened.

"I'd be a little scared of Seth if he said that to me..." Tori said kind of quietly and Scarlett turned to look at her. Her eyes were just as wide as Scarlett's were.

"I agree." She answered, turning her attention back to the screen as Roman spoke next.

"But you just don't seem to understand, one of us would've become WWE World Heavyweight Champion," He gestured between himself, Seth and Dean. However Scarlett didn't like the look Dean gave Roman when he stated that one of them would've become champ. His look screamed '_One _of us?'. "But fortunately for us we know a few methods for making people understand." Roman threatened, his voice seemingly getting deeper on each passing word.

"Don't make me laugh!" She heard Bray scream from the other monitor and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." She and Tori said at the same time, causing both girls to laugh.

"So now it's time for some justice, boys! Believe in the Shield." Dean stated before the camera shifted to their 3 fists joined together.

"I'll 'believe in the Shield', when the eyes are battered shut! The fools! The fools!" Bray yelled at the titantron before Smackdown cut to what would be a commercial once it aired.

"Well then.." Tori chuckled, turning to look at Scarlett who simply nodded.

After a few minutes Scarlett found herself in the ring along with Naomi, Tori in her corner and Cameron in Naomi's. But already she couldn't focus, her mind flashing back to herself being in the ring earlier in the night, wishing she could take back what she had done but she couldn't.

When the bell was rung to begin the match, nobody, not even Scarlett and Naomi realized how long it would go on. They had been in the ring 10 minutes already, and Scarlett only knew that because Michael Cole kept shouting that this was the best Diva's match he'd seen in a long time. JBL agreeing, only because it lasted more than 2 minutes. Scarlett had kicked out of Rear View twice already and Naomi had managed a last minute kick out of Scarlett's Crucifix driver, taught to her by Tori of course.

The Shield had made their way to the ring after about a minute and a half of her and Naomi being in the ring, but Scarlett made sure to keep her eyes away from them. She was already distracted enough, didn't need 2 others.

Scarlett managed to throw Naomi off of her at 2 and a half after receiving a blow to the head via drop kick. As she rolled over, she had to hold in her chuckle as she heard the arena erupt into chants of '_This is Awesome_'. If she was watching the match, she'd probably think that a 10 minute Diva's match where no one was quitting would be awesome too, however she was living it. So it wasn't as awesome.

"Come on girl, you got this!" She heard Cameron shout to Naomi as both girls got to their feet. They locked up once more and Scarlett quickly moved around Naomi, before wrapping her arms around her midsection and lifting her up. She managed the belly to back suplex, throwing Naomi a few feet away but Scarlett didn't have the energy to move herself anymore. She just wanted the match to be over with already.

"I'm not doing that, Ambrose." She heard Tori say sternly. Against her better judgement, she turned her head to look at them.

Tori was standing with all 3 members of the Shield but was facing Dean with her arms crossed over her chest as Dean towered over her 5'3" frame as he gestured towards Scarlett, unaware of her attention on them.

"You gonna let her lose then, _Victoria_?" He questioned and Tori didn't answer.

Shaking her head, Scarlett was about to get to her feet when she was pulled to her feet quickly instead. Naomi sent her flying into the ropes using all the strength she had left and Scarlett rebounded off of them. She ducked down, going for a spear but Naomi saw it coming and jumped over her. The second time Scarlett rebounded off the ropes, she was hit with her third Rear View, knocking her to the apron once more.

'For fuck sakes.' She groaned to herself, cradling her head. This had to be over with, now. As Naomi got down for the pin, Scarlett grabbed onto her right arm suddenly and pulled it forwards before wrapping her leg around said arm, locking her shin underneath Naomi's chin. Just as she was about to lock in her other leg she realized what move she was about to pull in front of the WWE Universe.

Gasping, she quickly shifted, instead kicking Naomi in the chest so she flew backwards slamming her head against the mat before Scarlett pulled herself into the corner and ran her fingers through her hair. Holy fuck, had she really almost did that? Was she _trying_ to help prove Brock's point?

"What are you doing?" She heard Dean's voice hiss at her from her left. Glancing at him she noticed Roman standing right behind him, his face just as stern as Dean's, but she saw both men's facial expressions change upon seeing her worn out look. "Are you alright, Princess?" He questioned, this time his voice softer.

"Distraction, please.." She nearly begged him and he nodded his head slowly. Moving over to the middle of the rope, he quickly jumped on top of the apron and made it seem like he was going to get in the ring so the ref began to stop him.

Scarlett got to her feet and moved over to Naomi who was still laid out from the massive kick, before she dropped down next to her.

"Sorry about this." She apologized before she grabbed the back of Naomi's pants and rolling her up so the ref couldn't see that she was cheating. She heard Dean shouting at the ref to turn around and as the ref dropped to the apron to slam his hand against it, she gripped onto Naomi's pants tighter as she squirmed until she heard 3 slaps.

Once the third slap was sounded and her music blared through the arena, she quickly slid out under the bottom rope where Tori and the Shield stood. A stage hand brought over Scarlett's belt as Lilian Garcia announced her victory, but Dean snatched the belt away from him so he could hand it to her himself.

"Good job Princess." He whispered in her ear. If she'd done such a good job, why'd she feel like so much like shit?

* * *

"I can't believe you did that." Tori said for what seemed like the hundredth time since they'd arrived back at their hotel.

"I understand you, okay?" Scarlett groaned from her spot on her bed. "I understood you the first 50 fucking times you said it."

"Don't get snippy with me, you're the one who cheated." Tori snapped back and Scarlett sighed before apologizing. "I still can't believe how proud Dean was of you for doing that either."

"What did he want you to do?" She questioned, lifting her head off of her pillow to glance over at Tori. She was sitting up on her bed wearing only an oversized DX t-shirt as she played with her cell phone. Scarlett had noticed that it buzzed every few minutes, but it wasn't her business to know who Tori was texting.

"He wanted me to interfere. To break up Naomi's pin on you if she went for it again." She rolled her eyes. "He called me Victoria too, I _really _dislike being called that."

"The match was going on forever Tor, I actually wouldn't have cared if you broke it up." Scarlett answered truthfully.

"Well I wasn't going to do it, and I hope you're not planning on cheating again?" She questioned as she glanced over at Scarlett who sighed.

"I'll try not to cheat again, okay? Will that make you shut up?" She asked, chuckling.

"Yes it will." Tori smiled back, glancing at her phone as it buzzed in her hand once more.

Shaking her head, Scarlett was about to roll over to face the window when her own phone buzzed on the side table. Reaching over, she grabbed it and unlocked it to find a message waiting for her.

_**"What was that girl?"**_

Scarlett groaned and threw her phone back down on the bed before she covered her eyes with her elbow.

"Who was that?" She heard Tori question. Scarlett shook her head, mumbled out 'Naomi', before she got up and started digging through her bag.

"What are you looking for?"

"A dress. Or something short and tight, and you should do that same." She stated, holding up a black tank top that was practically see through before throwing it back in her bag, continuing to search.

"Why?" Tori questioned, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Because, we're going out dancing so I can get drunk and I need someone around to make sure I don't do anything _completely_ stupid."

* * *

How do you feel about Scarlett's cheating? Or, anything at all in this chapter... some pretty heavy stuff on Scarlett haha tell me what you think! :)


	15. Talk Dirty To Me

Warning, the following message contains spoilers of last nights Monday Night Raw and if you haven't watched it yet and plan on doing so, continue onto the story below. I couldn't believe what Evolution did to the Shield! I couldn't even handle it, Dean could hardly move and they still picked on him, and yeah I know everything is scripted, they knew what was going to happen but... still. Hard to watch, especially when Roman wouldn't give up, crawling to Triple H like he did... ugh. So after talking with Tori Moxley, we agreed that we needed happy Shield after that, so here I am, giving you all happy Shield :) I want to thank **Tori Moxley, UntilNeverDawns, The Simonette254, ILoveAnime89, Devata, wwemicky, JM242014, JennaLee Brooks-Colton, flowersNfreaks **and **Tirisonthewebsite **for commenting. Also bonus points are given to **Tori Moxley, Devata, wwemicky, **and **flowersNfreaks **for guessing the song in the last chapter :) It was Edge's theme music, which I could listen to 24/7. Also, if you didn't get a chance to read the last one yet, well now you have 2 :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Why would I want to pretend to be a part of the Authority after what they did to my boys last night? No thank you. I own nothing but Scarlett and the plot, so you can't sue me. Nobody can cause I don't even claim to own lyrics.

* * *

Scarlett smiled as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her freshly washed hair fell around her shoulders in loose curls, her bangs were pulled to the back of her head being held together by multiple bobbypins, and to her dismay, a bit of hairspray so they formed a small bump in the front. Her make up was once again, kept simple. Foundation covered her pale skin as well as a bit of blush to her cheekbones, highlighting them while eyeliner, mascara, and a bit of pink eyeshadow covered her eyes. A simple light pink lip balm was rubbed on her lips, but not enough to make them feel gunky. She hated that, probably even more than she hated hairspray.

She smirked at the way her dress hugged her body in all the right places. Turning herself sideways, she let her eyes roam over the dress she wore. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, showing off some of her cleavage but again, not enough to show the world everything she owned. The sides of the dress fell to her mid-thigh, while the front and the back were curved upwards to show off a little bit more leg, but she didn't mind one bit. From the top of the dress down to her waist was black, while the waist down was a light pink color and she absolutely loved it.

As she hooked her necklace around her neck, a simple heart pendant with the word 'Love' written in cursive, she saw Tori's reflection appear in the mirror as well.

She wore a black lace spaghetti sleeved tank top that was tucked inside a royal blue high low skirt that clung to her waist before flowing out at her hips, the back nearly hitting the floor while the front skimmed her mid-thigh. Her make up was simple also, eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss.

"Could you..?" She asked, looking at Scarlett's reflection as she held up a chunky cross necklace. Scarlett merely nodded and took the necklace before moving behind her. As Tori lifted her straightened... brown or black hair, whichever it was, off of her neck something caught Scarlett's eye.

"What's this?" She questioned, running her finger along the tattooed cross that was hidden underneath Tori's hair. When she giggled and moved away, Scarlett raised her eyebrows at her, a questioning grin spreading across her lips.

"I'm ticklish!" She squealed and Scarlett chuckled. "That's a little obvious."

"Shut up." She flushed pink, before turning her back to Scarlett once more as she lifted her hair again. "Don't even think about tickling me."

"I won't, I won't." Scarlett chuckled, lifting the necklace around Tori's neck before clasping it shut. Glancing in the mirror over Tori's shoulder, she noticed the cross hung down to at least her belly which made Scarlett's eyebrows furrow slightly. Why hadn't she just slipped the necklace over her head?

"Scarlett?" She heard Tori ask, breaking her out of her thoughts. Glancing at her, Tori had her eyebrows furrowed slightly now too. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered. "What'd you say?"

"I asked if you were ready.. Are you sure you wanna go out?" She questioned and Scarlett raised an eyebrow at her .

"Yes I'm sure. Come on or I'll leave you behind." Scarlett chuckled as she raced out of the bathroom. It didn't take long for Tori to be hot on her heels. "Don't you dare!"

They arrived at the club a little while later and Tori immediately left to go get them drinks, under Scarlett's promise to get her something heavy, while she was left to find a table. Glancing around, she got blinded a few times by the lights but as her eyes adjusted she made her way through the sweaty bodies to a small booth in the corner before sitting down, Tori joining her a few minutes later.

As Tori slid her drink over to her, Scarlett eyed it apprehensively before taking a sip through the straw. She tasted a bunch of different flavours hitting her at once, but that didn't stop the burn as it slid down her throat and into her belly.

"What in the world did you get me?" She asked as she coughed slightly, not used to the burn as much as she was anymore.

"A Slippery Dick." She smirked, before taking a sip of her own drink. Scarlett stared at her for a few moments before she slowly started to shake her head. Tori chuckled.

"You're something, you know that." Scarlett chuckled as well, taking another sip and finding it didn't burn as much as the first one. "What'd you get?"

"A virgin Pina Colada." She answered and Scarlett raised her eyebrows, but Tori shrugged. "I don't drink, and besides, you said you needed someone to make sure you didn't do anything stupid so even if I wanted to I couldn't. I'm the designated driver."

"Okay then, mom." Scarlett chuckled, earning her a scowl from her tag team partner. She elbowed her gently, letting her know she was joking before her eyes began to search the crowd. Just watching the mass of bodies moving together as one, the beats of the music vibrating the walls and everything inside. Scarlett loved it.

A couple of songs later, Scarlett emptied her glass before she pulled a reluctant Tori out to the dance floor when 'Timber' began to play. Feeling the alcohol buzzing around in her system already, she grabbed onto Tori's hands and began to dance with her however Tori stood stock still. Scarlett sighed when she realized Tori didn't seem to want to dance, but she wasn't going to give up.

"You better move, you better dance!" She sang along with Kesha at the top of her lungs, nearly screaming in Tori's face in the process. She knew doing so would either annoy Tori, or crack her. Thankfully, it seemed to do that latter as a small grin formed on her lips.

"Swing your partner round and round.." She sang out, twirling Tori into her arms before she twirled her back out. Tori giggled as she did so causing Scarlett to smile. It'd been a while since she was able to let go and have fun, keeping her secret was a full-time job. It still was, but now she was allowing herself to have friends instead of icing everyone out, and it was an amazing feeling she had missed a lot.

They continued to dance through multiple songs including 'Roar' by Katy Perry, 'Applause' by Lady Gaga, and 'Slow Down' by Selena Gomez, only taking small breaks for Scarlett to get another drink and Tori to take small sips of hers. Scarlett felt her skin getting warm but ignored it, that happened whenever she was drinking and just meant the alcohol was flowing through her system.

The girls were on the dance floor still when one song ended to be replaced by 'Talk Dirty' by Jason Derulo ft. 2 Chainz and Scarlett smirked when the bass kicked in, immediately swaying her hips with the beat. As she glanced up at Tori, she saw that she had stopped dancing and was watching Scarlett with an eyebrow raised. Chuckling, she reached her hand forwards to pull Tori closer when she was literally twirled away and Scarlett felt hands slide onto her waist from behind causing her to stiffen slightly. She didn't see Tori's 'captor's' face, however she'd seen his hair. Both sides, the brown-haired side, and the blonde.

"Talk dirty to me..." The man behind her whispered the lyrics huskily against her ear and she instantly knew who it was. She didn't know if it was the alcohol flooding her brain causing her to do it or not, but she leaned back against his body finding nothing but hard muscle, which didn't surprise her one bit.

Moving her hips again he fell in tune with her quickly, moving his own each way she swayed. Their lower bodies moving as one, she took his hands in hers and jolted slightly at the spark that shot through her system from the mere touch. Shaking her head, she pressed her hips back against his harder and she felt his warm breath spill across her neck as he chuckled before lifting their hands around the base of his neck, sliding his own down low on her hips.

"Talk dirty to me.." He whispered against her ear once more, this time sending a shiver up and down her spine. She knew he felt it when his lips turned up into a smirk against her ear and she knew it was the alcohol making her talk, because the words slipped out of her mouth before she even had time to think about them.

"Maybe I will." She answered and before she knew it, he had grabbed her hand off the back of his neck and spun her around to face him. Once she was balanced again, she looked up into the smirking face of Dean Ambrose.

"I'd love to hear then." He smirked more as he placed her hand on his shoulder, moving his own back on her waist so he could pull her closer. She smirked back, swaying her hips once more as she slid a thigh between his so with each move they grinded together. She leaned forwards slightly, angling her mouth so it was right next to his ear.

"I bet you would.." She responded before boldly taking his earring between her teeth, tugging on it gently so she didn't hurt him. He squeezed her waist in response, before dropping his hand lower so that it splayed out against her lower back, the tips of his fingers grazing the top of her butt.

They continued to dance that way through the rest of the song. When the song switched, 'Do What You Want' by Lady Gaga vibrating the room now, Dean reached back for her hand that been gripping the collar of his shirt keeping him close to her. She felt her cheeks flush as he kissed the back of her hand, keeping his eyes on hers the entire time.

"Have fun Princess." He whispered in her ear causing her eyebrows to furrow. She was about to question him when he suddenly started to walk forwards, twirling her in the process. Once he let her hand go she stuck her hands out to her sides, trying to balance herself. Getting her head to stop spinning, she finally realized someone had their hands on her once more.

Turning around quickly, she nearly fell over before those same hands shot out to catch her before she fell on her face. Looking up, this time she was met with Roman Reigns staring down at her, a small smile on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked and Scarlett nodded. Apparently the alcohol in her system was nowhere to be found with Roman around.

As he stood her straight again, their eyes met once more just as the lyric 'do what you want with me' went by. Scarlett noticed and flushed red, Roman chuckled before he took a hold of her hands and brought her to the middle of the dance floor. He continued to hold her hands as he began to dance with her, but Scarlett's mind was elsewhere.

She'd felt the same spark shoot through her when Roman held her hands when Dean held them as well, and she had just danced with Dean... who tossed her to Roman? What was going on?

"Relax, okay?" He whispered gently in her ear, just loud enough for her to hear him. How'd she not notice how close he'd gotten to her? She wasn't turned off by Roman, quite the opposite actually, she was just confused.

Noticing she hadn't relaxed, Roman sighed before he twirled her around so her back was pressed against his front. He felt her tense more so he rubbed his arms up and down her arms gently as he guided them side to side, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Look forwards, sweetheart."

Scarlett's arms were already on fire from where he was touching her, and she felt her heart jump into her throat at the term of endearment as she glanced ahead. She gasped aloud but it was drowned out by the music, her eyes connecting to Dean's from across the room. He was sitting with Tori and Seth at their booth as he tipped a beer bottle to his lips, watching her every move. Well, if her skin wasn't on fire before it certainly was now.

"He's fine, " He whispered in her ear again, turning her back around to face him. "It's my turn now."

"What's going on?" She questioned, finally asking the question that'd been burning in her mind for days now. However, she received no answer. He only set her hand on his shoulder and slid his thigh in between hers so they could dance much like how she had with Dean, only this time it felt different. They were dancing the exact same way, spare the fact that Roman held her other hand in his, but everything felt so different. It wasn't a bad different however.

They danced together until the song was over before making their way back to the booth, Roman kept her hand in his the entire way and it wasn't until they reached the table that Scarlett had remembered Dean had been watching them, having completely forgotten she was so wrapped up in Roman. Figuratively speaking, of course.

"Have fun?" Tori smirked from her spot beside Seth. Scarlett threw her a playful glare before sliding into the booth beside Dean, Roman following behind her trapping her between them.

"How'd you guys find us? Stalking us outside the arena's too?" She questioned, downing half of her drink as she ignored the burn in her throat.

"No we're not," Roman chuckled deeply from beside her. "We were invited."

"By who?" Scarlett furrowed her eyebrows before shifting her eyes onto Tori who had taken to playing with her empty cup, a faint blush present on her cheeks. "Tori?"

"I invited Seth, they just happened to show up with him." She defended and Dean mock gasped, placing his hand over his heart.

"So you _didn't _want us here? That's a shame isn't it, Victoria?" He smirked at her when she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're lucky Seth is between us or I'd have hit you already."

"Ooooh, I'm shaking in my boots. Not scared to break a nail?" He challenged and Scarlett sighed.

"Play nice." She muttered, reaching under the table and began to rub his forearm. He surprised her by moving his arm up so he could link their fingers together, but she made no move to retract her hand from his as he rubbed his thumb over her own, settling their hands against his thigh. Her heart may have jumped a little in her chest though.

They stayed at the club an hour longer, in which Scarlett had a couple more drinks and had ended up dancing with both Seth and Tori at the same time, her dancing behind him while Tori was in front. She also danced with Roman and Dean a couple more times before they went to their separate vehicles, Scarlett had climbed in the back while Tori managed to follow the men back to their hotel. Once they made it back, Roman helped Scarlett out the back seat and they all walked inside together but when they got to the elevator Tori asked if they could take the stairs. Dean snapped at her, asking if she really thought Scarlett could climb all those stairs and Seth cut in, saying he'd walk Tori up to her room while they took the elevator. The entire time, Scarlett had been busy inspecting the hotel wallpaper.

"Come on, Princess." She heard Dean say before he guided her into the elevator followed by Roman. He punched her floor number before leaning back against one of the walls, pulling her to stand between his legs. She immediately buried her face in the crook of his neck and sighed, gripping onto his dress shirt as he wrapped his arms around her waist gently. She was content, but couldn't help thinking she was forgetting something... oh!

"Roman?" She mumbled, lifting her head from Dean's neck to look over her shoulder. He stood across from them, his hands shoved in his pockets as he looked at the ground. However at the sound of her voice saying his name, he lifted his head, his grey eyes connecting to her own.

"Yeah?" He questioned. She moved one hand from Dean's shirt and reached it back towards him. He raised an eyebrow but stood from the elevator wall, taking her hand in his and Scarlett smiled at the spark she felt. She tugged him closer, until his chest was pressed against her back.

"You're going to make me hug Dean, sweetheart." She heard him chuckle, but she shrugged, making him wrap his arms around her shoulders.

"Or put her in a chokehold." Dean laughed and Roman nodded his agreement, also laughing.

When the doors to the elevator opened, Scarlett let out a huff as both men let her go. She took one of Dean's hands in hers and took Roman's in the other as they began to walk, suddenly very thankful that she had decided to use a purse with a strap instead of a clutch. She bet Dumbledore would even give her 10 points for that.

She chuckled out loud at the thought and both men looked at her before looking at each other, eyebrows raised.

"Something funny?" Roman questioned her and she nodded.

"Dumbledore's given me 10 points for having a purse with a strap." She smiled up at him and Roman held in his laugh at her genuine look.

"That's good."

"It is!" She exclaimed and Dean chuckled. They stopped at her room and she fished through her purse, grabbing her room key. She slid it through the slot and waited for it to unlock before she pushed it open, turning around in the doorway with a pout on her face.

"What's wrong Princess?" Dean sighed, running his fingers through his hair. She was a handful drunk.

"Come in with me?"

Neither man answered her for a few moments, continuing to stare at her instead as her question floated in their minds. Finally, Dean shook his head. "We can't do that."

"Why not?" She pouted more and he rubbed a hand over his face before turning to Roman. "Rome?"

"Tori'd be mad at us if we stayed here.." He tried to defend but Scarlett scoffed.

"So?"

"Seth might get lonely too, big room with just him in it." Dean piped in suddenly, however he wished he hadn't.

"Then Tori can sleep with Seth!" She exclaimed, it made perfect sense to her.

"Excuse me?" Tori's amused voice came from behind the 2 men who parted at her voice.  
"You can go sleep with Seth while I sleep with Dean and Roman." Scarlett smiled, already trying to tug both men in her room but they refused to move. Seth let out a loud laugh as Tori shook her head.

"I'll get her to bed, you two, get going before she actually achieves what she wants." She chuckled, saying goodnight to the 3 men before trying to pull Scarlett in their room with her.

"Wait!" Scarlett whined, trying to wiggle her arm free. Tori sighed, letting her arm go to cross her own arms over her chest. "What Scar? It's late."

She didn't respond in words, just lifted herself to her tiptoes and planted a kiss to Dean's cheek followed by Roman's. She then skipped inside the room as she shouted her goodnight to Seth. Tori shook her head and said goodnight to them once more, before entering the room herself and shutting the door behind her.

As they walked back to the elevator, Roman glanced at Dean. "Any chance you think she'll remember what happened tonight?"

"Maybe the beginning, not entirely sure about the end." Dean shrugged, pressing the 'up' button before he leaned against the wall.

"Either way, we need to tell her. Ask her what she thinks." He said and Dean nodded.

"Better sooner than later." He responded.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

Scarlett groaned when she felt someone shake her the next morning, her head was killing her and now was not the time to be bugging her.

"Scarlett..." She heard Tori say in a sing-song kind of voice. "Time to get up."

"Go 'way." She grumbled, turning her back to the younger girl as she pulled the covers over her head. It was silent for a few moments and Scarlett thought she'd won and Tori had left her alone, however it was then that she felt a weight on her bed over and over.

Groaning, she shoved the blankets away to find Tori jumping on her bed. Considering she only wore her oversized DX t-shirt with her underwear underneath, and it kept flying up her thighs as she jumped, Scarlett would've enjoyed the view if her head wasn't under attack.

"What do you want?" She sighed, tugging her covers under her chin. Tori then dropped down beside her after one final leap, landing on her butt.

"We have a photoshoot today." She stated and Scarlett furrowed her eyebrows. "No we don't."

"Yes we do," Tori said, getting to her feet once more to grab her phone. She fiddled with it for a few minutes before shoving the bright screen in Scarlett's face. "I just got our schedule this morning."

Once her head stopped screaming at her like a vampire to get away from the light, she squinted her eyes and sure enough they were needed at a studio downtown for a 'NoH8 Campaign' shoot. Scarlett smiled weakly, she'd always wanted to do one of those.

"What time do we have to be there?" She questioned.

"1:30."

"And what time is it now?"

"9:45."

Scarlett said nothing as she stared up at Tori incredulously before huffing and turning her back to her once more. She heard Tori chuckle slightly from behind her.

"Fine, you can sleep until I get out of the shower, but no later than that." She demanded and Scarlett nodded, before she felt Tori's lips brush across her cheek gently. When she turned around to question her, Tori was already in the bathroom with the door shut tight.

Scarlett shook her head, she may have a big secret but she had a feeling that Tori held some secrets of her own.

Rolling back over, she closed her eyes to try and fall asleep again but found that she couldn't as pictures flooded her mind. Her dancing with Dean, her dancing with Roman, dancing with Tori and Seth, and dancing with Tori _and _Seth. The last thing she really remembered clearly was stopping Dean and Tori from fighting with each other, everything after that was a blur. She remembered bits and pieces, like how she had danced with Seth when she was spun away from him by Dean.

She furrowed her eyebrows further as she thought about him and Roman. She briefly thought she remembered them being in the elevator together, but that memory was the foggiest one she had. She did remember feeling safe with them in that moment though, which brought a small smile to her face. Man, she had a lot of thinking to do but not right now. Anymore thinking and her head just might explode.

Settling against her pillow once more, she focused on her breathing. In, out. In, out. In, out, and before she knew it, she was out like a light.

A couple of hours later Scarlett and Tori made their way to the studio where they would be taking pictures. The building was huge and the outside was lined with brick, the inside having concrete floors while pictures hung all around the room of different celebrities who had already signed on with the NoH8 campaign. It included a few WWE superstars already, such as Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella, Naomi and Jimmy Uso, and John Cena.

Scarlett gasped and took out her phone, quickly snapping a picture of the portrait of Phil hanging on the wall from when he had long hair. Since he'd quit nobody in the WWE dared mention his name, except the fans of course who loved chanting his name over and over.

She quickly put the picture in a text with the message _**'Look at the sexy guy I found ;)'**_before sending it off and following Tori into a back room where they'd get their hair done and such.

Once they were made up and had the 'NoH8' logo stuck on their face, they waited while a couple other superstars took their shots.

"I completely never noticed that everyone _always _wears white shirts in these pictures." Tori said, watching Summer Rae pose in front of the camera. Scarlett nodded.

"I know, I just usually focused on their faces. It's such a powerful statement to have your mouth taped shut." She responded and it was Tori's turn to nod as Scarlett felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Slipping it out, she chuckled at Phil's response.

_**'Whole lot sexier now ;)'**_

"What are you giggling about?" Tori asked her and Scarlett shook her head, slipping her phone in her pocket again. "Nothing."

"Mhm, sure." Tori laughed.

It was at that very moment that both girls hearts sped up slightly for different reasons, as the front door opened and the Shield stepped through.

"Okay, I seriously think they're stalking us." Scarlett mumbled and Tori shrugged.

"I don't really mind being stalked if it's by them." She chuckled turning her head to glance at Scarlett before turning her head to the boys once more. "They're coming."

Sure enough, they made their way over to them once they had been spotted. Seth pulled Tori into a sideways hug, planting a kiss to the top of her head and Scarlett was disappointed slightly when neither Roman or Dean did that with her.

"Stalking is becoming quite the thing for you guys, isn't it?" She questioned, her eyes roaming over each of them as a smile lit her face. Roman shook his head as he chuckled.

"As I said last night, we're not stalking you. We were told to be here this morning just like everybody else." He answered and Scarlett huffed out a 'fine'.

"How's your head?" Dean asked her and Scarlett shrugged. "You were pretty out of it last night."

"I'm fine right now, ask me again when I've had lights flashing in my face for 10 minutes." She chuckled expecting Dean to chuckle also, or at least crack a smile but he did neither.

"Can we talk to you?" He asked her, both his face and tone taking on a serious note. She was going to say that he already was but didn't dare to, instead nodding her head as she followed him and Roman down the hall.

"What'd you want?" She asked, glancing at both men. It was then that Dean finally chuckled.

"This is, uh, more nerve wracking than I thought." He stated, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck as he looked at Roman and Scarlett furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's nerve wracking?" She questioned.

"We have something we want to ask you... to think about doing." Roman stated, seeming like he was searching for the right words.

"I'm already thinking about if I want to join the Shield. Me and Tori have been talking about..." She started but Dean cut her off.

"This isn't about the Shield, Scarlett. It's about you."

Her eyebrows furrowed once more. "About me? What about me?"

She watched Roman take a step closer to her before he spoke up once more. "We want.." He started but his voice was cut off.

"Scarlett!" Tori yelled down the hall. "Come on, it's our turn now!"

"Could you give us a minute?" Dean groaned through his teeth at her and Scarlett frowned, stepping forward to rub his arm.

"It'll only take a little while. I'll talk to you guys after, okay?" She smiled at them both when they nodded their heads before making her way down the hall towards Tori.

She didn't see them again after that, as she and Tori had to run to catch a radio interview before they were too late.

* * *

What do you think they want? Hopefully that cheered anybody up from the disturbing actions last night! Review please :)


	16. CM Who?

I'm back! This week has been filled with The Scarlett Letter haha Monday, Tuesday, and now Thursday :) But I'm sure you all don't mind. All I have to say is wow... the feedback on my last chapter was truly amazing! So I wish to thank **UntilNeverDawns, Tori Moxley, Devata, The Simonette254, ChelleLew, wwemicky, emmasmummy, JM242014, WWEguestFAN, Tirisonthewebsite, caleb's babe, flowersNfreaks, JennaLee Brooks-Colton, Linmarieca, okgurl87 **and **ILoveAnime89. **If you weren't counting, that is 16 reviews on one chapter! That made my day, and your prize is a new chapter! I enjoyed writing this one very much and hope you enjoy it as well :)

Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own any of the people mentioned in this story, besides Scarlett, or any of the lyrics used. Everybody belongs to themselves as the lyrics belong to their rightful owners. I just like to play with the Shield :)

* * *

Neither Scarlett or Tori would end up seeing any member of the Shield until they were in Los Angeles, California for Monday Night Raw. Apparently having a WWE championship meant having no time for yourself anymore. Their week had been _filled _with interviews of every sort, radio, tv. Also having to go do fan signings which were fun for both girls, it was their favorite part of the job. Seeing all the fans faces that supported them, but the girls were truly surprised at the sheer amount of people who had come out to meet them. That part they loved the most.

However the fun started diminishing after Smackdown aired. Once again, Scarlett's phone was alive and buzzing every minute of the hour. Her family questioning her why on earth she had slapped Brock Lesnar across the face. The most common question she got from all of them though, and she even got it from Phil once he saw what she had done, was 'Are you crazy?'.

Scarlett rolled her eyes as she hit ignore on her cell phone for the billionth time after it rang, playing 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons. If she didn't know the lyrics to that song before this weekend, she surely knew them now.

"That song is starting to drive me insane." Tori commented, walking out of the stall in her ring gear. Scarlett glanced up nodding her agreement and took in a note that tonight's metallic color was red, as Tori stuffed her street clothes in her gym bag.

They were currently in the divas locker room at the Staples Center arena while Tori got ready for her match. She would be competing alongside Aksana and Alicia Fox against the Bella Twins and Cameron later on that night. Since Scarlett didn't have a match that night, she decided to just tag along, planning to go to ringside with Tori for her match so she didn't have to change out of her jean shorts and black crop top, white letters spelling out the word 'PUNK' across her chest, just yet.

"That shirt of yours is so ironic." Tori chuckled and Scarlett looked down at it before shrugging.

"I got it way before I even met Phil. It's supposed to be like punk music, not CM Punk." She responded but looking up at Tori again, a smile lit up her face. "Do you wanna do something fun tonight though?"

"That depends, " Tori laughed. "What's fun to you?"

"Well.." Scarlett began but was cut off by a knock at the door. Sighing, she slid her sock covered feet back into her combat boots before getting up and opening the door.

"Hello Ms. Payne, the Authority would like to speak with you." A stagehand by the name of Hope informed her. Scarlett sighed and nodded before turning back around to face Tori. "I'll tell you what I meant when I get back, okay?"

"Okay."

After turning back around she began to follow the stagehand. After a few minutes of Scarlett taking in her surroundings as she walked, her eyebrows furrowed when she noticed the stagehand was guiding her towards the Gorilla position.

"Um, I thought the Authority wanted to see me?" She questioned and she watched Hope nod her head in front of her as she proceeded to walk, moving a little faster now.

"They do. They are in the ring as we speak."

Scarlett's eyes widened. Why did they want to see her in the ring? Raw had just begun... Suddenly, Scarlett was very sorry that she hadn't changed her outfit yet. If Tori thought her shirt meant CM Punk, so would the Authority.

Once they arrived at the Gorilla position, Hope handed her a mic while the stagehand in charge of music hit the play button on her track. As soon as 'Do It Like A Dude' played through out the arena, Scarlett moved from behind the curtain and made her way to the ring, slapping fans hands along the way.

She noticed Stephanie's eyes rake over her, stalling slightly on her PUNK top but said nothing as Scarlett climbed inside the ring. She watched Hunter do the same before he lifted his own microphone to his lips.

"Good evening Scarlett, how are you doing?" He asked her and Scarlett forced herself not to furrow her eyebrows. Why couldn't this be done in their office?

"I'm good." She answered simply and he smiled at her.

"That's good. Your ribs are doing okay now too? No pain? I see that you have no bruising anymore so that must be a good sign." He stated and Scarlett didn't say anything back, just nodding her head in response.

"Well, Ms. Payne," Stephanie cut in, stepping in front of her husband slightly. "It was brought to our attention tonight that you don't have a match, is that correct?"

Again, Scarlett said nothing, only nodding her response.

"Well we can't have your partner be the only one competing tonight, can we?" Hunter asked, and as Scarlett went to answer with words this time, he cut her off. "We've arranged a match for you tonight, so I'd like to ask for her opponents to come out please."

Scarlett swallowed slightly as she turned to face the ramp. He had said _opponents_, with an 's'.

_**"Let's light it up!**_

_**Light it up, light it up, light up tonight.**_

_**Let's light it up!**_

_**Like shooting stars are burning light up the sky.**_

_**Let's light it up!"**_

Scarlett watched as AJ Lee skipped through the curtain leading to the backstage area, closely followed by Tamina. Both girls made their way down to the ring, but only Tamina got up on the apron causing Scarlett's eyebrows to furrow.

"We can see you're confused." Stephanie said, catching Scarlett's attention once more. "You see, you _will_ be competing in a tag team match tonight, and while Tamina is one of your opponents, AJ is not."

"So let's bring out your other opponent, shall we?" Hunter piped in, gesturing towards the ramp but he kept his eyes locked on Scarlett's.

She suddenly knew why he wanted to watch her reaction as Brock Lesnar's music blared through the arena. She felt the color drain from her face once more, breaking her gaze from Triple H to look at Brock. He stood alongside Paul Heyman at the top of the ramp, bouncing from side to side, his eyes glued to her.

She forced the bile back down her throat as he made his way down to the ring also. Thankfully, while she hadn't changed her clothes yet that night, she hadn't made it to catering either. Or they could be in quite the mess if she had.

She was in a match with the man who made it his number one priority to make her pay for slapping him across the face. How wonderful.

"Now we've decided to be nice and let you choose your own partner for tonight." Hunter smiled over at her and Scarlett held back the urge to wipe that smile off of his face.

"Your match will be right before tonight's main event, and Ms. Payne?" Stephanie questioned, trying to gain Scarlett's attention. Once she had, Scarlett noticed a smile also gracing her face. "I'd choose wisely if I were you."

Scarlett nodded her head and made her way backstage once again when she was allowed to. Her feet didn't stop until they lead her to the locker room she wanted. Raising her hand to knock on the door, it shook with each tap.

Once it was pulled open, her heart jumped into her throat once more as she looked up at the man in front of her. "I need your help."

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Tori said with a laugh later on that night.

Once Scarlett got her partner situation locked in, she had made her way back to the Divas locker room where Tori had pounced on her in a bear hug. She made sure Scarlett was okay, saying that she looked like she was about to throw up when Brock came out, before Scarlett went to change. She was thankful for her father's advice, to always bring ring gear, even if you don't have a set match.

They continued to watch Raw on the flat screen and it wasn't long before the Shield turned up, having an interview with Renee Young. She questioned them about their upcoming match at Elimination Chamber with the Wyatt family, Roman giving his input then Seth giving his. Tori was surprised however, when Scarlett hadn't batted an eyelash as Roman called Renee _'babygirl' _

'Like I have to compete with a little blonde girl?' Was her response as Renee focused her attention onto Dean, stating that there was some recent controversy about him having not defended his US title in a while. He answered, saying that he couldn't just simply pulled United States Championship matches out of thin air, that there was a lot of paperwork that went into that sort of thing. But Roman had cut him off, asking what he was talking about. He seemed to anger Dean enough, that he put out an open-ended US title match for that night, whoever wanted a shot at his title, he'd be waiting for them.

Which lead Scarlett and Tori where they were now. Waiting around the corner for the 3 members of the Shield to make their entrance that night.

"Are you complaining?" Scarlett questioned, the amused grin on her face only getting wider when Tori shook her head no. "Exactly."

"Where do you come up with this stuff? First we go out, in our first match as contenders for the tag team titles, in CM Punk gear, and now we're going to ambush Dean's match." Tori chuckled and Scarlett shrugged.

"I just think it's fun." She answered. Tori was about to respond when she was cut off suddenly.

_**"Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta;**_

_**Shield."**_

"Come on." Scarlett whispered, even if she didn't have to. She felt like a spy as they made their way over to the hall where the Shield made their entrance. Poking her head around the corner, she smiled as the emptiness of it greeted her.

"Well, we're certainly in the right hallway.." Tori commented, walking towards the curtain the 3 men just passed through. "The floor's all wet."

Scarlett chuckled as she too made her way over to the curtain, watching the members of the Shield make their way into the ring.

"He's so cocky." Tori groaned, rolling her eyes as they watched Dean strut back and forth inside the ring as he waited for his opponent.

"He _is _cocky." Scarlett laughed as she too watched him, but because she was watching him she missed Tori's smirk.

"You would know, wouldn't you?"

Scarlett sent her a playful glare as she unzipped her sweater that she had thrown on over her wrestling gear. She adjusted her title around her bare waist before lifting the hood of the sweater on top of her head.

"If you make Dean lose his title because of your choice in sweater, I don't think he'll be too happy." Tori chuckled and Scarlett smiled. Did she forget to mention she was wearing _his _Shield sweater he had given her? Whoops.

She was about to respond when Dean's opponents music suddenly played, making Scarlett's jaw drop as she ran over to the curtain once more.

"Holy fuck." She groaned, watching as Mark Henry made his way down to the ring towards the Shield.

"Well, somebody's gonna get their ass kicked alright." Tori responded, her eyes wide. Scarlett nodded as Mark got in the ring and Roman and Seth made their way out.

"Introducing first the challenger. From Silsbee, Texas, weighing 412 pounds, he is the 'World's Strongest Man'; Mark Henry!" Justin Roberts paused, allowing Mark to taunt the crowd. "And his opponent, representing the Shield, weighing 225 pounds, he is the current United States Champion; Dean Ambrose!"

"Get ready." Scarlett said, moving back from the curtain. Tori nodded and moved behind her. They only waited a few moments before their music was playing throughout the arena, announcing their entrance and Scarlett stepped through the curtain.

_**"Climb into the ring for a battle that you can't win, **_

_**swing as hard as you can swing; it will still mean nothing.**_

_**Should've seen it coming it had to happen sometime,**_

_**but you went and brought a knife to an all out gun fight."**_

Scarlett kept her face calm as she stood at the top of the stairs, but she was dying inside trying to keep herself from laughing. Everybody had heard their music, but had no idea where they were coming from.

She finally let a small smirk form on her lips when she noticed Seth spot them descending the stairs, he then pointed it out to Roman and then to Dean who climbed up onto the second turnbuckle. She could feel his eyes boring holes into her so she lifted her head to look at him, locking into his blue eyes with her own. She found him smirking, as usual, and he crossed his arms over his chest once he got down off the turnbuckle.

Once they reached the barricade, she took Roman's hand as he helped her over it, Tori taking Seth's as he did the same for her.

"Turning the tables on us, are you?" Roman asked her and she smirked up at him.

"Only seemed fair." She answered as the bell was finally rung for the match to begin, so she turned her attention onto Dean.

When the match began, it already seemed unlikely that Dean would win. Mark was throwing him around the ring with little to no effort at all, using only one arm most of the time. When Dean managed to slip under the bottom rope to the 4 of them, Scarlett told him to focus on Mark Henry's arm. He had just gotten back from the injury caused by Brock Lesnar, so it'd be an open area to target.

She smiled when he took her advice, as he ripped the protective brace off of his injured arm and went to work on it, but that was only after Mark had sent him flying into the steel pole.

Dean wrapped Mark's injured arm around the top rope and applied pressure to it, only letting go when the referee threatened to disqualify him. As he walked back over to Mark however, Mark lifted him over the top rope and onto the mat below.

"Dean!" Scarlett exclaimed and ran over to him, Tori, Roman and Seth coming right behind her. She was about to drop down next to him when Roman held onto her shoulders, stopping her.

"You gotta get back up." Seth said to him and Dean's only response was a groan of pain.

"Come on, get back in here!" Mark Henry shouted from inside the ring and Scarlett had to physically bite her lip not to tell him to shut his trap.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she felt Roman tugging her backwards, but she saw why as she watched Mark Henry make his way out of the ring and towards Dean. She watched from the other side of the ring as Mark lifted Dean to his feet and sent him flying into the barricade, causing Scarlett to wince. A groan quickly followed when Mark lifted him up and drove his back into the steel pole, before trying to wrap Dean around it afterwards.

"Come on Dean!" She shouted, slapping her hand on the apron as he got to his feet slowly. For the first time since it started happening, Scarlett wasn't pleased to hear the 'CM Punk' chants begin.

"I don't think they like you cheering on a Shield member." Tori pointed out and Scarlett shrugged.

"They'll just have to deal with it, won't they?" She responded, moving with Roman to the other side of the ring. She cheered more as Dean got the upperhand, once more working on Mark Henry's injured arm. She was watching Dean so intently, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Seth's voice boom throughout the arena.

"CM Who? Huh? That's Dean Ambrose, right there!" He exclaimed, walking towards where Scarlett stood with Roman and Tori, as he pointed in the ring. "That's the United States Champion!"

Roman nodded his head as the crowd began to boo, and Seth made his way back towards the announce table once more.

"That's the man you all wish you could be! And that's the man all your ladies wanna be with tonight!" He shouted and the boos increased. Scarlett shook her head while Roman turned to yell at some of the fans behind them.

"Well, that just increased someone's ego." Tori muttered to Scarlett who just barely heard her over the boo's, but it made her laugh nonetheless. She turned her attention back on Dean as he faced them suddenly, a new bounce in his step. His eyes connected to hers and her face flamed as he lifted both hands to his mouth to kiss his fingertips before dropping his hands once more, blowing her a kiss.

After that little show from Seth, Dean seemed to grow more confident in the ring. He was dominating Mark Henry, keeping with his injured arm as he applied more pressure to it. It was all going well until he decided to climb the turnbuckle.

"He's not a high flyer, he shouldn't have went up there. Even an idiot would know that." Tori groaned after watching Mark toss Dean across the ring using only his good arm. It continued to get worse from then on. Mark slammed Dean down onto the apron so many times Scarlett lost count, she gave him credit for kicking his way out once, but it still ended bad.

"What's your opinion on cheating?" Seth asked the girls quickly, just as Mark threw Dean onto the mat one last time. He was dropping down for the cover when Tori answered, "Don't you dare, Seth!"

Scarlett answered once the referee was on his 1 count, "Go!" She ordered and Seth didn't hesitate for a second before he flew underneath the bottom rope, launching himself onto Mark Henry breaking up the pin and earning a disqualification.

As Roman climbed up onto the apron when the bell was rung, Tori groaned as she followed Scarlett who was making her way over to the announce table so she could grab Dean's belt. However in the time it had taken her to grab said belt, Mark had managed to throw Seth out of the ring, followed by Roman, and Roman managed to spear him once he got back to his feet, letting out a mighty roar afterwards.

"Are you alright? Are you alright?" She heard him ask both men as she and Tori made their way over to them.

"Let's get out of here!" Seth groaned, already walking with Dean towards them. Scarlett handed him his belt and waited for Roman to come with them. They made it over the barricade and were walking through the crowd when the lights cut out in the arena, and a static sound came from the titantron.

"We're here." Bray Wyatt announced, before he blew out his lantern. It wasn't long before he was making his way to the ring along with Harper and Rowan flanking his sides.

"Stay here." She heard Roman tell her and Tori as he, Seth, and Dean made their way back to the ring. Scarlett scoffed before crawling back over the barricade, moving with Tori to stand behind the 3 men as they climbed up onto the apron.

A game of copy cat seemed to be played, as Bray, Erick and Luke climbed onto the apron as well. Roman then ducked under the ropes, making his way into the ring. Keeping up with the game, Scarlett watched as Bray then ducked under the rope too but stopped halfway inside before moving back out of the ring and calling off his men. As Luke and Erick jumped down, Dean and Seth entered the ring to stand beside Roman.

Scarlett smirked as an idea popped in her head. Nudging Tori gently, she nodded at the steel posts on both sides of the Shield. Tori caught onto what she wanted and made her way over to the pole, hoisting herself up onto the apron to stand on one side of the Shield, while Scarlett climbed the steps to stand at the other steel pole to be on their other side.

Bray smirked at them all before he got down onto the floor once more, backing up to stand beside his partners. When the Shield's music sounded again, Roman, Seth, and Dean placed their fists side by side as they stared them down. Noticing what they were doing, Scarlett unsnapped her title from around her waist and held it above her head with one arm, keeping her eyes firmly locked on Bray Wyatt's face and she was proud to say she saw Tori do the same out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

Before Scarlett knew it, she was standing inside the ring watching as Brock Lesnar made his way down the ramp along with Tamina and Paul Heyman. She was still nervous, still felt sick as she looked at Brock, but she felt a little better knowing who was going to be helping her tonight.

Once Brock and Tamina stood at their corner, everyone was waiting for the arrival of Scarlett's secret partner, but was surprised instead when Triple H's music played. Even Scarlett was surprised as she watched him make his way out onto the ramp. He lifted a microphone to his mouth once his music cut out.

"I just came to wish you all luck in your match tonight." He stated, although his eyes never strayed from Scarlett's small frame in the corner. "Now, if you would please, would Scarlett's partner come out?" He asked politely, a shit eating grin on his face.

However, it was Scarlett's turn to smirk as she watched his grin slowly slide off of his face when the music of her partner rang out through the Staples Center.

_**"Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta;**_

_**Shield."**_

"Making his way to the ring, representing the Shield, weighing in at 265 pounds, Roman Reigns!" Justin announced and Scarlett barely held in her laugh as she saw Hunter mumble something to himself before he made his way backstage once more.

"Thank you so much for helping me." She thanked him once he made it onto the apron, after he had flung his hair out of his face.

"I told you already, you don't have to thank me, sweetheart." He smiled at her slightly and Scarlett smiled back, before turning to see who would be starting the match.

Finding Tamina in the ring along with her, she guessed it was her.

The match began in Scarlett's favor, as when Tamina tried to reacquaint her to her boots, Scarlett introduced her to her own. As it went on though, nobody stayed in favor for very long. Not even with the men.

Scarlett was surprised, when she really shouldn't have been, as she watched Roman go against Brock. Where Roman was quick, Brock wasn't, and where Roman could fly doing his Superman Punch, Brock _definitely _couldn't.

However, whenever Scarlett started to gain the upperhand on Tamina, she'd tag in Brock. It happened multiple times, as it just did now. She had managed to tag Brock in before crumpling to the mat below.

Rolling her eyes, she turned to walk over to Roman to tag him in but her eyes widened at finding him not only already in the ring, but running straight for her.

She managed to duck out of the way just in time, landing in one of the corners of the ring as she watched Brock clothesline Roman before picking him up and chucking him out of the ring like a sack of potatoes.

She was frozen to her spot in horror as she watched something come over Brock. She didn't even budge when she watched him shove the referee out of his way, knocking him out of the ring. It was only at that moment did she realize she was alone in the ring, with the Beast.

She quickly tried to crawl out of the ring but she felt a large hand wrap around her ankle and drag her to the middle of the ring. She then felt herself being lifted as she was placed onto Brock's shoulders in a fireman's carry, one hand on the back of her knee, the other on the back of her neck.

Scarlett felt her eyes sting with tears in fear as she tried to kick her way out of what was coming, but he was too strong for her to manage anything.

"Brock, please. Put me down." She begged him, but he ignored her. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt him toss her legs out in front of him to swing her around.

The last thing she heard before the F5 connected was the sound of explosives going off.

* * *

I shall give you all cookies in exchange for not being killed because of what Brock just did... :) So, cookie? Please review!


	17. I Won't Tell Ambrose

Holy crap! Hello! I just can't even right now, 20 flipping reviews on the last chapter? Thank you so much :) So I want to thank **The Simonette254, UntilNeverDawns, ILoveAnime89, Tori Moxley, Devata, bella584, wwemicky, Linmarieca, caleb's babe, Kdaniels270, ChelleLew, flowersNfreaks, ShikyoKiri, JennaLee Brooks-Colton, emmasmummy, LeaMarie F. Metallium, Shield316, Tirisonthewebsite **and the **Guest **who reviewed. I'd also like to give a special thanks to **JM242014 **for being my 150th reviewer! Thank you all for not killing me :) The beginning of this chapter needs to be explained.. We are in Scarlett's mind and what she hears, so everything that's in _italics _is Scarlett's memories. Got it? Good :) I also hope the ending of this chapter makes up for the ending of the last chapter, so let's get on with it :)

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. I still do not claim to own anything. Everything goes to their rightful owners..

* * *

_"Scarlett, Scarlett, wake up. Come on little girl."_

_ "Scarlett, come on Princess. Open your eyes for me."_

_ "I'm sorry, this is my fault."_

* * *

_ Shouting. There's shouting all around her... it's so loud._

_ "I'm not leaving her alone!"_

_ "She's with the doctor, Ambrose! Let her get checked out for fuck's sake!"_

_ Then silence. Everything is quiet once more._

_ "Can you hear me, Ms. Payne?"_

_ A quick nod of her head._

_ "Good, that's good. Can you open your eyes for me now?"_

_ She does. Everything is so bright... The pounding in her skull increases, she's so dizzy..._

_ "..has a slight concussion but she's allowed to rest. Make sure she gets that rest, okay? And no wrestling."_

_ "Yes sir."_

* * *

_ She felt someone lift her up into their arms. She knew who it was without even opening her eyes, she'd been here before._

_ "Not far now, sweetheart." Roman whispered in her ear. "Just a little longer and you'll be in bed."_

_ She slipped her arms around his neck slowly. She didn't care about a bed, so long as she could listen to the steady rhythm of his heart, she'd be content anywhere._

_ Suddenly she was being put down. Away from his heartbeat, she didn't want that so she held on tighter. A laughable excuse of a whimper passing through her lips, but he didn't laugh. She felt him unhook her arms from his neck before he gently laid her on the bed, pressing his lips to her forehead._

_ "Go to sleep, babygirl." He mumbled before leaving the room._

_ The door opened again a few seconds later and she heard the person who came in sniffing as they made their way over to her. She felt them slowly start to undress her, starting with her boots and socks to be followed by her wrestling gear. They didn't speak, so she only knew who it was once they helped her pull one of her oversized t-shirts over her head._

_ "I'm so glad you're okay." Tori mumbled, sniffing as she pulled the covers up to Scarlett's neck. She merely blinked at Tori, whose eyes were already pink from crying._

_ "I've never liked that son of a bitch but I never thought he'd do something like this.. and you know I don't swear." She chuckled through her tears. "Just, go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning, okay?" Scarlett nodded slowly and watched her leave._

_ Closing her eyes, she didn't open them when the door opened and shut again a few minutes later, a weight settling itself beside her on the bed. She only opened her eyes when they began to play with her hair._

_ "Don't fucking scare me like that again," Dean ground out, but there was no power behind his words. "When I say to open your eyes, you open them next time, got it?"_

_ She nodded a bit as he ran his fingers through her hair gently. It was relaxing her, and she could feel her eyes closing once more._

_ "Go to sleep, Princess. I'll see you tomorrow." He spoke, his voice softer than she'd ever heard it as he kissed her cheek before leaving the room._

* * *

Scarlett blinked her eyes open the next afternoon. Glancing around, she noticed the sun trying to shine it's light through the window but the curtains had been drawn shut, keeping it out. Turning her head to look at the clock, she sighed when she saw it was five after 3.

Despite her slight headache, she grabbed her phone and unlocked it. Finding multiple missed calls and texts from 3 people, she decided to first call the one who would be the most worried. After a mere 2 rings, they picked up.

"Angel, are you alright?" He questioned right away. Scarlett adjusted the volume on her phone before answering. "Have a small headache right now, briefly think I remember one of the doctors saying I have a small concussion, but other than that, yeah, I am."

She was met with silence on the other end of the line. The only sound she could hear was the man's heavy breathing, but rather than speak up, she let him take in the information.

"I'll make him pay for what he's done." He seethed finally. "I promise you."

"You really don't have to.." She sighed, already knowing she was fighting a losing battle. She'd never win with him on this.

"He laid his hands on you. No man should lay his hands on a woman, ever. And he laid his hands on the wrong girl, _my _girl, and he will pay."

"Okay, okay." She sighed once more. "Just don't kill him, okay?"

"I make no promises."

They continued to talk for a while, only hanging up when he said he had an important meeting to go to concerning work. She then dialed the second person she knew would be worrying about her, if he hadn't already heard how she was. Her uncle.

Turns out, he had heard little bits of how she was doing so she filled him in on what he didn't know. Like that she thought she had a small concussion.

"So.." He started a little while later. "The Shield wants you to join them, do they?"

"They do, and before you tell me all about what they did to our family, I know. I know what they did, I seen it, which is why I haven't given them an answer yet." She grumbled. She wasn't in the mood for her family's lectures on how to run her life, she'd had enough of them trying to do that when she outed herself dating CM Punk. She wondered slightly what they'd say now that she had actually slept with the man, as opposed to just pretending to be his girlfriend.

Shaking her head from her thoughts, she heard her uncle chuckle on the other end of the line causing her brow to furrow.

"What's so funny?" She questioned him.

"I wasn't going to say that at all actually.." He defended himself and Scarlett raised an eyebrow.

"What were you going to say then?"

"I was going to say I think you_ should_ join them."

"What?" Her eyebrows shot up at his statement. Well, she hadn't seen that coming.

"For protection purposes, of course." He continued on as if she never spoke. "They would be of great help, and already seem protective of you and Tori."

"So what? You want the Shield to be our personal bodyguards?" She questioned, her tone suggesting she hated the idea, which she did.

"You can think of it as joining their team, I, and the rest of the family will see it as.. well, yes, you having bodyguards." He said, finding nothing wrong with the situation at hand. "It's a win-win situation, Scarlett. They get what they want and you're safe. Look at how they've helped the Authority-"

"Do _not _mention the Authority to me." She ground out. "They're the reason I was put in that damn match in the first place, and you're here trying to sell the Shield to me using them? Go to hell." She spat, but her uncle only chuckled.

"Okay, touchy subject. I'll drop it, but only if you'll think about what I said and let it affect your ultimate decision."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." She sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I have to go now, probably should be resting."

"Okay.. Well I hope you feel better. Thanks for calling."

"No problem, bye." She answered before hanging up. Shaking her head, she flew through her contacts to find the last person she had to call. He called her phone a few times, and left a few texts as well over the course of the night.

Lifting the phone to her ear, it rang, and rang, and rang. Well then, he couldn't care _that _much if he couldn't be bothered to answer his phone.

She'd barely placed her phone back on the table next to her bed when Tori came barreling into the room, Phil following right behind her.

"You called?" He smirked, making his way over to the bed.

"Phil?" She questioned, surprise lacing her voice. She reached forwards to touch his arm once he sat by her, making sure she wasn't delusional as well as having the concussion.

"I'm here." He let out a chuckle before Scarlett launched herself on him in a hug. She regretted it a second later as her head began to spin.

"Would you be careful?" Tori scolded her, taking a seat on the bed also.

"Why are you here?" Scarlett asked him as he carefully adjusted her to sit sideways on his lap, one arm going around her lower back, his other hand resting on her thigh.

"I said if you got hurt I'd book a flight wherever you are. Just meant emotionally hurt though, I didn't expect you to get physically hurt at the hands of another man.."

"Yeah, neither did I." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder, hoping it'd stop spinning soon. "What happened? I don't remember a lot after he... yeah. I remember explosives going off, but that's pretty much it..."

"The explosives were Kane coming out." Tori informed her. "He ran down to the ring with Big Show and Sheamus, even Cena came down who had a match next."

"Really?" She questioned. "I haven't even talked to them before, well, besides Kane."

Tori nodded. "Yeah I know, they chased him out of the arena I think." She chuckled causing Scarlett to smile. "Didn't know anyone cared that much."

"I think they ran down because he F5ed a _woman, _not cause that woman was _you._" Phil cut in, an amused grin crossing his lips.

"Thanks Phil." She grumbled, weakly socking him in the shoulder before laying her head back on it. He chuckled as she did so, brushing his fingers over the bottom part of her spine making her shiver. "Was only teasing."

"Anyway," Tori piped in as she shook her head. "Once we saw what happened, Dean, Seth and I ran down to the ring and-"

"You were with Seth and Dean?" Scarlett cut her off, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Even with a concussion you _still_ manage to cut me off?" Tori huffed and Scarlett chuckled out a 'sorry' before Tori continued. "Yes I was with them. We decided to watch your match with Roman together, so once we got down to the ring Dean cleared everyone from around you. Didn't want anyone near you."

"He did?" Scarlett questioned. She thought she'd heard his voice but she wasn't sure.

"Yeah, I had to fight with him to let the doctors check you over." Tori chuckled and Scarlett nodded her head.

"I remember that. You swore."

"Well he pissed me off." She chuckled again.

"He does that to you." Scarlett grinned at Tori before turning her attention on Phil once more. "How long have you been here?"

"Been at the hotel since 3:45ish, been in the room since your protectors left." He answered, glancing down at her to find her eyes wide. "What?"

"3:45? In the morning?" She questioned and he nodded. "Why?"  
"Hopped on a flight as soon as I could. After texting Tori what hotel you guys were in of course."

"You didn't have to do that.. I'll pay your way back, and for your room, and-" She was silenced suddenly as Phil dropped his head down, slanting his lips across hers in a soft kiss.

"Hey! I'm still in the room!" Tori exclaimed, a chuckle falling from her lips. Scarlett felt her cheeks flush red as she pulled away from him, hearing the soft pop their lips made when they separated. "What was that?"

"My way of shutting you up." He smirked at her. "You will not be paying for anything. It was my choice to come make sure my friend was okay, it'll be my money paying for it."

Scarlett sighed but nodded. She then turned her attention onto Tori when she began to speak again.

"If you two plan on kissing and all that other 'friendship' stuff you do, I suggest not doing it in front of Ambrose. He may blow a gasket." She chuckled slightly, before adding on, "Maybe Roman too actually."

Scarlett furrowed her eyebrows as Phil laughed along with her. "How would they know?"

"Oh, guess that's something you don't remember," Tori said once her laughter died down. "Roman insisted that we room with them for the night, so when we got to the hotel Dean got a bigger room for all 5 of us and got our stuff moved."

"Oh?" Scarlett questioned, raising an eyebrow. 5 People in one hotel room should be, well, cramped, but she didn't feel cramped at all.

"Yeah, this room was for me and you while the guys had a room each of their own." She answered with a shrug but Scarlett's eyebrow remained raised. "How big is this room that it was 4 individual rooms inside one?"

"Bigger than my apartment in Tampa I think." Tori chuckled.

"Wow..." Scarlett shook her head. "And where are they now?"

"They left a while ago to go to the Smackdown taping in Ontario. It's only a 40 minute drive from here but they were asked to be there early." She responded and Scarlett nodded.

"I heard a little story that a certain someone didn't want to leave though." Phil cut in, a smirk still gracing his lips.

"Oh?" Scarlett furrowed her eyebrows once more, turning to look at Tori as she nodded her head.

"Dean wanted to wake you up to say goodbye but Roman wouldn't let him, so Dean got all pissy like usual and stormed out. Surprised the commotion itself didn't wake you." She chuckled. "Seth just shook his head and followed them."

"I pity him." Scarlett chuckled also. Tori was about to respond when Phil cut her off.

"Yes, we all pity poor Rollins, can we do something that _doesn't _include those men?" He grumbled causing Scarlett to laugh, lifting her head from its place on his shoulder.

"Let me get showered and changed and we'll all watch a movie, kay?" She questioned, glancing at them both. Tori nodded her head, however Phil pulled her closer to him, leaning his head down to nip at her neck.

"Want help with that shower?" He smirked, whispering his words in her ear. "Got an itch you want scratched?"

"And that's my cue to leave." Tori announced, getting to her feet. "Don't make too much noise, I'd rather not be scarred for life." She chuckled as she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Phil..." Scarlett sighed when he didn't let up on her neck. "You are aware I got injured last night, aren't you?" She half chuckled. She had to force her eyes open as he worked his mouth over her neck, running his fingertips over the inner thigh his hand had rested on only seconds ago.

"How's your head today?" He questioned once he had kissed his way up behind her ear, nipping at the skin there. Scarlett sucked in a breath as he slid his hand underneath her t-shirt slowly, and she felt him run a tattooed finger over her thinly covered entrance. He smirked, finding it already damp. "This part seems to be working fine."

"M-My head's fi-fine." She stuttered out as he continued stroking his finger up and down over her panties, applying pressure every once and a while. She bit her lip as she spoke, "Ph-Phillip.."

"Yes?"

"About that scratch.."

Phil said nothing in response, merely smirking as he shifted her on his lap to wrap her legs around him before standing up and heading into the bathroom. Scarlett didn't protest, her lips having found their place on his neck before she heard the bathroom door slam behind them.

Once itches had been scratched and bodies had been scrubbed clean, they made their way out to where Tori was and Scarlett finally got to see the size of the room she'd been forced to stay in.

It was huge! The walls were a pristine white, except for one wall that was completely made of glass, giving them an amazing view of Los Angeles and the Hollywood sign in the distance. The floors were dark hardwood based and Scarlett guessed she could probably skate around sock feet on it if she truly wished.

Directly across from hers and Tori's room were 3 separate doors, leading to what she guessed were the men's rooms. Off to the left she saw a small kitchen area, and to the right, an around the corner couch sat in front of a huge flat screen TV.

Tori had taken it upon herself to plop down on said couch as the second Harry Potter movie played on the screen. Scarlett disliked that one the most out of all 8. Spiders shouldn't be allowed to be that huge, wizarding ones or not.

Making their way over to the couch, Phil sat in the direct center cushion before pulling Scarlett to sit beside him. She immediately curled into his side as he slung his arm across the back of the couch behind her, and was about to lay her head on his shoulder when she caught Tori staring at them, a single eyebrow raised.

"What?" Scarlett questioned but Tori shook her head.

"Just wondering how you two work is all." She chuckled, turning her attention to the screen once more.

"I'd be glad to show you." Phil smirked over at her, to which she quickly shook her head.

"No thanks."

Scarlett chuckled as she laid her head on Phil's shoulder, glancing at the screen. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Hunnies! We're home!" Seth's voice called a little later that night. Harry had just finished the second task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament when Tori spun around on the couch to greet him.

"Over here!" She called back as Scarlett turned to face the door as well. She shoved Phil when he lit a big smile across his face, mocking the girls reactions as he turned to face the men coming into the room. He fell back on the couch just as Seth came around the corner.

"Hey," He smiled at Tori before his eyes settled on Scarlett. "Well, look whose finally up."

"I've awoken from the dead." She chuckled and he chuckled along with her, about to respond when Phil took that opportunity to sit back up. Whatever words he was going to say died on his tongue, being replaced by, "Oh boy."

"What?" Dean questioned, coming around the corner with a grin on his face. The grin was wiped clean however when his eyes travelled from Scarlett to Phil sitting next to her. "The hell are you doing here?"

"He came to make sure Scarlett was okay after what happened last night." Tori defended and Dean shifted his piercing gaze on her.

"And I suppose you're the one who told him where we were?" He grumbled but Tori didn't back down, merely raising an eyebrow in his direction.

"Yes actually, I did. Got a problem with it?" She challenged.

"I do actually, you nosey little bitch." He spat through his teeth. Tori was about to respond but her voice was cut by Seth's.

"Hey, woah. Ambrose, cool down. Go bring your shit in your room." He said, gesturing towards the 3 doors just as Roman stepped around the corner.

"I can hear you guys down the hall, what's.." He paused as he glanced over at the couch. His eyes first passed over Tori who was red in the face from fighting with Dean, onto Scarlett who smiled weakly at him, and finally onto Phil, who smirked as he wove at him using his fingers.

"How goes it, Reigns? Still spearing the shit out of people?" He questioned but Roman didn't move a muscle. Answering a 'not bad' to Phil's first question, he walked around Seth as he headed to his room, Dean hot on his tail grumbling the entire way.

Seth shook his head at his team mates before he made his way over to the back of the couch where Tori was seated, still facing him. Playing with the tips of her hair, he glanced at the TV and asked, "What are you guys doing?"

"Watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." Scarlett answered, turning her body on the couch to face the screen once more.

"Do you want to watch it with us?" Tori asked, her tone hopeful. Seth looked down at her and smiled slightly, nodding his head. "Sure, I'll see if Roman and Dean want to too.

"Okay." She smiled back, then felt her skin heat up as he kissed her forehead before going back to his bag and heading into his room.

"Somebody likes the high-flying ninja of the Shield." Phil observed, chuckling as Tori's skin flushed darker.

"Shut up! Scarlett, come on." She mumbled already on her feet. She grabbed Scarlett's hand and pulled her into the kitchen.

"What are we doing exactly?" Scarlett questioned, watching as Tori opened cupboard after cupboard. "Correction, what are you looking for?"

"Popcorn," She responded, ducking her head down low to look in the fully stocked pantry. "Found some!" She exclaimed.

Scarlett shook her head as she reached into the cupboard for some bowls when she heard a loud bang followed by swearing. Turning her attention back on Tori, she found her rubbing the back of her head.

"The hell did you do?" She questioned, taking the packets of popcorn from Tori and placing them on the counter to examine her head.

"Banged my head on the damn shelf." She muttered and Scarlett bit her lip not to laugh, but was too late as a chuckle passed through her lips.

"It's not funny! It hurts.." Tori pouted turning to face Scarlett who slid on her poker face quickly.

"You're right, not funny at all." She nodded, moving around her to place one packet of popcorn in the microwave. "One of us already has a concussion, don't need 2 people having them."

"Wouldn't mind having your treatment..." She heard Tori mutter under her breath. Jerking her head back suddenly, Scarlett's eyebrows shot up as she looked at her. "Excuse me?" She half chuckled at the look of surprise that crossed Tori's face at being heard.

"I just meant I'll get a headache out of my injury, you get sex out of yours."

"Do you want a round with Phil? I'm sure he'll help you forget all about your head." Scarlett chuckled once more as she pulled the bag of popcorn out, stuffing the other packet in. Tori scrunched up her nose as she dumped the popcorn into one bowl, popping a few pieces into her mouth as they waited for the timer to go off.

"As much as I love that Wolverine beard, I'll still pass." She chuckled. "But did you actually do anything today?"

"Yes, what'd you think we were doing in there? Playing dress up?" Scarlett asked and Tori laughed.

"No, but he must be good if you keep going back." She smirked and Scarlett shook her head.

"He's only the second guy I've been with, so not much to compare to." She chuckled, pulling the popcorn bag out of the microwave and opening it before dumping the contents into the other bowl.

"Who was your first?" Tori asked then backed off, suddenly realizing what she had asked. "Woah, that was totally personal, you don't have to answer that."

"Nah it's fine. Corey Graves was my first." She shrugged, throwing the bags in the garbage. Turning to face Tori again, she found her stock still with her jaw dropped slightly. "What?" She questioned.

"Corey Graves? The guy I met at Royal Rumble?" She questioned and Scarlett nodded. "Damn, you get all the hot men."

Scarlett chuckled as she picked up a bowl of popcorn while Tori picked up the other. "Don't let Seth hear you say that," She smirked, watching Tori's cheeks flame once more. "Anyway, now I get to ask you. Who took _your _v-card?"

"Bo Dallas." She answered simply and it was Scarlett's turn for her jaw to drop.

"Bray Wyatt's little brother?" She asked incredulously as Tori nodded, walking out the room.

"Unlike his big brother, he's actually cute and not creepy at all." She chuckled and Scarlett shook her head as she followed her.

"Whatever you say, Cross." Scarlett laughed as they made their way back to the couch. It was then she noticed Roman had taken the seat next to hers while Seth sat next to him.

"Where's Dean?" She questioned, seating herself between Roman and Phil as Tori sat beside Seth.

"He decided to shower and just go to bed." Roman answered, slinging his arm over the back of the couch behind her.

"Good, he won't ruin my mood." Tori chuckled glancing up at the screen. Scarlett however couldn't keep the look of disappointment off her face, which didn't go unnoticed by Roman.

"How's your head?" He asked, ducking his head down to whisper in her ear.

"It's fine, just hurts a little." She whispered back, turning to look at him in the eye. At the worried look he had on his face, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek gently before pulling back to smile at him. "I'm fine."

He nodded his head, smiling back as Scarlett looked at the screen again. Doing so, she missed the look shared between Roman and Phil over her head.

Once they got through 'Order of the Phoenix' and 'Half Blood Prince', everyone decided to call it a night. Tori said goodnight to Phil as did Seth as Scarlett walked him to the door, but not a word came from Roman.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, sure you don't want to come with me for round 2?" He questioned as he stood in the hall. "I'll make it worth your while.." He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"I'm sure you would, but I need sleep." She answered, chuckling as he let out a fake deep sigh.

"Fine." He groaned before taking a step towards her. "I really am happy you're okay."

"I know." She smiled up at him as he kissed her forehead.

"Is he coming?" He questioned and Scarlett shook her head, knowing who he was talking about.

"I called him earlier, he was pissed about what happened, but no, he's not coming." She sighed and he nodded.

"Was just wondering. Well, goodnight gorgeous." He kissed her forehead once more before disappearing down the hall. Scarlett shook her head, her cheeks turning a couple shades of pink as she shut the door and moved back into the room. She was met with only Roman there now as he carried both bowls in his arms towards the kitchen, along with their empty Pepsi cans.

"Let me take one.." She said as he made his way closer to her. He detoured around her once they met halfway, continuing into the kitchen as she followed behind him.

"I got it." He shrugged, placing the dirty dishes where they went and the cans in the recycle bin before turning to face her. Scarlett's cheeks flushed even more as she felt his eyes roam over her smaller frame.

"Well, uh, do I get a goodnight hug?" She questioned, half smiling as she opened her arms towards him. He studied her for a moment before stepping closer, bending slightly at his knees to wrap his arms around her waist so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry I let him do that to you." He mumbled after a few moments. When she tried to pull back and look at him, he tightened his arms around her so she couldn't.

"You tried to help me. You saw him coming for me and tried to go after him." She defended, tightening her grip around his neck instead.

He fell silent once more. Scarlett assumed he was thinking about what she had said, but let out a surprised gasp as he suddenly lifted her off her feet and set her down on the counter, slipping between her open thighs before she could shut them.

"I heard something interesting tonight." He said suddenly, his voice deeper than how it had just been as he placed his palms down on the counter by her hips, trapping her there.

"Wh-What?" She stuttered out as he began laying feather light kisses along the exposed skin of her neck. Her eyes drifted shut momentarily, tilting her head slightly to give him more access but they snapped open again at his words.

"I heard that you slept with Punk." He stated, using Phil's ring name as he pulled his head away from her neck to lean his forehead against hers, his grey eyes locking onto her own. "And by the way it was put, it sounded like it's happened more than once. Has it?" He asked, moving his hands to rub at her hips, gently tugging her closer. Scarlett swallowed slightly before nodding her head, not being able to find her voice.

"That's a shame," He mumbled, his eyes roaming over her face, pausing to linger on her lips.

"Wh-Why?" She managed to rasp out. He chuckled deeply as his eyes shot back up to hers. Scarlett could feel every beat of her heart against her ribcage as her eyes slowly slid closed, his mouth inching closer to her own.

"Because, he touched something that belongs to me.." He stated, his lips brushing over hers with every word. She felt him grasp her chin slightly, tilting her head closer and her lips parted voluntarily. "Nobody's allowed to touch what's ours, but us." He said softly, and suddenly he was gone from all of her senses.

Scarlett's eyes shot open, watching his back retreat out of the kitchen as she tried to control her breathing. What just happened?

"I won't tell Ambrose what I was told, I'll leave that up to you." He said, turning to look at her disheveled form on the counter making a smirk cross his lips. "Goodnight sweetheart."

And he was gone.

Scarlett took a deep breath to regulate her heart beat, his words playing over and over in her mind.

_"Nobody's allowed to touch what's ours, but us."_

* * *

To those of you questioning what Roman's purpose in this story is, is it clear now? ;) Haha Reviews are welcome and appreciated :)


	18. Valentine's Day

Hey there! I have to say, last night's airing of Smackdown was one of my favorites.. so much Shield! :) And they kicked ass, so that's a plus! :) I would like to thank **Tori Moxley, wwemicky, flowersNfreaks, UntilNeverDawns, ChelleLew, ILoveAnime89, Devata, emmasmummy, JM242014, caleb's babe, JennaLee Brooks-Colton, The Simonette254, ShikyoKiri, Shield316, LeaMarie F. Metallium, kattiesmom **and the **Guest **who commented, thank you all. I also want to give a special shoutout to **DeansDirtyDeeds, **while you didn't comment, I got the email that you followed this story and I have to say I love your username! Had to point that out, and now, onto the good stuff :)

Disclaimer: If I owned WWE it has been discussed with Tori Moxley what we would be doing with their superstars, let's just say it's probably a good thing that I do not own the rights to anything but Scarlett ;)

* * *

Scarlett groaned as she sat on the floor of her Daytona apartment Friday afternoon. Glancing around her bedroom, she took in the clothes that had been ripped from her closet and thrown, well, anywhere they landed as she tried to pick out an outfit for the day. Normally, she didn't make this much mess when getting dressed. She may change her shirt a couple of times, or her pants before she's happy with what she's wearing, but she's never physically been _so_ torn at what to wear that she's gone through almost everything she owns to find a perfect outfit.

As she ran her fingers through her still damp hair from her shower, her mind flashed back to what made her so picky on what to wear for the day.

Her morning had started out as it normally does when she's at home. She got up, made her way into the kitchen for a mug of coffee, completely black so it wakes her up faster, and sat at her kitchen counter as she sipped it. Once she was done with that she headed back to her room and gathered up some towels to take a shower, but it was when she got out of the shower that her day took an unusual turn.

Noticing the blinking light at the top of her phone, she'd picked it up and unlocked it to reveal a message from Phil.

_**"I'll be your 'Alentine' for now, you'll need to give me the 'V' after dinner ;)"**_

That's when it struck Scarlett what day it was. February 14th, Valentine's Day. Scarlett never understood what was so great about that day. Couples went crazy on it, expressing their love in the biggest ways possible whether it be proposing to their partners, or getting married on this day. Why should it be only one day a year that it's acceptable to show your love? Shouldn't that be everyday of the year, not just one specified day? Scarlett thought so anyway. However, having never had a boyfriend when this time of year came around, she'd always wondered if her opinion would change if _she _were the one being spoiled instead of seeing everyone around her be spoiled.

After quickly replying a "_**You wish, Brooks ;)**_", she'd started towel drying her hair. Not even a minute later her phone beeped, signalling what Scarlett thought would be his response but when she unlocked her phone to read it, she found that she was wrong. She didn't recognize the number, but the message made it clear who it was from.

_**"Be ready by 2 -Roman & Dean"**_

The message was short, but managed to get the point across. It also managed to send Scarlett into a frenzy, leading her to where she was now. Sitting on the floor of her bedroom surrounded by all the clothes she had thrown out of her closet, still only 'dressed' in the towel she had wrapped around herself when she stepped out of the shower.

Glancing at the clock that sat on her bedside table, she groaned when she realized she had two hours before they'd arrive at her house. How did they even know where she lived? She hadn't told anyone besides Phil and Tori...

She suddenly smacked her hand to her forehead in a full on facepalm. _Tori_.. She'd bet her Tag Team belt they'd gotten Seth to ask Tori if she knew where Scarlett lived, and of course, she'd tell Seth anything he asked.

Scarlett chuckled as she shook her head. That girl was so smitten by the architect of the Shield it was obvious. Phil had even picked up on it, and when do guys ever pick up on _anything? _Exactly, but that's beside the point.

Taking another glance around the after effects of 'Hurricane Scarlett', her eyes singled out a pair of light pink skinny jeans and began to weigh the thought of them out in her mind. They weren't horrible.. and the pink wasn't an obvious 'It's Valentine's Day, look at me!' pink either. Now she just had to put together the rest of her outfit, do her hair and her make up in under two hours. How wonderful.

* * *

Two hours later Scarlett was putting on the final touches of her make up when there was a knock at the door. Capping her lip balm, she threw it in her purse before she slung the strap over her head to rest on her shoulder, while the purse part hung next to her hip. As she took a deep breath to calm her nerves she looked at herself in the mirror. Along with the light pink skinny jeans, she had decided on a white long-sleeved lace top and a simple spike necklace hung around her neck. Her hair had been straightened and braided into a side fishtail braid, while her bangs were kept out of it to frame her face. Her make up, as usual, was kept simple.

Slipping her feet into a pair of ivory ballet flats she began to make her way to the door. Once it was pulled open she came face to face with Roman who wore a simple white t-shirt that hugged the muscles in his arms and torso, along with a pair of board shorts. His hair was pulled back into a bun at the base of his skull and Scarlett failed to notice he held one arm behind his back.

"Hi.." She smiled up at him a little shyly. One of the last times she had been around this man he'd had her pinned to a counter, not that she minded much at all, but the memory of it alone had her cheeks turning the same color as her pants.

"Hi." He smiled back, letting his eyes roam over what she wore. "You look amazing."

"Thank you." She answered, feeling her cheeks flush even more. "You ready to go?

"I am, but first I wanted to give you these."

Scarlett then watched him move his arm from behind his back, extending a bouquet of flowers to her. Her eyes widened as she accepted them, taking in all the colors. Some were red, some were blue, pink, yellow, purple, orange... she could go on and on, and that wasn't even naming what flowers they _were. _Some, she realized, she didn't even know the name of.

"They're gorgeous," She lifted her eyes to him once more, the corners of her lips lifting into an even bigger smile. "Thank you."

"Thought it'd be a gentlemanly thing to do." He shrugged, but there was a smile on his face as well.

"I'm gonna put these in water, do you.." She caught herself quickly. The last time a coworker was in her apartment they figured out her secret, and she wasn't ready to tell them then. She wasn't going to let that happen again. "Uh, could you wait here?" She asked instead, and she watched his eyebrows furrow slightly before he nodded his head in response.

Turning back into her apartment, she found a vase big enough to hold the flowers before she filled it with water and set it in her bedroom. She then made her way back to Roman and found him leaning against her door frame, his hands tucked in the pockets of his shorts.

"Sorry about that, apartment's a mess." She chuckled, stepping out of her apartment with him. She didn't make eye contact with him as she locked her door, or as they began walking together. She only looked at him again when she felt him slide his hand into her own, intertwining their fingers together.

"So, where are we going?" She questioned, biting back the smile that wanted to make its way onto her face due to the butterflies flying around in her stomach. All that because of the small contact they were sharing.

"Figured since you lived a couple of minutes away from the boardwalk we could go there." He answered, turning his head to smile at her. Which unknowingly to him, set the butterflies off in a frenzy.

"How exactly do you know where I live?" She chuckled, hoping the topic change would settle her nerves. Plus, even if she had a theory, she wanted to know if she was right. "Thought you said you weren't spying on me."

"Got Seth to ask Tori if she knew, was pretty simple after that." He answered, chuckling himself.

"I knew it! I'm never telling that woman anything ever again." Scarlett exclaimed, shaking her head as they made their way onto the busy boardwalk.

"Don't do that, then we'll never know anything." He laughed. A few people were staring at them but Scarlett paid them no mind, focusing her attention fully onto Roman.

"Speaking of 'we', where's Ambrose? You did say Roman _and _Dean." She asked. She then hid her giggle behind her hand as he dramatically gasped, pulling his hand out of her own.

"All you want is Ambrose? What about me?" He huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, a dark eyebrow arched as he turned to face her. She would've believed he was emotionally injured had it not been for the amusement in his eyes.

"Nooo," She responded, uncrossing his arms to hold his hand in hers once more. "Was only curious since you said you were both coming, if I only get to spend the day with you I'm okay with that." She smiled up at him once more but her eyebrows furrowed at the look of... was that jealousy crossing his face? It couldn't be..

"What if Punk was here?" He questioned and Scarlett jerked her head back in confusion. So what if Punk- err, Phil, was here? Shaking her head, she let a small smirk form on her lips before she answered.

"CM Who?" She mocked Seth's words from Monday night. She got what she wanted when not only did his look vanish, but a loud laugh ripped from his throat.

"Good answer, good answer." He responded once his laughter died down. He then pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head before asking, "What do you wanna do first?"

In the next 4 hours, Scarlett felt like they did everything. They played all kinds of games they had to offer and rode the rides together, all except the roller coaster. No way in the world you could get Scarlett onto one of them. No way, no how. Not even the will of Roman Reigns got her to go on that thing.

After tossing out the empty bag that had once held the cotton candy they shared, she made her way back to their outside table and found him tapping away at his phone.

"Who you talking to?" She questioned once she stood beside him. She furrowed her eyebrows as he quickly locked his phone again, shoving it in the pocket of his shorts as he stood up. "No one really. Are you ready?"

She nodded her response as he linked their fingers together again and began following him through the crowd. "Where we going now?" She asked, noticing the amount of people around them get smaller and smaller.

"Thought we could go to the very end of the pier, look out at the water." He answered, keeping his gaze forward.

"Okay then." She said simply.

Once they reached the end of the pier there were only about 10 to 15 people there, including herself and Roman. As she stood at the barrier that kept her from falling into the greenish blue water below, Scarlett nearly jumped out of her skin when instead of standing beside her, Roman chose to stand behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Sorry." He chuckled from behind her and Scarlett felt his chest rumble as she leaned back against it. "No need."

"Did you have fun today?" He asked her, this time his voice was closer to her ear and she felt his breath against it.

"I did." She answered honestly while nodding her head. She felt his arms tighten around her waist before he said, "Good."

"It's so gorgeous out here." She broke their peaceful silence a few minutes later. "And relaxing, listening to the waves crash together, don't you think?"

He was silent still for a few moments before he took her hand in his and turned her around to face him.

"I think that _this _view," He spoke softly as he gestured to her. "is better than that view." He finished, nodding towards the water. Scarlett felt her neck and cheeks flame at his words, so she ducked her head down to not look him in the eye. He wasn't having it however, as he placed his hand on his cheek and guided her head back up to look at him.

"Don't hide from me." He whispered barely loud enough for her to hear, then before she knew it he had closed the distance between them.

Scarlett should've been aware of the fact that they were out in the open, with people standing around them, some of those people having kids with them, but her mind could hardly function at that moment. The only thing her mind and body could register at that very moment, was that Roman was kissing her and all she was doing was just standing there. However as she felt his teeth tug at her bottom lip, she lost all sense of anything that wasn't Roman Reigns.

She slowly began moving her lips against his as she lifted her hand to place it on his shoulder, and he seemed satisfied she was actually moving. As he pulled her in closer to his body, she could feel the gentle scratch of his goatee against her skin and rather than it bug her or annoy her, it sent shivers up and down her spine instead.

When he pulled back, it being far too soon for Scarlett's liking, he watched her as she blinked open her eyes slowly and focused in on him once more. She noticed curiosity flooding his eyes as his eyebrows rose, asking her silently if that was okay for him to do. She answered silently as well, lifting herself onto her tiptoes to briefly press her lips onto his once more.

"Come on." He smiled down at her as he slipped his hand into hers once more. She smiled back as she intertwined their fingers and followed him down the boardwalk, only one thought crossing her blank mind; this was the best Valentine's Day she'd ever had.

Going back to her blank mind, it took her a few moments to actually realize they had stopped walking about halfway down the boardwalk and were now standing in front of a smirking Dean Ambrose. Really? Now he decides to show up?

"Seem a little dazed there, Payne. Roman treat you good?" He questioned and Scarlett couldn't keep the smile from erupting onto her face as she nodded her head. Both men chuckled at her reaction before Roman leaned his head down to whisper in her ear.

"Have a good time sweetheart, I'll see you later." He said before he kissed her cheek and began walking away. Scarlett watched him disappear through the crowd with furrowed eyebrows. First, she was handed from Dean to Roman when they were dancing, and now she was being handed from Roman to Dean after he'd kissed her... the hell?

Dean clearing his throat shook her from her thoughts. As she glanced at him she took in what he was wearing, raising an eyebrow when she noticed his leather jacket was included overtop of a white t-shirt. Like her he wore a pair of jeans, however his were neither pink or of the skinny cut and thank god, because if they were she'd have a couple of questions for him.

She was about to voice one of her actual questions, 'isn't it hot in that jacket?', when her eyes followed his arm that was extended towards her, and landed on the single red rose he held in his hand.

"Normally you'd never catch me buying any sort of flower for any girl, but I thought I'd make an exception for you." He still had a smirk stretched across his lips, however Scarlett noticed it wasn't his usual cocky one. This one seemed nicer.

Taking the rose she smiled her thank you to him and he nodded before taking her unused hand in his, tangling their fingers together. Scarlett smiled a bit at the familiar shock it sent through out her body as she glanced up at him.

"Now I know you've been up and down this boardwalk probably a hundred times with Roman already today, but now you get to with me." He said as he looked down at her, a smile gracing his lips once he saw the one she had. "Doing things with me, is always different."

She soon found out he wasn't lying. They spent a majority of the next couple hours doing most of the same things she had done with Roman, playing the same games. However where Roman had played evenly, Dean bumped her hip to make her throw go the wrong way or distracted her so he could win. As much as she wanted to be mad at him, or stay mad at him, she somehow never could.

As day turned into night, the warm Florida sun had set and was replaced by the moon glowing overhead, the night had been chilling off quite a bit.

"Are you sure you're not cold?" She asked him for what felt like the hundredth time as she tugged his leather jacket closer to her body. He merely raised his eyebrow in response. "Yeah, yeah, I know it apparently looks better on me than it does on you but I don't want you to get sick." She reasoned which earned her a roll of his eyes.

"I'm fine, just wish this line would move a little faster." He groaned, looking ahead at all the people in front of them. "Remind me again why we can't just cut?'

"Because I don't want to be _that _kind of person. Just cause we're in the WWE doesn't mean that we can just go to the front of every line, and second it gives me time to process what you're making me do." She answered him as she glanced up at the colorful lights that were attached to the ferris wheel. While a ferris wheel wasn't as scary as the roller coaster, it was still _very _tall, and if you hadn't already guessed, heights weren't Scarlett's thing.

She heard him chuckle in response but she paid no mind to him as the line started moving once more and soon enough, she was in one of the seats as it rocked forwards and backwards.

"You're not gonna die," He chuckled at seeing her actually scared of something. "Come here Princess, I'll protect you."

Scarlett felt him slip his arm around her, pulling her closer to his side. This time when her heartbeat sped up, it wasn't because the ferris wheel jerked to let the next pair into a seat.

"I don't need protecting." She mumbled as she laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes when they began climbing higher and higher. When she felt the wheel stop climbing she tried harder to bury herself into his side, guessing she knew exactly where they were.

"Open your eyes Princess." He whispered into her ear to which she shook her head. "What'd I say to you Monday night? When I say to open your eyes, you open them."

Swallowing her fear, she blinked her eyes open slowly and realized just how close she had gotten to him as her nose nearly brushed his.

"Look around.." He whispered again, but as he said these words his hand came up to her chin, grasping it between his thumb and index finger gently, holding her in place. The look in his eyes alone had her attention fully on him.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, her words flew out of her mind as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against her own. Immediately silencing any thought that they were so high up in the air.

Scarlett physically gasped at the spark that shot through her system when his lips met hers, as it set a wildfire spreading through her veins. Dean took advantage as she did so, sliding his hand up to the side of her head as he wove his fingers through her hair to press her closer, kissing her lips a tad bit harder.

She responded immediately, pressing her lips against his as hard as his were on hers, feeling all the frustrations and energy that had ever surrounded each of them being thrown into the kiss. She felt a slight scratch of facial hair she hadn't even noticed he had brush against her skin, but it was nothing compared to when Roman... Roman!

Pulling back as quickly as she dared in the rocking seat, her heart hammered in her chest as her wide eyes stared at Dean. When he opened his own blue eyes, a confused expression crossed his face.

"Was that not okay?" He questioned, his eyebrows beginning to furrow. Scarlett shook her head, then realizing that meant no, she shifted to start nodding her head instead.

"Yes, that was okay to do, but.." She paused, raising her hand to run her index finger over her bottom lip. Noticing his eyes flicker down to her mouth once more, she decided to just spit it out, no lying. "Roman kissed me earlier."

"He did, did he?" He questioned and Scarlett nodded her response. She then furrowed her eyebrows as he chuckled, "Of course he did."

"I know you like me in some way, that's a little obvious," She stated nervously as she fiddled with her fingers. She watched him raise his eyebrows before she continued. "And I don't want to hurt you, or upset you, but now there's this thing with Roman that I'm not really even sure what it is, and I'm so confu-" Her ramblings were suddenly cut off as Dean cupped her cheek in his hand and pulled forward so his lips pressed against her own once more.

Even though she knew she shouldn't have, she melted into him. This kiss was softer than the last, his lips gently moving and tugging at her own as she kissed him back just as softly. She nearly melted into a puddle right then and there as she felt him begin to stroke her cheek with his thumb.

When he pulled away, Scarlett took a moment to focus on what he was saying when he spoke again. "I know you're confused, I would be too, but it'll all be clear later, okay?"

Even though that statement confused her even more, she still nodded her head before she laid it on his shoulder again. The ferris wheel spun a few more times, one time Scarlett pointed out 4 little flames on the beach assuming it was a couple on a date, and before she knew it they were walking down the boardwalk again, hand in hand as a silence fell over them.

A _physical _silence fell over them. In Scarlett's mind however, it definitely wasn't silent. Her mind was itching, clawing, tearing at every single thought that passed through. She was so confused about these 2 men, clearly they both wanted something from her but Scarlett couldn't figure out what that something was.

She was so focused in on her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Dean had guided her onto the beach and was headed directly towards the 4 flickering flames she'd seen from the ferris wheel.

"Dean!" She hissed quietly, tugging on his arm so he stopped walking. "We're gonna ruin someone's date or something."

"No we're not, come on." He chuckled as he too tugged on her hand before he began walking again, Scarlett following as slowly as she could. However, the closer she got to the blanket that was held to the sand by 4 small candles, the more her heart accelerated when she realized she knew who was seated on the blanket.

"Hey Reigns!" Dean called out once they were in earshot of him. "Heard you kissed my girl!"

Scarlett inwardly groaned. Why did she tell him that? Why? She could've kept it to herself and nothing would've happened. She felt a look of confusion cross her face however when in response to what Dean said, Roman chuckled and looked at them with a smile on his face.

"She's not very good at keeping secrets then, is she?" He questioned and Dean laughed as he shook his head. If only they knew how good she _really _was at keeping secrets.

Once they sat down on the blanket, Scarlett in the direct middle with Roman on her right and Dean on her left, they sat in silence. Not that Scarlett minded, the crashing of the black waves on the shoreline were calming her nerves down slightly. She didn't know what they wanted from her, but she knew that by the end of the night she _would_ know.

A few minutes later she felt a tug on her right hand. Turning her head in that direction, her blueish-green eyes met grey.

"Turn to face us." He demanded lightly. Doing as she was told, she turned and sat cross-legged between them. Once she was settled, she was surprised when both men reached out and took her hands in theirs and was even more surprised that they both looked worried.

"Do you remember the day of the NoH8 photoshoot we brought you aside and wanted to ask you something? But were rudely interrupted?" Dean questioned, rolling his eyes at the last part of his sentence and Scarlett nodded her head. "We want to ask you that question now."

"Well," Roman began, gathering Scarlett's attention. "I'm assuming you told Dean that I kissed you because he was going to, or succeeded in kissing you as well, am I right?" He questioned and Scarlett nodded her response. "Did you enjoy it?"

Scarlett arched her eyebrow at him. "Are you asking me to inflate his ego cause I think it's big enough." She chuckled, Dean and Roman both laughing along with her.

"If you're worried about inflating my ego, that must mean yes then." Dean smirked at her causing her cheeks to flame as she slowly nodded her head. "What about with Roman?"

"I-I liked it too." She answered, turning her head to glance at Roman. When she found him smiling at her she sighed. "How don't you both hate me?"

"Let us get to our question and you'll understand, Princess.." Dean said, rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand and she nodded her head once more.

"I think it's fairly obvious to say that both Dean and I are attracted to you, what might not be so obvious is what we want to do about it.." He paused, searching for the right words to say what he wanted to. When he found himself at a loss, he turned to Dean for help.

"What we want.." Dean began and Scarlett heard his voice shake slightly from nervousness so she squeezed his hand, urging him on. "What we _both_ want.. is to date you."

"How do you mean?" She questioned, furrowing her eyebrows. Did they want to fight over her?

"He means that we both want to date you, at the same time.." Roman clarified and Scarlett felt her eyes go wide. They... huh?

Upon seeing the look of shock crossing her face, Dean decided to speak up. "You don't have to give us an answer right now, can answer us when you're ready. Or you could tell us to screw off right here and now if you wish."

Neither man said anymore as they let her take in what they just offered her. They sat in complete silence for what seemed like ages, the only sounds were the occasional car driving by and the waves crashing on the shore, before finally, Scarlett spoke up.

"I think you two are completely mental.." She said quietly. At her words, she watched both men lower their heads, however they perked up again when she started to speak once more. "But I must be mental too because I'm actually considering it."

"You are?" Dean asked, a genuine smile making its way onto his face.

"I am." She answered back, a small smile already stretched across her lips as she looked at the two men, squeezing both their hands.

"Take your time deciding, we want you to be 100% on your answer." Roman spoke next and Scarlett nodded her head.

Since they _finally _got to ask her what they wanted, the 3 decided to call it a night. When they offered to walk her home she kindly denied them, but of course they overruled her and ended up walking her home anyway. It wasn't until she had changed out of her pajamas and gotten into bed that the situation really dawned onto her.

She had the decision to make whether she wanted to be in a relationship with not one man, but two. She had to decide whether or not she wanted to be in a relationship consisting of Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and herself..

The last thought she remembered having before she fell asleep was that maybe Valentine's Day didn't suck as much as she originally thought it did.

* * *

So now you all know what Dean and Roman want! Are you happy with what they want? Please leave a review to tell me what you think! Also, for anyone whose curious, I've made a polyvore account and will be making special outfits for the girls, Scarlett and Tori, and will be giving you links when I make said outfits. Here is the link to what Scarlett's Valentine's Day outfit looked like: valentines_day / set ? id = 120238412 Obviously you will need to take out the spaces and brackets, and if the link doesn't work once you've done that let me know! See you all soon ;)


	19. Moxicity's Peace of Mind

Hello there! This is now my longest chapter so I'm just going to get into it! I would like to thank **Tori Moxley, The Simonette254, ghunter182003, LeaMarie F. Metallium, Devata, caleb's babe, ILoveAnime89, JM242014, wwemicky, ShikyoKiri, bella315, UntilNeverDawns, flowersNfreaks, ChelleLew, calwitch, **and **Shield316 **for commenting on the last chapter! I love you all, and now let's get to the good stuff :)

Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own anything recognizable. If you recognize it, it's not mine. Besides Scarlett, I own practically nothing.

* * *

"So, they both want to date you?"

"Yep."

"At the same time?"

"Yep."

"Well then," Tori's laugh sounded from the bathroom. "Makes my Valentine's Day sound boring."

The girls had arrived in Denver Colorado for Raw earlier that morning, their flights being only an hour apart. Once they met up outside the airport, they loaded their bags into Scarlett's Range Rover and headed to their hotel. Once they checked in and got up to their room, Scarlett blew up like a grenade. She informed Tori all about her Valentine's Day dates with Roman and Dean, and told her about the question that had been the main focal point in her mind the past 3 days.

"What'd you do for Valentine's Day?" Scarlett questioned, not wanting the conversation to be all about her. In all honesty, she'd been thinking about her, Roman, and Dean since she went to bed Friday night, so a new topic was _definitely _welcome.

Rolling over on her bed, she turned to look at Tori in the bathroom as she straightened her hair. Scarlett let her eyes roam over what Tori was wearing, a light blue crop top that had Squirtle's eyes, nose, and mouth on the front and a pair of sweatpants, before dragging her eyes back up to her face as she listened to her response.

"Well I woke up thinking I'd go for a run, or go to the gym and watch Smackdown later on that night, but that was before Seth showed up on my doorstep."

"Seth showed up at your house too?" Scarlett asked, her eyebrows raising as the words left her lips. "What is it with these Shield boys?"

"I don't know," Tori chuckled, turning her head to glance at Scarlett before looking back in the mirror at herself. "At least Seth flew out to Tampa and didn't drive almost 7 hours just to have a date with me."

"Hey, shut up! I think that was sweet of them to do." Scarlett defended as she felt her cheeks heat up. "Continue on with your explanation."

"There's not all that much to tell, unlike your day. He showed up with flowers and we just kind of hung out, watching movies on my couch." She shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about it but Scarlett could tell a grin was trying to fight its way onto her face.

"Did you cuddle the man at least?" She questioned her. She then mentally patted herself on the back as Tori's grin suddenly appeared, nearly growing from ear to ear.

"Yeah, I sat down next to him and he pulled me into his side. I don't know what it is but I'm really comfortable around him, you know?" She glanced over at Scarlett who nodded her head in return.

"I felt the same with both Roman and Dean." She answered, her own grin slowly making its way onto her face. "Guess it's a good thing we're giving them our answer tonight."

"I can't wait to see their faces!" Tori squealed once she turned off her straightener, setting it on the counter to cool down. She then placed her hand on her hip and turned to face Scarlett, an eyebrow raised. "You did learn Mox's move, _right?_"

"Yes," She answered as her eyebrows furrowed. "Why do you insist on calling him that again?"

Tori shrugged. "If he's allowed to call me Victoria, I'm allowed to call him Mox."

Scarlett shook her head slightly before she grabbed her phone and unlocked it, opening up her Instagram app. She scrolled through her feed for a few minutes before she opened her camera and moved to sit next to Tori who had sat on her own bed.

"Put up your fist." She told her, lifting her fist to face Tori. Once Tori pressed her knuckles against Scarlett's in a fist bump, Scarlett snapped the picture of their hands and uploaded it with the caption ' TCross and I are full of surprises tonight. See you later Denver! #Raw', making sure to tap the 'Share to Twitter' icon as well.

Within seconds, Tori's phone dinged signalling the notification. Once she opened it, she laughed at the caption. "Well that's not the most obvious thing in the world."

"Shut up." Scarlett laughed also, shoving at Tori's shoulder playfully. She was about to tap on the 'Explore' page when a specific notification popped up on her screen. "Well, would you look at that..."

"Hm?" Tori hummed, not even bothering to look up at Scarlett. If she had, she would've noticed the smirk dawning her Tag Team partners face.

" 'WWERollins is now following you.' " Scarlett read out loud in a taunting voice, her smirk growing as Tori looked at her with wide eyes.

"He what?!" She exclaimed, snatching Scarlett's phone from her hand. Scarlett chuckled and leaned her head on Tori's shoulder to look at the screen as well, watching her scroll through his account. Seeing mostly things to do with Crossfit or energy bars, Scarlett got bored quite fast. Tori however kept on scrolling, pausing to watch a couple of his videos and Scarlett noticed she didn't skip over ones that showed him holding a barbel in his hands.

When Scarlett looked at the screen again, she saw February 2013 go by and she raised an eyebrow. She was seriously back a year into his account?

Picking her head up off her shoulder, she snatched her phone back just as Tori was about to tap on another video.

"Hey!" She pouted, turning to look at Scarlett who merely laughed at her pout. "Look him up on your own damn phone if you wanna stalk him."

"I was not stalking him." She defended herself as she grabbed her phone, unlocking it once more.

"Mhm." Was Scarlett's only response. She tapped her thumb on the 'Explore' button before tapping on the little magnifying glass in the corner so her keyboard popped up. Once she typed in her name and hit enter, her screen lit up with multiple photo's of her, or her and Tori. She loved seeing how creative her fans were, they always made the best edits. Plus whenever she liked their pictures it made them happy, which made Scarlett happy.

She began scrolling through them, pausing to like a couple posts and laughing slightly at the fact that people were still posting the pictures of her and Phil kissing. There was even some of them at the airport from when he spent the week with her. She noticed the word 'ship' used a lot, people asking who the better 'ship' was, her and Phil, or AJ and Phil, so she just assumed it meant they liked them together.

As she continued looking through the pictures, she found the same picture of her and Tori edited the same way 4 or 5 times, and they were posted by the same account over and over. Furrowing her eyebrows, she tapped on one of the duplicates and began reading the caption underneath, her eyes widening the more she read.

_ (Part 3)_

_ Scarlett closed her eyes and tilted her head against the back of the couch as the younger girl on her lap sucked at her neck. This was her favorite way to unwind after a match, particularly the tougher ones like she'd just been through. Tori always found a way to calm her down, bring her down from her high._

_ "Mm, gentle sweetie," She chuckled slightly as she felt Tori's teeth nipping at her skin. "Can't leave a mark."_

_ Tori groaned and pulled away from her neck. "I want people to know you're mine now, not Punk's." She pouted, causing Scarlett to chuckle. She lifted her hands up to Tori's cheeks, stroking one slightly with her thumb, while her other hand tucked a lock of black hair behind her ear._

_ "You're so precious to me, you know that don't you?" She questioned, pecking Tori on the lips. When she nodded her head, Scarlett smiled. "Good, now instead of using it to talk, how about we find another use for that pretty little mouth of yours, hm?"_

The more Scarlett read, the more R- Rated it got. Shaking her head, she eyed the real Tori out of the corner of her eye. While she was an attractive girl, Scarlett already had far too much on her plate with Roman and Dean to even think about adding Tori into that mix.

"Hey Tor, read what I found." She chuckled, tossing her the phone when she looked up. She caught it and scrolled up to the beginning, her eyebrows lifting when she realized what was she was reading.

"My hair isn't black, it's brown." She grumbled and Scarlett arched her own eyebrow.

"Not that that isn't good to know 'cause I've been wondering, but that's what you say to that?" She chuckled again, but received no answer from Tori. She was too focused on reading what was in front of her to hear anything else. Scarlett watched in amusement as Tori's cheeks reddened the further she read. She was surprised her own cheeks weren't red, those fans had graphic imaginations.

Once Tori tossed her back her phone Scarlett waited for a reaction, but one never came. Well, one came, but it wasn't the one she had expected. She had expected for Tori to laugh about how crazy their fans were for writing something like that, what she didn't expect was for her to hug her knees to her chest and stay quiet.

"Tori?" Scarlett asked, inching closer to her friend. "Are you okay?"

When her only response was to bury her face in her knees, Scarlett sighed. "Did that thing upset you? If it did I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt that way about that kinda stuff. I thought it was funny that people write us like that."

"I'm not homophobic, if that's what you're thinking." Tori mumbled from behind her knees, but she didn't lift her head from them.

"Then what happened?" She questioned. Tori was silent for a few minutes before she let out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't want you to hate me.." She sighed and Scarlett furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't think I could ever hate you, so spill your secrets."

Tori sighed again before lifting her head from her knees. She looked Scarlett in the eye for a few seconds, then dropped her eyes to the comforter between them. Scarlett waited while she watched her nibble on her bottom lip, debating something in her mind. When she lifted her head to look Scarlett in the eye again, Scarlett was all ears.

"There might be a chance..." She paused, furrowing her eyebrows as she tried to search for the right words. "There's a possibility I might be bisexual, I'm bicurious right now and I may or may not have enjoyed reading that a bit too much." She rushed out finally, causing Scarlett to raise an eyebrow.

"And?"

"'And?' What do you mean 'and?'" She questioned, her eyebrows nearly rising into her hairline.

"I already knew that, you're not the best at hiding it, _sweetie._" Scarlett chuckled as she watched Tori's cheeks flame when she used the pet name the author of the story made Scarlett call her.

"What do you mean? How do you know?" Tori asked, her voice quiet, shy almost.

"I've seen you checking me out. I thought I was imagining things, but now I clearly know I wasn't." She shrugged, then began to speak again at Tori's horrified expression. "It's fine, don't you even dare worry about it cause I've done my fair share of looking at you too."

"You have?" Tori questioned, her expression going from horrified to confused in about 2 seconds flat. Scarlett nodded. "I have, I just do it when you're not looking at me."

"Oh.." She mumbled, her cheeks turning a couple of shades darker. "So, you're not disgusted by me now?"

"No, being pansexual myself I'd be quite the hypocrite, don't you think?" Scarlett asked as she grinned at her slightly, hoping it'd reassure Tori of her words. It must've done the trick because she grinned right back at her.

"I feel so much better now." She chuckled, running her fingers through her hair. "Totally thought you were going to hate me."

"Well I don't, but I hate to break it to you, that story won't happen in the real world. I've got enough to deal with with Roman and Dean, I can't have you into this too." Scarlett stated seriously before cracking up laughing.

"Oh I know, I've got... whatever it is going on with Seth to try things with you right now." Tori laughed also. Scarlett nodded her head and the girls were quiet again for a few minutes before Tori broke the silence.

"So, if you do say yes to them, how do you plan to break up with CM Punk?" She questioned causing Scarlett to groan. She hadn't even thought of that.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the girls were thrown back into reality as they found themselves in the Diva's locker room at the Pepsi Center arena. Their minds were on anything but their Valentine's Day dates, as they had a match later on that night against the Bella twins and were planning on destroying them the minute the bell was rung.

As Scarlett laced up her combat boots, her head perked up when Tori began to speak.

"Kane's such an ass now." Tori groaned as she watched Raw on the flat screen that was set up in the room. Scarlett looked at the screen and saw that Kane was once again beating Daniel Bryan up, when he could hardly defend himself at all.

"Don't let him hear you say that, he just might drag you to hell." She joked and Tori laughed as she got up from the couch, walking over to her bag. She pulled her ring gear out before she spoke again.

"I loved him as the Big Red Monster, but as Corporate Kane he sucks." She said, then glanced up at Scarlett. "Do you like him?"

"Uh, he's not bad." She shrugged, busying herself by making sure her boots were tied up good. Tori shrugged and walked into one of the stalls to change, however the door quickly swung back open when Renee Young announced who her guests were.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guests joining me now; The Shield." She stated, then smiled up at her left. Scarlett arched an eyebrow when she saw Dean come in the shot to her left, and how her smile diminished as she looked at Roman and Seth on her right.

"She's smiling at your man." Tori chuckled as she leaned against the stall door. Scarlett shrugged in response as she watched Renee focus her attention onto Roman.

"Roman, tonight you're going one on one with the World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry. I mean this is a man-" She began but was cut off by Dean suddenly.

"Mark Henry? I'm surprised Mark Henry even showed up tonight after the beating I gave him last week." He stated, causing Seth to laugh.

"He's the one who got his ass kicked last week, not Mark Henry." Tori said as she rolled her eyes.

"You know how he is. Cocky, remember?" Scarlett chuckled as she turned to glance at Tori who chuckled as well. She turned her attention back to the screen when Roman began to talk.

"What? Dean, what are you talking about, man? You lost."

"Look, Mark Henry's no walk in the park, alright? I softened him up a little bit for you, but you'll find that out tonight." Dean said and Roman shook his head. "But I guess you think you can do better?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in question as Renee shifted the mic to Roman.

"I know I can." He answered, smirking slightly when Dean threw his arms up in the air incredulously, muttering the word 'Oh'.

"Okay, don't you think that the 3 of you all need to get on the same page before your huge six man tag match against the Wyatt Family?..."

"Renee, Renee," Seth cut in. "I appreciate what you're trying to do here, I really do. But you've got to understand, we are _always_ on the same page, and as for the Wyatt's at Elimination Chamber.. The Shield was born and bred for war, and that'll never change, sweetheart." He stated, a finality in his voice.

"Ooooh. Now whose got competition?" Scarlett chuckled, turning her head to look at Tori. The smiled dropped from her face when her eyes met the stall door closing instead. Furrowing her eyebrows, she turned her attention back on the screen.

"Bray Wyatt, and his little family, they're an illusion," Dean stated, wiggling his fingers in Renee's face before tapping at his temple. "Their mind games don't work on us because the Shield is _real." _He finished, looking back up at Roman. Noticing this, Renee shifted the microphone to him.

"We don't experience fear, and we don't back down. Believe that, and Believe in the Shield." He said, his words sending shivers up Scarlett's spine and a blush to rise to her cheeks. Her eyes roamed over Roman and Dean as they put their fists in front of them along with Seth's. They seemed so different from when they were with her on Valentine's Day, more dominating. It wasn't something she disliked though.

When she heard the stall door open again, she turned her head to look at Tori who wouldn't meet her gaze. She kept her head down as she made her way back to her bag, stuffing her crop top and sweatpants in it before zipping it back up and throwing it into her locker a little forcefully.

"Are you okay?" Scarlett questioned, watching as Tori grabbed her shoes and slipped them on.

"I'm fine. We're not together so Seth can call her anything he wants." She muttered, beginning the process of tying up her knee-high converse. "She's a pretty girl, can do whatever he likes."

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." Scarlett defended but it fell on deaf ears. Sighing, she dug through her bag for her belt buckle, clipping it on once she found it. Once she zipped up her bag and placed it in her locker, she grabbed her title out of her locker before turning to Tori once more. "Just don't let it affect the match tonight, okay? Do you still wanna do what we planned?"

"Yeah." Tori nodded, finishing the first sneaker. She slipped on her second before continuing, "and I won't let it affect the match, I promise. Don't worry."

"Good." Scarlett answered, although she wasn't 100% Tori would be able to keep her promise.

The hours seemed to fly by and before Scarlett knew it, she and Tori were standing in the Gorilla Position watching as Nikki and Brie made their way down to the ring.

"This is the last time we'll enter through here." Tori whispered, chuckling as she did so. "Feels weird, doesn't it?"

"It does, a bit." Scarlett grinned, nodding her head as she heard the Bella's music cut out to be replaced by their own.

"And their opponents, they are the WWE Women's Tag Team Champions; Scarlett Payne and Tori Cross!" Justin Roberts announced. As soon they walked through the curtain, a smile lit up Scarlett's face. She loved the fans reactions to just seeing them.

Glancing over at Tori, she nodded at her and began running towards the ring. Once they reached it they both slid under the bottom rope and got to their feet, before making their way to a corner each. Climbing to the second turnbuckle, Scarlett unsnapped her belt from around her waist and held it in the air as she looked in the crowd. She smiled at a fan who held a sign stating "Bring the Payne!" before she jumped back down on the apron. She then handed her belt over to a stagehand as Tori did the same then made her way over to their corner.

"Brace yourself, no showing off til they come down, got it?" Tori said as she ducked under the rope to stand on the edge of the apron.

"I know, I'm the one with 2 moves to try and accomplish tonight, you only have one." She chuckled before turning to face whichever Bella wanted to compete first. Turns out, that Bella was Nikki.

Nodding to the ref when he asked if she was ready, he then repeated the question to Nikki and then signalled for the bell to ring, starting the match.

Scarlett's eyebrows shot up when Nikki immediately ran at her. She dodged out of the way last second, managing to trip Nikki so her face smashed into the bottom turnbuckle. Looking up at Tori, she had the same surprised expression on her face that Scarlett wore which made her laugh.

Making her way over to Nikki, she grabbed onto the top rope and began stomping at her midsection, only stopping when the ref's count hit 4. Raising her hands in defense, she made her way back over to Nikki and hoisted her up by her arm before sending her into the ropes. When she rebounded she met a hard clothesline from Scarlett.

The match continued on in Scarlett's favor for a few minutes until she went to send Nikki into the ropes again, Nikki held on to her hand tighter sending Scarlett to the ropes instead to be met with a hard dropkick. As Scarlett shook her head, she heard familiar music play through the arena.

_**"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta;**_

_**Shield."**_

She didn't pay them any mind as Nikki had taken to pulling her up by her hair and sent her flying into the corner front first, and Scarlett groaned as her chest hit into the top turnbuckle. As she glanced forwards, her heart leapt into her throat when she saw Dean hop over the barricade followed by Seth, and then Roman after.

She bit back her smile as she turned around again. She paid for getting distracted when Nikki connected another dropkick, knocking Scarlett to the apron once more. When she went for the pin, Scarlett kicked out at 2.

Nikki quickly got to her feet, pulling Scarlett up with her before she sent her to the ropes. Rebounding off of them, she ducked under Nikki's clothesline and hit the opposite ropes. Rebounding off of those ones she used the momentum she had and ducked down as she launched herself forwards, her shoulder connecting to Nikki's midsection as she nailed her to the apron with a spear. As the crowd went crazy Scarlett sat up on her knees as she glanced around, smirking when her eyes met a pair of grey ones.

As she got to her feet, she heard Jerry Lawler ask why she wasn't pinning Nikki which nearly made her laugh. She had a plan with Tori, and she was sticking to it. She still had another move to do before _anyone _was getting pinned.

Grabbing onto Nikki's ankle, she dragged her into their corner before tagging in Tori. Once Tori was in the ring and got Nikki to her feet she knew she had her work cut out for her, as Nikki felt like dead weight after the spear she'd just taken.

Shaking her head, she threw Nikki to the ropes and hit her with a drop kick as she rebounded off of them. She did this a couple more times, just messing around with her before she went in for the kill. Getting Nikki onto her hands and knees, Tori began to run at the ropes but paused in her step when she found Seth standing there as he watched her.

Swallowing down the lump in her throat that had formed, she ran at the ropes again. Hitting them, she rebounded right into a last-minute dropkick by Nikki that sent them both to the apron.

"Come on, get up!" Seth shouted to her, slapping his fists onto the apron a couple of times. He raised his eyebrows suddenly when Scarlett told him to shut up. "Why? Don't you want her to get up?"

"Of course I do, but you're not helping her." Scarlett answered, not taking her eyes off of Tori as she and Nikki rolled on the apron.

"And why is that?" He questioned causing Scarlett to roll her eyes.

"I don't know, what do you think _sweetheart?"_ She rebuttled as she looked at him briefly, putting emphasis on 'sweetheart' to make her point. She watched his eyebrows furrow slightly before realization dawned onto his face and Scarlett nodded. "Exactly."

She heard Roman chuckle behind her but paid no more attention to them once she saw that Tori was crawling back towards her. Standing on the bottom rope to reach in farther, Tori slapped her hand just as Nikki slapped Brie's.

Ducking through the middle and top rope, Scarlett entered the ring full force as she knocked Brie to the apron with clothesline after clothesline. The only thing that stopped her was when she turned around to give one more clothesline, Brie hit her with kick to the face sending her down to the apron.

Grabbing the back of her head, she rolled onto her stomach as she felt a pain shoot through her skull. She then felt Brie pull her to her feet by her hair before she was sent into the corner, Brie following not long after with a high knee connecting to Scarlett's chin. As she stumbled her way out of the corner, she caught sight of Dean watching her every move as Brie ran to the ropes. Well, it was now or never.

As Brie rebounded off the ropes she stretched her arm out intending to clothesline Scarlett, however she was ready for her. As Brie hooked her arm around Scarlett's neck for the clothesline, she didn't count on Scarlett hooking her own arm across her chest and under her arms, lifting her up and swinging her around before slamming her back onto the apron hard.

"Oooh a nice spinning side slam from Scarlett." She heard Michael Cole comment as she sat up. As she ran her fingers through her hair, she glanced around this time searching for a pair of blue eyes. Once she found him, she smirked at the look of surprise on his face.

"How's that 'Moxicity', Ambrose?" She shouted to him, getting to her feet once more. When she saw his approving smirk and nod, she turned her attention onto Brie again. Hauling her to her feet by her arm, she whipped her into their corner before she began stomping at her midsection. When the ref counted to 3 she hauled off, slapping her palm to Tori's as she tagged her in.

"Finish her." She whispered as she ducked under the ropes. Tori nodded as she grabbed onto Brie's wrist, dragging her to the middle of the ring. She then went to throw her to the ropes but Brie held on, turning around to send Tori into the ropes but she was smarter than that. Instead of rebounding off of them, she hooked her arms around the top rope to stop herself as Brie set up for a dropkick that met air, sending her to the apron onto her already injured back.

Tori saw the opportunity and pushed herself back against the ropes again then rolled into a somersault before leaping up and stretching herself out so she landed in a splash on top of Brie, performing a perfect Rolling Thunder.

As she got to her feet once more, she dragged Brie to the middle of the ring so she sat on her hands and knees. Turning around Tori ran at the ropes and hit them, rebounding off of them and leaping up so the bottom of her sneaker settled at the back of Brie's head, before she came down driving her face into the apron.

"Peace of Mind! Tori just hit Peace of Mind!" JBL shouted as Tori went for the cover. As the ref slapped his hand against the apron, Tori connected her eyes to Seth who was slapping his hand against the apron along with the referee, a large smile stretched across his face.

"The winner's of this match, Scarlett Payne and Tori Cross!" Justin announced as Scarlett ducked in the ring, going to the opposite side to grab their belts. Once she got them, she handed Tori hers before she lifted it in the air.

Turning her attention onto the men that surrounded the ring, her eyes widened as she saw their retreating backs heading over the barricade. Running back over to the ropes she hollered for a microphone, turning it on as soon as it was placed in her hand and she turned back to face them.

"Shield, if you want us to answer your question, I suggest you come back." She said into the microphone. She walked over to stand next to Tori as all 3 men made their way back to ring, hopping up on the apron and climbing inside the ropes once they reached it. She stood her ground as Dean walked right up to her and lifted the microphone to his mouth, keeping his fingers wrapped around hers as he held the mic. "You've finally decided, have you?" He questioned, a small smirk gracing his features when he noticed the way Scarlett's cheeks lit up pink at his touch.

"We have.." She stated once she pulled the microphone down to her height again. Dean then lifted the mic, and her arm, back up to his mouth before saying, "Well, I'm speaking for all of us when I say I'd love to hear your answer."

Shaking her head, Scarlett stepped back from him to gather herself. When she lifted the microphone to her mouth to give them their answer, she was cut off suddenly by a loud gong sounding through out the arena that sent a shiver up her spine, making her eyes grow wide.

She heard the crowd start to cheer as the second gong went off and the lights cut out. Turning to face the ramp, lights began blinking as the titantron lit up and flames began rising from either side of the ramp. As the gongs continued to go off, she felt herself being tugged from behind and before she knew it she was standing behind Roman and Dean as the Shield created a wall between the girls, and the man that was coming around the corner.

"Oh my god, he really is here." Jerry Lawler said from behind them, the tone of his voice was as shocked as everyone looked. When Scarlett peeked between Roman and Dean, her heart stopped as she saw the Undertaker at the very top of the ramp, making his way down to the ring.

"The Undertaker is here!" Jerry spoke again as the flames started rising behind the Undertaker once more.

"But why is he here?" Michael asked.

"I guess we're gonna find out." JBL responded.

Scarlett stood stock still, only moving when Roman, Seth, and Dean began backing the girls into the back corner, keeping her wide eyes locked on Undertaker as he climbed up the steps to the ring. As he stood at the steel post, he lifted his arms out to the sides and the lights in the arena slowly began to turn back on. Scarlett felt another chill go up her spine as she watched the mans eyes travel over each of their faces, before he ducked down between the top and middle rope, moving to stand in the ring across from them. He then lifted a microphone to his lips that Scarlett hadn't even noticed he had.

"You 3 boys, are going to leave this ring, and leave those girls behind you alone, understand?" He questioned, his eyes roaming over Seth, Roman, and Dean's faces. Scarlett heard Dean scoff before he turned around and tried to take the microphone she had out of her hand, but she just held onto it tighter. "Dean, no."

"I've got this Princess, he can't tell us what to do." He smirked once he got the microphone out of her hand. She tried to grab onto his arm as he stepped closer to the Undertaker, but Roman moved his hands on her shoulders, holding her back.

"Listen up Deadman," Dean began, flashing him his usual smirk. "I don't know who you think you are telling us what to do, but maybe you need a reminder of what the Shield did to you last year? Involving the announce table? That ringing any bells?"

The Undertaker didn't answer straight away, shifting his attention onto Roman and Seth first, his eyes lingering on Roman holding Scarlett to him, before passing onto Tori who looked a little scared, but mostly excited at being in the same ring as the legend known as the Undertaker. He then moved his eyes back on Dean as he lifted the microphone to his lips once more.

"You want to know who I am to tell you to leave those girls alone, boy?" He questioned. When Dean responded, Scarlett didn't even hear what he said. Her focus was on the Undertaker, begging him with her eyes not to do what she knew he was about to, but he didn't even bother glancing at her.

"I.." He began, pausing to finally look at Scarlett who shook her head at him, before bringing his eyes back on Dean. "..am Scarlett Payne's father."

* * *

Finally! It's been revealed! How do you all feel? I was shaking as I wrote this haha Review your thoughts please! :)


	20. You Wanna See Mox?

Hey there! Did I hit you guys with a surprise in the last chapter? haha Sorry, but it's not like I was going to tell you _when _I was going to out her father :) Extreme Rules is on tonight, whose everybody rooting for? I'm hoping for the Shield (obviously), and Paige mostly. I'm at a cross roads with Bray vs. John Cena... but I was at a cross roads with them at Wrestlemania as well so, who knows haha I wanna thank **Tori Moxley, emmasmummy, UntilNeverDawns, Wolfgirl2013, princessofdarkness2016, wwemicky, ghunter182003, JM242014, Devata, ChelleLew, peace486, calwitch, Kdaniels270, flowersNfreaks, ****caleb's babe, **and the **Guest **who commented. Also a special thank you goes to **The Simonette254 **for being my 200th review! Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I own nothing below, I just like to play with the characters they take on. I also own no lyrics, as usual. I only own Scarlett and the plot.

* * *

"Tori!" Scarlett groaned as she chased her friend through the halls of the Pepsi Center arena. "Would you stop already? Please?"

She didn't stop. She didn't even turn around to acknowledge that she heard Scarlett's pleas, but in the back of Scarlett's very animated brain, she didn't blame Tori. If Scarlett had been the one to find out Tori's father was a huge WWE legend, and was lied to about it through their entire friendship, Scarlett would be pretty upset too.

Scarlett sighed to herself as she crossed her arms over her chest. While she wouldn't call out to Tori anymore, she was still going to follow her. However the more silent she was, the more her thoughts swirled around in her mind. She had been revealed, her secret blown sky-high. All the years she'd worked at keeping it hidden were reduced to nothing in a matter of seconds. She had been revealed as the Undertaker's daughter in front of the _entire_ WWE Universe, by the Undertaker himself. Even she hadn't seen that one coming.

For years, she'd been terrified that people would find out her secret and treat her differently. She isolated herself for most of her career, not getting close to anyone in fear they'd find out and shove her away because she didn't have to work to get into this business, even though she _had _fought for everything she'd accomplished. She had only ever let one person in before recently, and that was Corey Graves.

She'd managed to keep him at a safe enough distance, but after she allowed him to take her virginity she started to distance herself from him again. Slowly she stopped answering his texts or phone calls, claiming she never received any, that she didn't know what he was talking about. Then not long after they reached the 6 month mark, Corey snapped. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't let him in anymore, so he ended things saying that if she wanted to pretend he didn't exist anymore then she wouldn't see him, that he never wanted to see her again. That's a pretty difficult thing to do when you work in the same company as someone, but Scarlett was fine being left alone. Nobody could find out her secret that way, so she kept to herself. Never taking up offers of friendship of any kind.

Then on her debut night in the WWE, Tori Cross _literally _stumbled into her life and she had her first friend in years. She knew she should've just apologized for bumping into the younger girl and carried on, but having her debut match sent her mind ricocheting in every direction. Then not to mention what happened with Eva Marie, and Cameron in the hours prior, then with the Bella's later that night. While she had put on a brave front, inside she had hoped _someone _would like her here but she hadn't expected anything. Then enter Tori, and her world got flipped upside down. It felt amazing, and while she still had to use her cover story, her friendship with Tori allowed her to branch out. Reaching to Phil, Roman, Dean, even Seth, and now... Now all that might have vanished from her world in the blink of an eye.

Shaking her thoughts away, she started to panic when Tori was no longer in her line of view, but then breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the door to the Diva's locker room swing closed. Walking over to it, she sucked in a deep breath as she pulled open the door, preparing herself for what was on the other side.

As soon as she stepped in the room and the door shut behind her, Tori turned on her with her arms crossed over her chest, brown eyes blazing.

"Care to explain?" She questioned, her voice having an edge to it that Scarlett wouldn't have thought possible for her.

"I don't know where to begin.." Scarlett answered, wrapping her arms around her midsection as if she were shielding herself from an attack.

"How about we start with your name? Cause I'm assuming it's not actually Scarlett Payne." Tori spat and Scarlett sighed, shaking her head in response.

"My ring name is Scarlett Payne, my real name is Scarlett Calaway. I used 'Payne' as a metaphor for what I could do in the ring and because Calaway is a dead give away for my father." She explained, her eyes downcast as she scuffed her boots on the floor. Lifting her eyes to Tori's once more, she hoped she'd see understanding, or that she'd calmed down even just a little bit. Sadly, she found neither trace.

"Speaking of dead, you told me your father was dead. How do you explain that one?" She asked next, tightening her arms against her chest.

"I'm the daughter of the Deadman. Technically when I used that as my cover story, I wasn't lying to anyone." She shrugged. Tori however seemed to ignite, her eyes nearly bugging out of her head now as her face flamed.

"You're joking, right? _Please _tell me you're fucking joking because that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." She ground out, causing Scarlett to wince as she swore. Now she knew Tori was pissed.

When Scarlett chose to answer by shaking her head, Tori let out a bark of laughter before continuing on. "And Kane? What's he to you?"

"My Uncle." She answered quietly, tilting her head down once more to look at her shoes. She heard Tori sigh before she heard a locker door being opened.

"I asked you today if you liked Kane. I asked you if you liked your own uncle." Tori chuckled without humor, and Scarlett noticed the edge in her voice was gone as well. "That's why he wished us luck that one night, he was wishing his niece good luck in her match."

"I've wanted to tell you, I felt guilty whenever I had to lie but I didn't want anyone to know." Scarlett sighed.

Glancing up at Tori she found her changing out of her ring gear, however she paused once she pulled her wrestling top over her head to look at Scarlett again. "Who does know? Before what happened out there, before he told the world, who knew?"

"Me, a couple of family members, the Authority, apparently Brock Lesnar, and Phil." She answered honestly. Her eyes then widened as Tori's face contorted from slightly calm to annoyed very quickly.

"Phil?! Phil knew and I wasn't allowed to know?" She spat once more, then jerked her head back as she scoffed. "Oh, right. You were sleeping with him so he was good enough to know I guess." She ground out and Scarlett's eyes widened a little more at the underlying message in those words. It made her eyes sting with tears that wanted to be shed, but she wouldn't let them.

"Phil only knew because he showed up at my house unannounced. If that hadn't happened he would've been as surprised as everyone else tonight. It had _nothing _to do with me sleeping with him." Scarlett defended but Tori merely narrowed her eyes at her.

"Then why doesn't Roman know? You said he picked you up at your house for your date, why doesn't he know too? Or were you lying about him too?"

"I wasn't lying!" Scarlett huffed, trying even harder to keep her tears at bay. "I didn't let him in, I asked him to stay outside and said my apartment was a mess."

"Of course you did." Tori shook her head, beginning to get dressed again. Scarlett watched in silence as Tori shoved her stuff into her bag before she slung the strap over her shoulder and turned to face her once more.

"I just... I need time to process this, okay? It's a lot to take in all at once." She sighed and Scarlett nodded. "I'll get a ride back to the hotel with someone else, see you later." She said before walking out the door. Once it was shut Scarlett finally felt the tears roll down her cheeks. It wasn't supposed to be like this, they weren't supposed to find out that way.

As she wiped her tears, she made her way to her locker and pulled open the door before reaching inside her bag for her phone. Once she unlocked it she sighed. She had multiple missed calls and texts from both Stephanie and Hunter, some from her uncle, some from Phil and a call and text from her father. Ignoring all the ones she _should _have opened, she chose to tap her thumb on the first message Phil had sent her.

_**'Holy shit! Did you know he was going to do that? You okay?'**_

As she read the message, she felt the tears fall more rapidly down her cheeks. She wanted to call him and tell him that no, no she didn't know he was going to do that and no, she wasn't alright, but now was not the time or place for that.

Stuffing her phone back into her bag, she grabbed her clothes and began to get changed. No longer had she pulled her sweatpants up her legs when there was a knock at the door. Quickly grabbing the first thing she could out of her bag, her heart clenching slightly when she noticed it was Dean's Shield sweater, she threw it on and wiped her eyes on the sleeves before making her way over to the door. When she pulled it open a crack, her heart clenched again when she saw who was standing there.

"Hey.." Roman muttered, his eyes taking in her clearly shaken form. "Can I come in?"

Scarlett didn't respond, merely nodding her head as she opened the door wider for him to step inside the room. It was then she noticed that he was still dressed in his Shield gear and his hair was starting to dry from when he came down to the ring to watch her match with Tori.

No more than a second passed when the door shut before she found herself wrapped up in his arms. As she buried her face into his chest, she couldn't stop the waterworks any longer and like a broken dam, she flooded. He didn't seem to mind as she found herself being lifted from the ground as he carried them over to the couch in the corner, holding her on his lap once he sat down.

"I'm so-sorry." She hiccupped as she adjusted herself to bury her face in his neck. She felt him shake his head as one hand began rubbing her back, the other arm holding her close to his body.

"Can talk to me later, just let it out right now." He whispered against her ear, pulling her in closer to him. She nodded her head meekly as she continued to cry.

She didn't know how long they sat there like that, but eventually she calmed down, sniffling every once and a while as he whispered words of encouragement in her ear. Shifting herself on his lap, she laid her head on his shoulder now and smiled slightly when he held one of her hands in his.

"Considering you just let me soak you in my tears, I'm going to assume you don't hate me for this?" She questioned as she busied herself by playing with his fingers. She didn't quite want to look him in the eye again just yet.

"I couldn't hate you, sweetheart. Not after what I asked of you." He answered. Scarlett's eyebrows rose as she lifted her head to look at him, any thought of not wanting to erased from her mind. "Y-You still want that? Even after learning what you did?"

"I do still want it," He nodded, tilting his head to see her properly. "But I also want to know why that was kept a secret."

Scarlett sighed, glancing at their intertwined fingers again before shrugging her shoulders. "I knew what everybody would say about me. That because of who my father is, who my uncle is, that I didn't have to work to get in this business. Everything was just handed to me on a silver platter, and I didn't want that."

Roman stayed silent for what seemed like ages before he finally spoke up. "I completely understand that."

"You do?" She questioned, lifting her head to look at him again. He nodded as he looked at her as well.

"My father was a Wild Samoan, my cousin is The Rock.." He chuckled slightly causing a small smile to appear on Scarlett's face. "My family in this business goes on from Umaga to Rikishi, can't get much bigger than that. So I know what kind of pressure family can add."

"I may have you beat though, Reigns. My father is the Deadman, and my uncle is the 'Devil's Favorite Demon'. It doesn't get much _worse _than that." She chuckled, Roman laughing along with her as he nodded his head.

"Sure you want to try and date me? I come with a lot of baggage.." She stated, her tone showing she was scared he'd back out now that he knew. He immediately calmed her nerves as he lifted his hand to cup her cheek gently.

"If you'll let me have you, there's nothing that'll scare me away." He answered before leaning forwards and pressing his lips on hers. Smiling into it, she felt her heart beating against her chest as she kissed him back. She felt him tug her closer, but he pulled back with a groan when a knock sounded from the door.

Giggling slightly, she kissed the exposed skin of his neck as he tilted his head back against the couch before getting up to open the door. Once it was opened, she smiled slightly at the stagehand who stood there. "Can I help you?"

"Would Roman Reigns be with you by any chance? Ambrose and Rollins are looking for him and someone advised me he might be with you." He said and Scarlett was about to answer when she was cut off.

"Yeah I'm here." Roman announced, moving to stand behind Scarlett in the doorway. "Can tell them I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Yes sir." The stagehand nodded before leaving them. Scarlett shook her head and turned to face Roman again, letting the door close behind her.

"Stay here, alright? I'll come back after." He said as he held her face between his hands. Scarlett nodded her head and closed her eyes as he leaned down to kiss her again. When he pulled back, she smiled at him as she watched him leave the room.

True to his word, he came back half an hour later dressed in street clothes, sweatier than when he left. When she questioned him about it he shrugged and said that Dean wanted to let out some frustration, so they interfered in Randy Orton's match with Sheamus which resulted in the Wyatt Family coming out and attacking them. She then questioned him about Dean, where he was, and Roman's answer was that he had left with Tori and Seth, so she was his ride. Scarlett didn't mind, but she did feel disappointed she didn't get a chance to talk to him.

She grabbed her bag, digging her car keys out of it before slinging it on her shoulder and they made their way out of the room. She felt her hand brush his a couple time as they walked but he made no move to hold it, so she made no moves either. Once they reached her Range Rover, she tossed him her keys claiming that her eyes were too heavy to drive, which was true. She might as well have cried Niagara Falls on his tactical vest earlier.

They arrived at the hotel WWE had booked them into a short period of time later and Scarlett was surprised that once they were in the elevator, Roman didn't bother asking what floor she was on, just pushing what she assumed was his floor. She found herself to be right when he led her down the hallway, then proceeded to dig a room key out of his wallet to unlock the door. Once it was opened, he gestured for her to go inside, which she did.

She barely took 5 steps into the room when a mass of brown and blonde hair assaulted her vision, and she felt arms wrap around her waist in a hug. Furrowing her eyebrows, she let her bag fall to the floor as she hugged the man back.

"Don't worry about Dean, he'll come around." Seth whispered in her ear before he pulled back. "I think it's pretty awesome your father's the Undertaker." He said, his voice louder now so that Roman could hear him too.

"You do?" She asked as she arched an eyebrow at him.

"I do, it means we have excellent taste in recruiting women to join our team." He chuckled and Scarlett laughed as well. "But for right now, I need to excuse myself. Have a lady waiting for me a couple of floors down that I need to check on."

"That lady better have the initials of V.C. or I will personally kick your ass right here and now." She threatened. Seth laughed, nodding his head before he said, "It's her, don't worry."

"Tell her I'm sorry? Again.." She asked and he nodded before making his way out the door. She went to pick up her bag again but Roman beat her to it.

"I'm going to get a quick shower, can make yourself comfortable out here, kay?" He questioned and Scarlett nodded in response. He then kissed her on the forehead before making his way into one of the 2 doors to her left.

Sighing, she began making her way over to the couch when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"You've got quite the nerve, coming in here." She heard his gravelly voice say from her right. Glancing in that direction, she found Dean leaning against the balcony door, twirling a lit cigarette in his fingers. "And in my sweater no less."

"Can I explain?" She asked as she took a few steps closer to him. When he straightened up suddenly, she stopped walking as he fixed his eyes onto her.

"Explain what? How I knew you were a liar all along, but I let you get under my skin anyway?" He ground out. He then lifted the cigarette to his lips once more, taking a puff of it before disappearing onto the balcony. He came back in a second later minus the cigarette and stalked his way over to her. "I knew you were the same as everyone else, thinking you can make a fool of me. You asked me tonight how Moxicity was, which means you know of Jon Moxley, which means you know not to fuck with Dean Ambrose." He threatened, his voice growing louder the closer he got to her face.

"That's not what I was trying to do, Dean. If you'd let me-" She started but he cut her off, waving his hand in her face before he walked around her heading for the door. "I don't want to hear anymore of your lies."

Scarlett narrowed her eyes at his back before running in front of him, blocking his path just as he was about to reach for the doorknob.

"Get out of my way." He spat, trying to get around her. However Scarlett moved whichever way he stepped, annoying him even more. Groaning he grabbed onto her shoulders, stepping forwards to slam her into the door, trapping her there. When Scarlett let out a gasp, Dean heard it loud and clear causing him to groan for a different reason as he stepped closer in her personal space.

"You drive me fucking crazy, you know that?" He muttered into her hair just above her ear. "I'm supposed to be mad at you, and you start making noises like that."

"What you gonna do, Mox? Shove me around then?" She questioned. In all reality, she barely knew who 'Jon Moxley' was, just knew what Tori had told her about him from their shared days at CZW. Tori had only shown her 2 videos of him from when he went under that ring name, one was his move called 'Moxicity' so she could learn it, the other one was something that happened backstage. Everyone called it his 'I'm a Sick Guy' promo.

"Don't call me that." He ground out through his teeth, shifting his head to look her dead in the eye. She could see the mixed emotions in the depths of his blue eyes, like a storm was raging on behind them.

"Why not?" She questioned, arching herself into him. She could smell the cigarette smoke coming off him in waves. From his clothes, and his breath. Normally, she hated the smell of cigarette smoke, but with Dean, it seemed to draw her in even more.

"You don't know what you're asking for if you call me 'Mox'." He ground out once more. She physically saw him clench his jaw when she began to run her hand up his forearm to his bicep, his eyes flashing in a way that made her shiver. "I think I know what I'm asking for."

She gasped suddenly as her feet left the ground, due to Dean lifting her up to be at his height. He pressed her into the door even more as he used his hands to grip onto her thighs to wrap them around his waist.

"You wanna see Mox? I'll show you Mox." He stated before he locked his lips onto hers, roughly forcing his tongue inside her mouth. Scarlett wasn't complaining however.

A small moan made its way passed her lips but Dean swallowed it down as he lifted her away from the door. Scarlett wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her god knows where, but she squealed when suddenly he had dropped her onto the couch cushion.

As he leaned down in front of her, she grabbed onto the collar of his shirt intending to pull him down with her but she stopped as his words flooded her ears.

"I'm not letting you get under my skin anymore than you already have, Payne. Or should I say _Calaway_?" He whispered next to her ear before he wrenched her hand away from his shirt and made his way out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Scarlett stared at the door as her heart slowed down in her chest, but as it slowed she felt it clench with each beat and she felt the tears flood her eyes once more. She _had _lost someone because of what happened.

She was so focused on wishing the door would open back up, she didn't realize Roman had stepped out of his room before he stood right in front of her. Glancing up at him, she found him frowning as he wiped the tears off her cheeks again.

"Dean find you?" He asked quietly. Scarlett nodded and the flood gates opened back up again. Muffling her sobs in the sleeves of her sweater, _Dean's _sweater, Roman picked her up into his arms and carried her into his room. He gave her a pair of his pajama pants to sleep in since she had nothing else and she slipped them on through her blurred vision, keeping on his sweater as Roman pulled her into bed with him.

"He'll come back around, he always does. Just give him some time.." Roman whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. Scarlett sniffed as she curled up against this man, thinking about another. Her last thought before she cried herself to sleep was was there even a relationship she had to think about being in now?

* * *

The next morning Scarlett blinked open her sore eyes slowly, as a familiar ringtone rang through out the room.

_"Don't wanna let you down but I am hellbound._

_Though this is all for you, don't wanna hide the truth._

_No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed._

_This is my Kingdom come, This is my Kingdom come."_

She listened to it for a couple seconds, trying to decide if she wanted to answer the call or let it go. Deciding to answer it, she lifted her head off the pillow to look around for her phone. Finding it on the bedside table she furrowed her eyebrows, how'd it get there?

As she reached over to grab it she found that she couldn't move very much due to the large arm that was wrapped around her waist, holding her down to the bed. Turning her head to glance over her shoulder she saw Roman sound asleep, some strands of his black hair covering his face as he slept. He was breathing deeply and Scarlett could feel every rise and fall of his chest against her back.

Smiling a little sadly, she turned her attention back to her ringing cell phone. Stretching for it, she managed to drag it closer by her fingertips before she could actually pick it up. She tried to sit up but found that a pointless effort, so she tapped the green button before lifting it to her ear, whispering, "What do you want?"

"Where are you, angel?" He questioned, his voice sounding worried. "I haven't seen you since-"

"Since you outed my secret in front of everyone?" She fired back, cutting him off as quietly as she could. She bit her lip as she felt Roman shift slightly behind her but he only ended up tugging her closer to him.

"Yes, since then. I'm sorry about that, I just wanted to get those boys away from you. I've been watching how they've harassed you and your friend." He stated and Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"They haven't been harassing us, they want us to join them. That's not harassment." She groaned, trying to keep quiet.

"Why are you whispering, where are you?" He questioned. Scarlett thought about her answer shortly, deciding how best to word it.

"I'm in the room with someone who is sleeping, and I'd rather not wake him up." She answered. When she was met with silence on the other end of the line, she sighed once more.

"If any of those boys have laid a hand on you, I swear I'll-" He began but she cut him off once she knew where the conversation was going.

"Dad, stop." She groaned. "I'm 24 years old, can make my own decisions whether you think they're smart or not."

"But-"

"No buts, where are you? I'll come see you to properly talk when I don't have to whisper." She questioned. Luckily he was at the same hotel, so stating she'd see him in a couple of minutes she hung up. She then flew through her contacts and sent a quick message to Tori, asking if she could talk to her yet. She responded a couple of minutes later saying sure, so glancing at the clock she told her she'd see her at 11ish since it was now a little after 9 am. She had a feeling she might be with her father for a while.

Placing her phone back on the bedside table, she gasped slightly when she found herself being turned to face the man behind her, grey eyes searching out her own.

"How you feeling?" He questioned as he draped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She shrugged, lifting her hand to push some of his hair out of his face.

"Alright I guess, eyes are sore." She answered and he nodded. "I said I'd go see him."

"Now?"

"In a few minutes, so yeah, I guess."

Roman nodded before he leaned forwards and captured her lips between his. She kissed him back slowly, sliding her arm around his neck as he pulled her flush against him. They stayed locked in that embrace for a good 10 minutes, sharing little kisses before Scarlett sighed. "I have to go now."

Roman nodded as he sighed as well. "Yeah, go talk to him, I'll talk to Dean."

Scarlett bit her lip as she nodded her head and stood from the bed. Furrowing her eyebrows, she shrugged her shoulders before she double knotted the string on Roman's pajama pants to keep them from falling off her hips. She was only going to talk to her father, she didn't need to dress up.

"Not changing?" She heard him ask and she shook her head. Grabbing her cell phone, she felt Roman place his hand on her hip so she turned to face him again, finding him sat on the edge of the bed. He tugged her down for another kiss before he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Don't worry about Ambrose, alright? I'll get through to him." He said and Scarlett nodded. She pecked his lips again before she made her way out of his bedroom and out of the hotel room towards the elevators. She pressed the 'up' button as she sighed. This was going to be one long conversation.

* * *

That was a whole lot of Roman, but I'm sure you all don't mind ;) I hope you all enjoy this as much as I hope we enjoy Extreme Rules tonight, leave a review and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
